The World of The Interwebs (A Fanfic Of The Interwebs Series)
by NaranjitaFanfics
Summary: Have you wondered what if the websites were humans? They do have happy lives, but they aren't alonne. Pinterest,Pandora,Google,Yahoo!,Bing,YouTube,DeviantArt,Wikipedia, Tumblr, Fanfiction,Cleverbot,4chan,Steam,Myspace,UrbanDictionary,Blogger,Instagram,Facebook and Twitter are from The Interwebs Series which is property of 8-butt. /Trigger warnings for sensitive content etc.
1. Chapter 1- The beginning of the problem

**{YOU CAN SKIP THIS.}**

As much as I hate making author notes it's necessary to do it.

The characters that are on the description list are designed and they are property of **Jamie Green** in Tumblr know as **"8-butt"** (before **luvpie1997** ) Characters that are mentioned in here and that they **DON'T** appear in this picture are my **OC's** and this may sound cliché, But please don't steal. (at least the designs I have for them lmao) Without any further ado, please enjoy this as much as I do creating it) 】

* * *

A long time ago on this earth, there was a mortal human fabricant that created this world.

Like all of us know, we have that same life form but, not so mortal. We can live without aging and not having any illnesses. Sadly we do have something similar and these are called "glitches" and sometimes we can even die thanks to these things.

One of the most known glitches are called "Worms". These "worms" are from another star and they want to conquer our planet.

Continuing with our speech, lots of these are classified as "viruses"; another of these things is the Trojan… that with one single bite of a horse you are already infected.

During the first centuries of this land we didn't have eyes, designs not even mass. Just a light and a voice, but all of this changed thanks to a woman. A woman dedicated to change the world; by just simply having her interest of the unknown. The colors! The designs! This big desire that she always had broke the rules. Obviously, we cannot leave the "viruses" behind. Which they were completely against to this. For just the one and only reason that made us more difficult to infect.

They tried to capture our planet. That for them it wasn't worthy enough, just to feed themselves, expand their population and erase us from history.

This created a war.

After this war ended, the victory was all credited to this woman, who won this thanks to her powers, wings and her big army.

Her most faithful servant ended up being her husband, or at least he was. Because now both of them are missing. There are some rumors that she had two kids, but we don't know how they look like, who they are or where they might be.

The lady had violet hair with some multicolored highlights and her eyes were exactly the same color as her highlights. Her skin was so white like porcelain, in this photo we can see her with her outfit.

After a while, she decided to tell her stories and to solve every doubt that the people had.

This woman was known as "Wandex" and she was the first search engine in history.

After saying all of that Microsoft lowered the curtain to cover the photo.

"Pfft… -laughing- Why do I need to know information about her?"Said the guy with blond hair and tiny stature

"If it wasn't for her you wouldn't be here." Google replied looking at the curtain that was covering the photo.

"That was pretty offensive you know?" Yahoo! said giving to him a non-nicer look at the blond called Bing.

"Ugh. Stupid as always Yahoo!" The boy replied offending the woman that was next to him.

The woman stayed in silence for about a minute looking at the ground. Google looked at him badly, he sighed and said something:

"You know? Just because someone has a different opinion than yours doesn't mean you have to insult her. Also, it's a big disrespect saying bad stuff about somebody that is important in this place."

The boy got his mouth shut, with no words to reply to the red-haired man, so he just threw another insult.

"I hate you all!" Bing after saying this gets outs of the scene running.

Meanwhile, at that exact moment, Microsoft was continuing his conference.

"Sadly, she died for a serious virus contamination. Rumors say that her insides were eaten by enormous amounts of these creatures."

"It's a shame to know that there are people who don't know how to treat others, exist. Even to the dead ones." Said Yahoo! making no movements.

Google kept himself in silence without knowing what to say.

"By the way, why did they hide us all of this information until now?" The violet woman asked while playing with one of her curls.

"I don't know, but I did know everything about this." Google answered having his usual look.

"What do you mean? How do you know that?" She asked being confused to the man that didn't had an emotion or expression in his face.

Google made visual contact with her.

"It's a shame not saying this, but that's classified information."

In that moment a voice of a loud volume was heard shouting:

" **Hey guys! I invite you all to a coffee!** "

It turns out that the loud guy had navy blue hair his eyes were the same color but a little more clear and that he was also three years older than Google. This is America Online or to shorten it "Aol". A coworker that has the three of the eighteen protagonists of this really long story.

"Okay! Okay! But you don't have to about it!" Yahoo! exclaimed shaking her hands trying to evade him.

"She's right. You don't have to shout it Aol. In one moment you will give someone a heart attack." Google replied crossing his arms and sighing.

"It's okay." The man smiled. "You two are so demanding"

* * *

After a long day of work Google came to his home. Tired and stressed, wanting to go to sleep for an infinity. He sighed while he was falling on his couch and getting his shoes off.

« _Finally home_.» He thought, his house was organized. The opposite of his office sometimes. It had some white passive colors. There was so much silent that he could even hear himself breathing. Everything was peaceful until the door was slammed heavily while somebody was shouting behind it.

"I'm back from school!" The dark haired boy shouted.

Google replied with a tired look and sarcasm.

"Noooo! Really?"

The boy giggled while scratching his own head.

"I'm sorry Google. I thought you were working or that you weren't sleeping."

"Nah, it doesn't matter anymore." The man replied stretching himself. "So, how was your day?"

"Well… Today wa-"

The boy got interrupted by Google's phone ringtone.

"I'm sorry, tell me later."

Google got the call.

When he accepted it a familiar voice appeared, most likely, it was Microsoft's voice.

"Hey Google how's it go-"

Microsoft got interrupted by Google's tired voice while asking him: "What do you want me to do?"

"Umm, well you see… There are some new people and I want you t-"

Microsoft got interrupted by Google again.

"You know? I am tired that I'm always the guide guy for all the new guys. For this day, would you do me the favor of not putting this as a charge for me, ok?"

"Bu-"

"No! No "but's"!" Google replied.

Microsoft sighed.

"Fine."

Microsoft hung up the call and Google sighed leaving the living room to get to his bedroom.

« _I'm so tired, I just want to get a shower and sleep for a while.»_ Google thought while grabbing a towel and his clothes before getting inside of the bathroom that was in his own room.

YouTube was sneaking him, when Google left that was the perfect opportunity for YouTube to prank him. He gets to his room and gets closer to the bed changing the hour of the alarm clock. While doing this he was giggling after that he left the room. Google came back to his room like nothing happened. Google laid on his bed to take a little nap.

* * *

In the morning…

"Huh?" Google reacted getting himself up.

 _« I think I slept more than an hour, perhaps the day ended and this is a new one… I had to be very tired to sleep for so long.»_ He thought looking at his surroundings.

With the job that Google has and the other stuff he needs to do, the poor guy can't sleep so much. Which is normal for him to sleep in big amounts of time. Between blinks, Google started looking his nightstand, where in there was also his alarm clock. But there was something strange about the hour…

"I'm going late to my job! Damn it!" Google shouted. He jumped out of the bed and started to get his clothes on and doing the other stuff he needs to get ready as fast a he could. After that he goes to YouTube's room while jumping in one foot trying to put one of his shoes on.

"YouTube! It's late! You need to get ready to go to school!" Google shouted finally getting his shoe on.

YouTube trying to hold his laughter he tells a lie to the man.

"Google, I don't have school for today…"

"Oh, well."

Google left the place running to the kitchen to make himself a breakfast, at least a coffee. Google can't work the same way he does without one.

YouTube waited for Google to leave the house to finally start laughing.

* * *

After a while in the building were Google works…

« _Ugh. Do I really need to do this? Why Microsoft doesn't do it?»_ Yahoo! thought while being in a corner waiting for the new employees to come. When for suddenly fast steps and a door being slammed were heard.

"Am I late?" Google asked while closing the door.

His face looked somehow scared and desperate, he was alarmed. The only thing that the woman could do was laughing.

"No, actually. You came here earlier than usual!" She shouted while looking at one breadcrumb Google had on his cheek.

"Uhh…What time is it?"

"Aren't you always with a watch?"

"I forgot it."

"You never forget anything."

"I had a hurry"

"And that was?"

"Well, is that my clock was telling me it was 9:59 and as you know I always we should be here at seven O' clock." Google answered nervously.

Yahoo! looked at the watch that was placed on her wrist.

"It's 6:30."

"What!? I could have slept more! Even though I didn't needed it but I could just do all of this in peace. Somebody must had changed my clock…"

Both of them started suspecting and said the name at the same time.

"YouTube…"

After a short silence Yahoo! mentioned his name.

"Google…"

"U-uh, what is it?" Google asked being nervous due to the fact that she was getting closer to him.

"You have something… here!" Yahoo!'s voice went to be more high and less serious at the end while she was laughing getting the breadcrumb off with a napkin. "Done!"

"Uhh thanks."

"Aww look at you! You are red like a cherry! It's OK to be embarrassed sometimes, like that time I fell on the stairs and I broke my leg. It was funny at first but when I started crying in pain everybody started to worry. Except you , you seemed to be worried all the time."

"Haha , yes.." « _sure embarrassed…»_

Google was blushing a little, he got his lips inside his mouth. An expression he usually does for boredom or when he starts blushing. There was an annoying silence in the place while both of them were alone. Google was looking to the left while Yahoo! was looking to the right. They didn't had something to do, just their thoughts that were the same in that occasion.

« _What should I say? Both of us are alone together.»_

This silence was interrupted by another door being slammed. Which it wasn't for desperation, it was for the person. For bad habits like this one they had to fix that door because it was more than three times that it fell.

"Hi guys! How are you?"Aol asked with kindness and enthusiasm while entering the building.

"Great." Yahoo! and Google replied in unison.

"Hey, aren't you two not supposed to be here at this hour?" Aol asked looking at them.

"Well, the reason of why Google's here it's because YouTube changed the hour of his clock and he thought he came late. The reason why I'm here it's because Microsoft wanted me to be the guide of the new employees." Yahoo! answered.

"I know how you feel" Google replied placing his hand on Yahoo's shoulders.

Aol just chuckled.

"I think I'm hearing some footsteps." Aol said looking behind

him.

The new employees finally arrived.

《 **End of the chapter** 》

* * *

【Understanding how Naranjita uses symbols for dummies 101!】

• 1. "Example"= Naming something, somewhere or someone.

• 2. "Example" = Dialogue

• 3. « _Example_ » = Thoughts

• 4. "Example" « _Example 2_ » = A character is saying something but it's also thinking about something.

• 5. " **EXAMPLE!** " = Someone is shouting or screaming really loudly.

• 6. " _Example_ " Someone is telling something that has affections into it or is using it with a soft tone.

• 7. "This is an example for you to **NOT** get confused." =  Somebody is talking and their voice was raised louder at that specific word.

• 8. "I'm just showing this example for you to have a better _experience_ while reading it." =  Used for special words that may be important for the story or for the character, sometimes it has emotions attached to it.

• 9. " _Example~_ " = This just for flirting haha.

• 10. • • • (Goes vertically) = Nobody is talking due to an embarrassing or other situation and there's complete silence.

• 11. "This is a really good information." = Used for important words for the drama of the story.

• 12: " _Yo, this isn't an ASMR video_ " = This is used for whispering or chat messages presented in the story.

• 13: "•••"= Somebody stayed in silence

• 14: " _Example~_ " = A flirty whisper (lenny face)

• 15: "Example": IT'S JUST ME (NARANJITA TALKING!)


	2. Chapter 2 - Wolfs and Lost Sheeps

The new employees finally arrived.

"Hello everybody!"

An extravagant voice came out of the slammed door which was with two new employees around her.

Google crossed his arms while thinking: « _What does she think she is? This is not a circus.»_

There was an uncomfortable silence. There was only Aol, Yahoo! and Google. Which it meant that there wasn't somebody else.

"This is awkward." Said the woman with a pink large coat and a hat with a drawing of a cake in it."

" _We should better get out of here_ " Google whispered to both of his friends.

The three websites left the place, leaving the other trio alone.

* * *

"Great, we have just created an awful impression." Said the woman with the extravagant clothes.

"The one who did a bad impression was you, Sweet Page!" Her companion with sky blued hair that was next to her shouted.

"Mua? Excuse me, but I do present myself like that. Softonic, I think you should make your **OWN** presentation." She replied while putting some eyeshadow on her eyelids.

A bald guy with an appearance of being old shouted.

"You two need to shut up! You look like little kids! Stop fighting for some bullshit!"

"Look who says that! The grandpa! Anyways I am the one who is leading this group!" The woman replied mocking him.

"I, Ask Jeeves. —The man placed his right hand on his chest— I may be older than all of you and yes, I look like an old man, which that doesn't exist in here, but this was thanks to an error of my design."

"Uhuh, yeah sure. Whatever you say, you old guy."

"Wait, someone is coming, I think is Microsoft and the others. Let's prepare ourselves we have to give a great impression!" Sweet Page shouted fixing her clothes.

Microsoft came to the building and he was surprised when he saw them.

"Welcome. Please, I need you to sit on these chairs. The others are coming soon." Microsoft pointed to some chairs that were really far away.

"Thank you very much. You are such an educated person." Sweet Page thanked Microsoft while she was sitting she gave Ask a bad look at him.

After a while, all of the employees were in the skyscraper. Everyone stayed standing up in a specific place because they've had been told to stand there. They wouldn't work until Microsoft arrived and told them what they had to do.

Microsoft stood up from the chairs.

"Follow me."

The three employees did what was commanded.

Microsoft walked in a big white space, the same place they were talking about that woman. He stepped up four stairs and clapped to capture everybody's attention, to proceed presenting them.

"We have some new co-workers today. I hope you treat them equally as good as you all work. Do you want to present yourselves?"

The woman stood up and stroked her hair.

"Of course."

She walked ahead.

"Thank you for accepting us and receiving us here. I think this is the place where I will finally work permanently. I am a woman of lot's of traveling, but this is the perfect place! Oh! How uneducated am I for not presenting myself! My name is Sweet Page and these two next to me are Ask Jeeves and Softonic."

Ask Jeeves giggled and stood up walking next to Sweet Page, placing his arm on the woman's shoulder.

"Like she said, my name is Ask Jeeves, but you can just call me Ask. Before I was working in here I was just an unemployed man and before that, I used to be a butler. Sweet Page told me about this job and I said "Why not?" and now I am here. That's all of it, there's nothing more to say and Softonic doesn't want to present himself."

Aol turned his head and looked at Yahoo! with a smile.

"I think you know what to do Yahoo!" He said laughing.

She sighed being cheerless.

"Yeah..."

Microsoft already left and then Sweet Page pointed at Yahoo!

"You!" She shouted.

Yahoo! turned back and saw her.

"They had told me that **YOU** were the one who is going to guide us. Stand up and show us the place."

Yahoo! sighed and got up from the chair.

"Follow me" She said after standing up.

While she was walking she continued talking, telling them details about the place.

"I suppose you do have your office number right?" The violet woman asked.

"Yeah..." Said Softonic distracting himself. "Woah! This place is huge!"

Ask was looking at his surroundings. Things like the walls, the floor, etc.

"I think I have been here before, but this place wasn't this big. I suppose that they have made a lot of adjustments. I used to be a butler of a family that used to work here."

"Oh great. Can we please know who they were?" Yahoo! asked.

"Classified information." He answered.

"Oh, it's okay. I understand."

Yahoo! gave them a whole guide of the place to the new employees, she was going to leave them alone, however, one of the workers did an uncomfortable action.

"Thank so much for the guide Miss."

After all of that Softonic grabbed Yahoo!'s hand to kiss it.

"What? What are you doing!?" Yahoo! yelled letting out her own hand. She was nervous and angry. She hated these type of people. She found this disgusting. Generally, they come to her to do the same thing. They think that flirting with her will get her right on their arms. Even though she knows that she has another man on her mind. The man of the red hair, which he didn't had any idea of her feelings.

The man of sky blued hair wanted to apologize to her. "I-I'm sorr-" But he got interrupted by her.

"My dearest apologies, but I dislike having physical contact." The chestnut haired woman affirmed with a lot of stiffness while looking at her left trying to evade the looks, even though the question that woman did managed to get that awkward moment go away.

"I have a question. Do you use any makeup?"

Yahoo! stared at her weirdly, however, she answered the question.

"For working I do recommend to use nothing. In my case makeup just creates a huge disaster in the work that's going on. We work on papers and it **IS** important to keep the files in an impeccable state. Dirty files are unacceptable and it keeps your professionalism far away. For other events that are important, I use a bit. People have told me that I don't need it. What was that question for? "

"Oh, just nothing." Sweet Page replied glaring at her serious while in her thoughts there was « _How envy. I wish I could be like her. I am for sure that one day I could steal that face.»_

Yahoo! was somehow confused but Sweet Page started giving farewells.

"By the way, we need to leave. Bye."

Sweet Page walked leaving her after what she said. Yahoo! had one doubt on her mind. _«Geez, what's wrong with her_?» She asked herself that because of the state she had, but she left that thought away when she was coming to her office, to work a bit until the break hour came.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the city...

YouTube appeared next to Blogger's locker. Which the orange boy was opening it.

"Hi, there love. How're things going?"

"U-umm. I'm great!"

Blogger stuttered. He was nervous and was with one of his thoughts. «How I am going to tell him that this isn't going to work?»

To the other boy the excitement of him could be seen in his red dark eyes with almost a brownish appearance shouted:

"Cool! Look what I got Blogger! Some tickets so we together go to t-"

YouTube was interrupted by Blogger just to give him a bad news.

"I am so sorry, but I can't go today."

YouTube was somehow disappointed even though Blogger didn't notice the sadness that his eyes reflected, but to know why his lover didn't accepted his invitation he stuttered while asking him a question:

"Wh-why?"

Blogger swallowed his spittle. He wanted to tell him the truth while thinking that he didn't want him as a couple, that he didn't want to go there because of it, so he just threw an excuse to get out of the problem.

The boy looked at the ground just to hide his scenes of his heavy crime of lying to his best friend. His best friend, since he didn't love him like they were something else, but he needed to hide it. He didn't wanted to break the hopes to the boy of black straight hair which he wears a red beanie on top of his head and his wounds on his left side of his body. If making believe children that Santa Claus brings us gifts every PresentHopes Eve and that he exists, then doing this isn't wrong right?

"I just need to study."

The red boy nodded saying that it was alright, that maybe next time he could have another date with him.

After that YouTube was walking without seeing the people that were in the school's hallways. He bumped into a green haired girl that had her other half of her head shaved. Something he hated. He thought that the girl was pretty for her to shave her head like that, yet what does he lose? She has a disgusting personality. That's what he thought. The girl used to wear a green shirt with her logo and a short skirt of the same color. She usually wears heels, but apparently, in school, she prefers wearing sneakers. When he bumped into her he didn't see the person he got to, so he talked to her softly.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!"

Until he saw who was actually, his mood changed and his facial expression changed to a disgusted one.

"Agh, it's just you."

"Yeah!" She shouted. "Now get away from me! You disgust me!"

DeviantArt was pushing him. YouTube got angry enough to even yell at her.

"What's wrong with you!?"

"What's wrong with me!? What happens to me!? It's **YOUR** fault that I'm not with Blogger!"

YouTube sighed and said under his breath:

"Grow up..."

DeviantArt turned back to leave him alone but YouTube said something before she was leaving. YouTube started thinking of what he has been learned to. To be more human, and not having that attitude that had when he got out of that place he belonged to. That he had to stay calm and stop screaming because the worst things could happen.

"I don't know if Blogger wants me as his boyfriend, but I do know that you don't have to force that person that you love to love you. Well, I think I did something like that...maybe he wants for us to be friends. Who told you that if I didn't do that you would be with him? After all, he loves Tumblr and the same thing that's happening to me will happen to you."

DeviantArt raised up her head by still only showing her back.

"You're right. I guess I shouldn't fight for that, he doesn't love me... Still, that doesn't get off the fact that you are still disgusting."

And she continued her path.

* * *

Meanwhile with Blogger...

Blogger was still seeing his locker and an asian albino of clear blue eyes almost grey appears next to him.

"Hi Blogger, what's with the face?"

"Nothing Wikipedia... It's just that I don't know how to tell YouTube that I don't want to be his couple... just friends. " The boy explained grabbing his notebook harder.

"Really? I thought you liked him. You know, the like of I really really like you." Wikipedia responded surprised.

Blogger had a tiny laugh.

"Am I really that good at lying? Sadly that's the truth, but please... Do not say this to no one. Okay?"

"It's okay. You know? Lots of people are saying that you two aren't the perfect couple."

"And that's for?" The shy stuttered."

"Well, you see... everybody's knows that you aren't the most affective kid of all of them. YouTube is just too much for you. He's so rude and you are just too sweet. He needs another wolf. The lost sheep of the herd doesn't have enough confidence to be with the wolf.

* * *

Now again with Yahoo!...

Yahoo! was telling everything that happened to Google, both were sat on one of the chairs of the cafeteria talking about everything they've done.

"And yeah, that's what happened." Yahoo! told him while drinking a cup of coffee.

"Do you know what is going on?" Google said.

"What?" She asked.

Google was reading a paper and answered:

"I think she's jealous for you."

"Jealous of me? What's the reason for that?" Yahoo! asked after stopping drinking her coffee.

« _Huh, you have so many things that I adore. Your beauty, voice, personality... Actually, every single thing that you have I love it and that's something worthy of why someone could be jealous from you_.»

"Hm."

Google placed the paper over the table and putting his elbow over the same piece of furniture while seeing her he was laughing when he said the next words:

"I think she is jealous of you for your personality."

The woman's cheek started turning pinkish after hearing the answer that left her stuttering.

"Y-you think so?"

Aol was searching for them to get close and have a small talk, but he always noticed something.

« _There they are! ... Wait. Why is Google smiling? Why is he always doing it when he's around her? This is strange... He's always serious._» He thought while watching that table by also getting far away from them discretely.

* * *

A/N: After fixing seven chapters of this fanfic I decided to add Author Notes in this fancy way? Apparently, people in here do it like this, but one line isn't enough for me. Also, for the next chapters I am planning adding some author notes, showing the deleted scenes of this fanfic which was written on October 21st of 2015, and today is October 18th of 2017, so my baby will be 3 years old! This fanfic has changed in those years as much as I have! See you in the next chapter my four readers *sigh* I will keep being determined of writing this entirely even though I don't have a big audience! Also, in this world religion doesn't exist like it does in here, there's just like people who believe strongly in one theory or they don't believe in it at all (which involves Crestor) I decided to name Christmas PresentHopes because they are presents in that day that gives hope for them. (I believe I'll make a chapter that explains the backstory of that day.)


	3. Chapter 3 - Don't worry for me

Aol was watching Yahoo! and Google suspectedly. Google stopped talking with her and left. Aol got close to him and asked: "Why are you laughing when you are with her?"

"What kind of question this is?" The man asked with seriousness while having his hands in the pockets of his fine cream pants.

"Google don't evade my question!"

"I am not evading your question, I'm just searching through your question more clear information about your question." Google replied knowing that he was going to leave Aol confused.

"Wait what?" Aol asked confused. "Agh crap! I'm more confused than I was before!" He shouted while scratching his head.

"I'll better leave! I don't want to be more confused! I'll keep my eyes on you! Ehh!" Said Aol while he was making hand and eyes gestures looking at Google with suspicions.

"Alright, but you are always saying that you hate Bing and now are you going to do the same thing? Hmm... Are you going to be a Bing 2.0?" Google asked to evade his blue haired friend.

"Fuc- This time you win!" Aol said getting mad and leaving the scene.

Google looked at the clock he had on his wrist thinking: _«It's getting pretty late, I should better leave.»_

* * *

Meanwhile with YouTube

The boy grabbed the hand of the green girl and shouted:

"Wait!"

DeviantArt turned around and peered at him seriously while telling him: "What do you want?"

"I would like to if both of us could forget all about this issue and we get together like we used to before. Remember? When we were friends..." The teenager said being a little nostalgic.

"For what? You aren't like you used to be before you are so childish and you have between that and a million of stuff I hate you!" The green leaf-haired girl replied crossing her arms.

Youtube laughed and got support from the locker that was in front of her and laughed. "Ha! Says the one that has a foot fetish?"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT!? WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH EVERYTHING!?" DeviantArt screamed.

"Finding the way of discovering it." YouTube answered.

"YouTube, explain me." The girl said being serious.

"It's the best to not know" YouTube replied glancing to the other side.

And then in that exact moment, a sweet voice is heard going right to them shouting excitedly: "Aww, that's so sweet! Now both of you are friends!"

DeviantArt answered shouting: "NO! NO! We are just trying to get alon-"

DeviantArt couldn't complete what she was saying due to the surprise hug Tumblr gave her.

"Tumblr stop hugging us!" Both teenagers shouted trying to get separated.

"I'm sorry! It's just that I am really happy that you two are friends!" Exclaimed the girl of the curly hair.

Both denied the idea of being friends and shouted: "We are not friends!"

* * *

Google was in his office and he already finished all of his duties, but he noticed he was being watched.

"Hmm?"

Google moved his head looking at the window while having his hand on his porcelain face.

Looked like that the person who was watching him was Yahoo!

« _Weird... It's rare that she's looking at me._» Google thought while he was giving a smile to the woman.

Yahoo! startled for some seconds knowing she just got discovered, but after that, she shook her hand to respond the salute.

« _Why do you have to be so adorable_?»

Questions like this were the ones that Google had and didn't know the answers. He looked at his silver desk, it was empty and this was just the perfect opportunity to ask her to go out. Still, he had a thought disturbing his peace: « _No, I can't do it, not now. She has a lot of work to do right now. Second, I would look desperate and third and most important of all. I am a coward._»

Softonic was observing him. Let's just say the correct word, he was spying him and all of this was to tell Sweet Page all of the details of what was going on.

* * *

Softonic came to his leader and informed her: "Mrs, I have discovered something ne-" He was interrupted by a slap that came from her. The man stroked his cheek which it was red by the slap she gave him and asked:

"Uff, why did you do that?"

"For your information, it is supposed to be miss, I am not married yet and If I will it's going to be with Google." The woman answered with a lot of confidence, like if that was going to happen.

"...But why?" He asked.

"Ah, isn't it obvious? He has the president as his ally! Do you even know how many benefits we could get? TONS! You know, we would have big honors by our leaders by making him go to our side! We could crush him easily now that Wandex is no longer here, who would defend him?"

"Uhh... Incognito?"

Softonic didn't wanted to ruin the extravagant woman's fantasies but he needed to tell everything with honesty.

"Well sorry for ruining your fairytale Sweet Page because your "victim" looks like it's having his eyes for someone!"

Sweet Page stayed blank.

"No! No no no no! **IT CAN'T BE**!" Sweet Page shouted with an enormous anger from her insides **. "WHO** **IS THIS PERSON! I NEED TO KNOW!"**

Sweet Page was walking from side to side fastly. Softonic filled with confidence glanced at her with a great mark that was from each cheek he had:

"Oh, you know her. Is the woman who guided us the first day! She's gorgeous don't you think?" He exclaimed with a little blush.

Sweet Page got crazy and screamed at him:

" **ARE YOU CALLING ME UGLY!?** "

* * *

The teacher looked at his students telling the four words that they loved to hear after wasting seven hours of the day.

"You can leave now."

YouTube grabbed his belongings and left the classroom. When going out of the school he grasped his skateboard to go home with it.

Even though he tried to calm himself down it was already too late. He needed to be calm so he decided to retaliate with something. Which he ended hitting a tree and shouting something with madness:

"What's her problem!? Why does she hate me so much!?"

Everything seemed normal until a scream coming from the tree he just punched was heard, but obviously, that wasn't the tree.

It was a girl that when she was falling she shaken her arms like wings swiftly making her fall gracefully to the floor.

YouTube had no idea of how to react to that he was frustrated, worried and... confused?

"How you did that? Sorry for punching the tree Twitter. I didn't know you were there is that I was a little frustrated, well... most likely **REALLY** angry." YouTube was scratching his head confused while saying that.

The girl smiled and told him:

"It's alright. You didn't know that I was there and well...that. I've always been doing that, I think it's an ability for me. It only works when I'm going to fall, just imagine me flying with my arms. It's would be ridiculous!"

After Twitter finished what she said she started giggling.

"Haha okay, have a good evening." Said the crazy maniac skater shaking his hand.

"Same to you!" replied the crazy bird lover.

YouTube came home and saw Google sitting on the couch being frustrated. The man had his hands on his face and his blood red hair was all out of place. This was one of those weird moments when YouTube got worried and asked him: "Hey, dude. Is everything okay?"

The man in complete state of frustration looked at the boy in one of the spaces that were between his fingers.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry for me." He answered.

* * *

A/N: Yo! It's me, Nara! This chapter does have one deleted scene, but it was deleted or the sake that it revealed one of the biggest spoilers of this! So, sorry my sweet babies! I can't show it! Stay tuned for what will happen next! **Why is Sweet Page so interested in Google? AND WHO THE HECK IS INCOGNITO!?** YOU'LL FIND OUT IF YOU KEEP READING THIS STORY!


	4. Chapter 4 - His problems

YouTube was worried about him. The boy decided to get his backpack to his room until for suddenly he heard the man whispering something.

" _You're right. I am not okay. Who I am going to tell my problems if I'm the one who solves them_?"

Google looked at the ground. The teenager knew that there were days that weren't the best for him, even though YouTube looks like he enjoys annoying him and even if that's the truth this didn't meant he hated him.

He has big knowledge of a great amount of problems that Google suffers, and he has been the second person to know them; with the only compromise of not telling anyone. Somehow it was empathy and something equally for both of them. They had the confidence to tell their tangled issues.

"Uh... You've always listened to my problems since unmemorable times! You can tell me what's happening to you right now!" YouTube exclaimed sitting on the couch.

The man made a big sigh, and he was almost going to confess of what was going on..., but his phone ringtone interrupted him.

Google took the phone answering it:

"Hello, anything I have to do?"

"Hello there Google! How's it been? You know, I need you f-"

At this rate Google's patience was broken. He interrupted Microsoft with a bothered tone: "Don't tell me, I need to once again to guide someone. You know I didn't do it last time for the same rea-"

"No! No! No! Of course not! I just wanted to tell you that there's going to be a really big activity, they gave me the papers, so I need you to pass them. They are only invitations, hope you won't miss it."

"Is that it? Hm, oh well." Google answered hanging out the call.

* * *

In the next morning...

Google was already entering inside of the building he works in but from nowhere Yahoo! appeared and hugged him.

"Ehh... Yahoo! What's going on? What happened?" Google said being blushed thinking that they were too close together and for that he felt a big pressure thanks to the woman's breasts.

"Nothing...just wanted to say hi. I needed a hug, you know? I haven't been feeling the best lately..." Yahoo! answered to the man's interrogate moving her sight to the other side.

"Whatever it is, you can tell me. Please, tell me what's happening to you..."

Google placed his hand on the woman's shoulder.

From far far away there was their friend Aol watching them, and he shouted: "Goddammit! I will end up wishing these two end up together! Huh?" The guy looked at the hand that was touching him.

"Don't worry, I already did." Said Tumblr looking at Aol with lots of confidence while crossing her arms.

"What are you doing in here?"

"I don't have school, well actually I missed the day because it was the last." The navy blue haired girl replied.

Yahoo! was smiling to Google telling him that it was nothing that he didn't need to worry about her, that it wasn't needed to put there while giving salutations to each other.

Google replied: "Well if you say so...if something happens... You can always count on me!"

But Google remembered something.

"Almost forgot! Take this." Google shouted giving a tiny letter to Yahoo!

"Huh? What's this?"

"Why don't you open it and see it for yourself?"

Yahoo! opened the letter and looked at it, turns out that it was an invitation.

"It's an invitation..."

"Yeah... Welp! We'll see each other later." Replied Google while he was going to give the rest of the letters.

«So I suppose that I need to get a dress...» That was the only thought Yahoo! had on her mind. She usually gets pretty clumsy when she's in her world of thoughts.

This made her bump with Sweet Page as an accident, which she didn't react the best way.

"Hey! What's your problem?! Be more careful!"

Yahoo! felt embarrassment and apologized while looking at the ground.

"Keep your eyes on the way. Ugh."

After saying that she left the place. Yahoo! is already getting tired of tolerating these annoying situations with the female.

« _Keep being tolerant Yahoo! It's just another web_.» She always thought something similar to stay calm, she sighed and continued her way to the highway.

* * *

Meanwhile, with YouTube; he was laying down on the couch watching a movie that was on the TV, having his mouth full of popcorn. Until he had to stay up to open the door that was being knocked. After opening the door he saw the mailman.

"Hello YouTube! This is for you and Google." Hotmail said while lots of his letters fell down.

"Oh! Thanks Hotmail!"

YouTube grabbed the letters and closed the door by also leaving the letter from Google over the table.

YouTube read with laziness the letter.

"Bla bla bla it will be bla bla bla... in the place of bla bla bla..."

YouTube moved the paper to the last thing.

"YouTube Broadcast, you are nominated."

* * *

Yahoo! was sitting in her office with having the most calmness while reading some files until her phone rang.

"Ugh."

Yahoo! sighed and grabbed the object.

"Hello?"

"Do you know?" Pinterest asked.

"Know what? Pinterest I am working."

"About the Gala of the Winnings! Where the most famous websites get nominated to get awards for anything. I am nominated! They sent me the letter in the mail."

"Ah yes. I just got a normal invitation, I don't know if I'm nominated. I'll see when I get home. Why do you ask?"

"That's because I decided to be the creator of all the dresses for you all!"

"Are you sure?" Yahoo! asked.

"Pfft, don't worry. I manage to get a dress done in an hour! By the way, I'm making yours now. When you'll see it you will love it!" Pinterest shouted.

"Pinterest... You didn't have to." She said while reading the invitation Google gave to her.

"You know that I don't care about that! Anyways that's all I wanted to say, see you tomorrow!"

"Fine, see you tomorrow." Yahoo! said hanging out the call.

"Hey Google, come here!" Sweet Page shouted getting closer and grabbing Google's shoulder.

Yahoo! heard the woman's voice and decided to get close to the window without no one noticing.

« _I need to know what's going on here, I know it's wrong, but... sometimes it's not bad knowing some stuff from at least one time of the year._ » Yahoo! thought opening the window a little.

Google had his eyes only on his files.

"What do you want?"

"First of all, look at me. I want to ask you something."

"And that is?"

"You know? You seem pretty interesting to me, and I was wondering if you were si-"

"I'm sorry, but that's a no."

Google interrupted the woman saying already the answer having the same mood he had before.

"But... Why? You didn't even let me finish!"

Google placed his hand on his forehead having some annoyance and after that, he glanced at her.

"Look... Do you know how many girls want to be with me weekly? Many, all of them rejected. Their way of living that they have seems to be so complicated and so does mine which is worse. They wouldn't understand, besides all of them are only ''in love'' with me by interest. "

Sweet Page got angered enough.

"Well, and what do you say about that "Yahoo!"?"

She got him. Google swallowed his spit, but as always he stayed in a good posture to not let anything that doesn't need to be said get revealed.

"She is... * **EJEM** * someone different." Google coughed. "Also, she's only my friend."

" "Friend" I know you want something else with her!"

"... Why are you fighting so much for this?"

"Is that UGH! She's so stupid!" Sweet Page shouted.

"Stupidly beautiful." Google said blushing a little.

« _Wait, I shouldn't have said that. What if she was near us and heard me?_ » Google regretted what he just said and started sweating for a bit.

"And so... I don't know, so... repressed!"

Google crossed his arms.

"I like that, she respects herself"

"Is there a thing you don't like about her!?" Sweet Page screamed making her makeup get ruined in purpose.

"Crying isn't an argument, You know that, right?"

The female just lets out an exasperated scream before leaving the place.

"That's better, I see why that monster was jealous of her."

Yahoo! behind the window discretely tried to hear everything, but she didn't hear anything leaving her in doubts.

* * *

A/N Hey there! No deleted scenes here. OOOH FANCY EVENTS! Wonder what will happen!


	5. Chapter 5 - Tomorrow is another day

But what he doesn't know, is that Google is not the only one with relationship problems in the city.

« _What if I just liked the Yaoi of YouTube x Blogger just because of YouTube?... Hahaha, no, I don't think so! Huh..._ » Deviantart thought while sighing.

While DeviantArt was walking she heard a squeaky voice to the other side of the street.

"#DeviantArt #come here! Twitter called.

DeviantArt crossed the street and spoke with Twitter: "What's going on Twitter?" The green girl asked.

"C'mon #sit."

Twitter pulled a chair of the cafeteria's table.

"I have to #tell you something"

"Okay..." DeviantArt sat down. "so, what is it?"

"Oh well, is that... we need to #wait for Wiki to #tell us because I don't know either." Twitter answered.

"Oh okay..."

And in that silence of less than a half of a second, Twitter shouted to call the waitress.

"Excuse me!"

The waitress got close to them while getting out a menu, asking them for what they want.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just want an order of #coffee for two, please." Twitter replied while smiling.

"No! No! No! Twitter I'll pay my coffee!" Deviantart exclaimed shaking her hands.

"Too late; I already #paid, also I didn't want you to pay!"

•

•

•

"Wait, excuse me, ma'am! I want something more!" Twitter shouted before de waitress left.

"Something else?" She asked.

"Yeah, give me a #simple cake." Twitter affirmed.

The waitress left her the account telling the total price of her purchase: "It's eighteen dollars with fifteen cents."

The girl gave her the money to the waitress, wishing her to have a good day.

Wikipedia was running carrying his heavy backpack full of books that weren't even of his classes. They were books he liked a lot. His backpack had a decoration of a white jigsaw puzzle piece with a black "W" in the middle.

"Girls! I'm here!" The asian shouted all sweaty and exhausted.

"Great! Now tell us the #secret!" Twitter exclaimed while eating a piece of the cake with emotion.

Wikipedia looked at his surroundings to evade risks and just when he was going to say it a loud music interrupted him.

"Okay, the secret is that Blo-"

The albino was interrupted by Pandora. Which he was dancing while walking and he was enjoying it, but he didn't notice how loud his music was. This was his way of celebrating the last day of classes for the Junior year in Highschool.

Wikipedia covered his ears shouting: "Pandora! Lower the volume!"

Pandora was indifferent because he didn't heard what the boy said and decided to shut down the music.

"What?" Pandora asked turning off the music.

Wikipedia sighed.

"Forget it."

Pandora looked at the table and took a piece of cake without permission and asked: "What are you guys talking about?"

"Secrets." Deviantart responded.

"Aight, I need to know the gossip." Pandora replied eating the cake.

Wikipedia looked around once again and whispered: " _Blogger doesn't love YouTube. He only goes out with him to not hurt his feelings and make him satisfied, but he doesn't know how to tell him_."

In that moment DeviantArt started having big emotional thoughts.

« _Wait, what!? Then what I supposed... It was real! I have once again an_ _opportunity_ _! Finally, the asshole of YouTube will stay out of him_.»

And... In the middle of that Pandora already ate another piece of cake.

"#OMG #secret #not telling to this Face." Twitter said excitedly.

"Yeah, it's the best to not tell, that attention-whore is pretty gossipy." Pandora shrugged and took another piece of cake. "Who knew?"

Wikipedia shouted to Pandora: "Who told you that you can eat that!?"

* * *

In the other side of the city; in a specific skyscraper inside of it Google was opening his office, sighing and thinking while sitting in his chair: « _Finally peace and harmony_ »

•

•

•

But for some reason, he couldn't feel the chair and ended falling to the ground. Turns out the chair wasn't there.

* * *

After YouTube had received the letter of the nomination, he decides to go where Google worked to give him the letter that belonged to him, but this teenager thought of something better. **WAY BETTER**.

In the other side of the same building there he was. YouTube was dragging the chair to the stairs. He turned on his camera and placed it really close to the chair.

The boy had a stupid grin on his face, with that typical teenager confidence he was going to start recording with the camera he had over his hand.

"Okay! One! Two! Three! ... wait, I need t- **AHHH**! What the!? What are you doing!?" YouTube shouted being grabbed and dragged back.

"And what do you think that you're doing?" Yahoo! asked grabbing the chair.

"So what? This was going to get **SO** viral!"

"In any or another way it was going to get viral."

"What do you mean?" YouTube asked.

"There was a big chance that you ended up getting hurt and it wasn't going to be only just a scratch. Now" Yahoo! got her hand attached to YouTube's shirt. "Let's get Google his chair back."

YouTube sighed while being dragged by her saying: "Sometimes you treat me like you were my mom Yahoo!"

Both came to the office and Google wasn't there, looks like he went to the garage to find a chair.

Yahoo! with crossed arms told YouTube: "You're lucky he's not here. Now put it in its place."

Youtube madly muttered and took the chair to the office.

Both left each other alone, but in the middle of the way Softonic interrupted Yahoo!: "Hey Yahoo!"

"Oh, it's you, do you want something?" She asked.

"Nothing, actually yes. I just want to lunch with you so we can get to talk about plenty of stuff." Softonic answered.

"Sure, but be fast, I spent this time with my friends."

"Oh well, what are we waiting for?"

Softonic grabbed Yahoo's! arm and started dragging her by it.

"Let's go!" He shouted.

* * *

YouTube had already left the building and decided to take a little walk. While he was at it he managed to see Deviantart and the other guys far away from him. The girl and the boy had a non-friendly visual contact.

"Ugh, this is getting boring. I'll try to get faster to go home." YouTube said being interrupted by a soft warmth he felt on his shoulder.

It turned out it was Blogger touching his shoulder. YouTube turned back and with no words left, the orange boy gave him a letter and got away from him.

The letter was on a small card, white and with orange colored cursive handwriting was telling him this:

« _I want to have a date with you. It's going to be at 5:00 in the park. Don't miss it._

 _Your Lover Dearest_

 _Blogger._ »

"Wow, weird... I'm the one who usually makes the dates, anyways I am going to it."

* * *

"Please sit." Softonic said getting comfortable in his seat inviting her to sit by opening a space between the table and her chair.

Yahoo! sat in the chair. Softonic positioned his hands having his fingers intertwined with each other; with a nervous tone he wanted to tell Yahoo!:

"This isn't about the first day..."

"Uh, then what is it Softonic? I'm kind of short of time, please hurry up."

"It's about Sweet Page."

"About what exactly? Is it about the fact that she's a narcissist, arrogant and a not tolerable woman? It isn't something new, old news."

"Especially with you, I know. She has been really annoying with you lately, but that's what I wanted to talk about."

"Continue."

 **"YAHOO!"**

Just in that exact moment, Yacy was running towards her. A black raced woman, curly dark blued hair and blue eyes almost black; for work, she always wore some fine black pants, a white shirt with a blue tie and some stellar pendants. The woman was four years younger than Yahoo!

"What happened!?" Yahoo! shouted.

Yacy was laughing at that point she couldn't continue her sentence, she tried to tell her: "You have to see pfft! Bing! I can't tell you more because I'm dying of laughter!"

The woman was laughing like she was being tickled.

"My tummy hurts!"

"I am so sorry Softonic" She shrugged picking up her black purse. "But they need me."

Yahoo! followed Yacy to later found out her friends and more people seeing the poor midget inside a bucket for wiping/cleaning the floor which it clearly said: " **CAREFUL! WET FLOOR**!"

Yahoo! looked around her having no idea of what just happened and asked Aol: "Uhh... How did this happened?"

Aol chuckled at the start of his words.

"Well, I was there and I saw the whole show. Bing was walking, almost running with his files on hand. By being **SO** distracted he didn't notice the floor and by his **BAD** luck he slipped, but he didn't only slip, by falling he ended up inside the bucket getting stuck."

"Sounds like it came out from a cartoon." Google said getting in the conversation.

The man was next to them having his arms crossed like he usually is.

Bing tried to get up, but he couldn't. The boy wanted to do it because he was drowning in that dirty water, but like it was just narrated he couldn't. The water was just so heavy for him, making his attempts to get up being useless.

Aol stared at Bing feeling guilty by laughing at him.

"Ehh, I'll try to help him."

The man approached him and tried to get him out of there, but dying whining from Bing was heard; like there was nothing else to do he did the last option he had.

Aol tried to stand up Bing, the result of this was that all the water fell over him, leaving him all wet and angry.

"Idiot! You made it worse!" Bing shouted standing up and walking in circles because he couldn't see a damn thing with that container over his head.

"Um, I can help." Google approached him.

The boy screamed.

 **"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU BASTARD! I CAN DO IT ALL BY MYSELF!"**

Google slowly left him alone with having his hands wide open in front of his own chest having a completely serious expression he only said four letters.

"Okay."

"You guys believe that because I'm tiny I can't do stuff!"

Google's friends and the rest of the employees that were present in that place in that exact moment nodded with their heads having such an uncomfortable expression with their lips inside of their mouths. Some whispers were heard admitting that they did believed that.

Google tried to gently calm down Bing by talking to him.

"Bing, whether being tiny or not; every person needs help in some moments, being of all si-"

Bing interrupted him.

"That isn't true! I'm less privileged than you! I don't need your help!"

There was silence in the place for some seconds and the people started to slowly to leave him alone.

Yahoo! just continued walking having Google by her side.

« _What was the thing that Softonic tried to tell me?_ »

"Yahoo! Everything okay?" Google talked interrupting the thought of the woman.

"Yeah, everything's okay... I just got a little distracted."

* * *

YouTube gazed at the clock of his home, the hour was getting close, that hour. The young one decided to leave to not get late there. While he was skating he looked at what was around him. From far behind he could appreciate the amusement park, a place that magnificent memories were recollected, unforgettable ones and in some weird cases tragedies. He could also see Facebook taking some pictures of herself, or what she likes to call it "Selfies" she can be always found in that exact same store where she buys new clothes every day. Already on his path, YouTube was getting close to the park, and he saw him. The young boy that he fell in love with. Blogger was there. He was greeting him happily, the boy that was full of wounds and onix haired smiled, thinking that this was really a date. All of this illusion was ruined when YouTube was already by his side and the other teenager told him: "I'm glad you came here, but we need to talk."

We need to talk.

We need to talk.

We need to talk.

That phrase made YouTube worried to criminal levels. The boy tried to find out what he did wrong. He asked himself what was it.

« _I hope it isn't because I threw his papers to the window._ » He thought.

"I came to tell you ab-"

Blogger tried to escape his words from his mouth, but the fear made him a knot inside his throat; making him swallow them.

YouTube nervously asked: "What's going on?"

Blogger muttered swiftly: "I'mleavingyou!"

"What?"

"Blogger sighed."

"YouTube, I apologize with all the depths of my soul, but I have to leave you."

"Wh-"

"Before you ask why, I'll explain it to you. Sincerely everything of this relationship is a lie; for both of us, but especially for you. I've never thought of this, I never wanted to things get at this level. I wanted to fake that my feelings corresponded to yours in that fourth of July past year, remember? While Google was telling you to not play with the fireworks, that you shouldn't be an idiot because you would get to burn yourself. I was next to you, pressing my chest, thinking of what you just told me last year. We were only fifteen. You were already sixteen in that year. Since that Autumn of 2XXX, I stayed on my bed hugging the pillow trying to find a solution for this problem. I didn't wanted to hurt your feelings like this, which is why in that fourth of July of 2XXX after everyone was going to their homes I wanted to tell you that I had the same feelings for you. I knew it was going too fast because Google was already telling you to leave because it was too late. The reason of why I cried because of your confession it was because I didn't know what to do, you made me a disaster. Ten or eleven months passed since we are "together" in a lie that I decided to break right now. It hurts me to see that your happiness is based on a lie, but it hurts me more that you just already realized the reality. I am so sorry; seriously, so, so much. YouTube I am not the best website you could have chosen. There's plenty of fish in the sea and I'm hoping you find yours. Sadly you just ended like me, but worse. The one you loved never loved you back. The same happened to me with Tumblr."

YouTube sighed tried to handle his tears.

"My question is, why did you fell in love with her? We know that you suffer from an obsessive-compulsive disorder. She can kill you by doing anything."

"I know, I know... maybe it was because she calmed me down from my panic attacks and I admit that she's pretty... Actually, all of this situation has been horrible for me mentally."

"I am so sorry, and well yeah, we have to admit that she's really pretty."

Blogger smiled.

"You used to like her when we were in middle school."

"Well, that was back in the past." YouTube started laughing.

"Still, it's my fault. Not yours."

"I feel terrible for doing that to Deviantart. That was terribly gross. Never going to touch someone like that never again!"

"That's also my fault."

"No, we actually hated each other for a while."

"Yeah, but that was getting higher thanks to me, both of you were- are in love with me. I really don't see why I am so interesting. Romance has ruined all of this. I am hoping our friendship stays after this.

YouTube smiled trying to hide his lips going to the other side. The boy lifted up his pinkie and looked directly at Blogger's green eyes.

"I promise."

"But before ending this, can you promise me something more?"

"Sure, what is it bud?"

"Please promise me, please don't annoy DeviantArt anymore."

"And why is that for?"

"You are not the only one who's hurt in here. Especially after you did to her, which it leads me that my great perspective of you lowers depending on what you did to her."

"Why does she matter to you so much?"

"Umm, excuse me, but you're not my only friend right?"

"Right."

"Now tell me what you did to her."

YouTube could felt all the guiltiness running through his body.

"I..." YouTube scratched his arm in discomfort. "I kissed her. Because I wanted her to leave me alone so I can be with you. Leave us alone. I told her the truth, that you didn't love her, she started crying and shit..."

 **"YOU KISSED HER!? OOOH PICANTE!"** Blogger shouted totally joking.

 **"SHUT UP!"**

"Was it like a kiss on the lips or something else? Like... um... there was an actual contact there?"

"The second option, ugh. It was so gross." YouTube cringed.

"What you just did was pretty selfish. If you are doing this kind of stuff for me you don't clearly deserve me. You could have got sued by her from harassment you know?"

"I didn't realize that..."

"Please, stop this. You two were like Peanut butter and jam together, you were so close! I wonder what happened."

YouTube sighed discomforted knowing what happened.

"I wonder that too."

"Let's make this promise for two friendships!"

YouTube didn't do anything.

"Well, well... one friendship and no more fights with this girl!"

YouTube rolled his eyes but the other boy ignored that.

"I'll try my best. Just for you."

"You don't know her."

"I know her."

"You two even though you don't believe it, have changed a lot in these years. You two have so much in common."

"So you're telling me that because of that we should know each other and be friends." YouTube said pointing at him.

Blogger nodded trying to hide his face.

 **"OH HELL NO!"**

The boy started laughing.

"Remember, that of all of this disaster she also ended up hurt. Especially how you turned out to be a son of a dog to her."

"I always turned out as a son of a bitch to her. Wow! How mature! Using son of a dog!"

Blogger started laughing louder.

YouTube smiled and gazed at the boy lovingly.

 **SLAP!**

YouTube slapped himself.

If this ended this also needs to end.

Blogger also got his finger up and crossed it with YouTube's. Both smiled and left each other in different paths. YouTube covered his eyes with his red beanie trying to hide his frown and tears.

* * *

After a while of staying outside, Yahoo! got inside of her office once again to make her duties. She filled plenty of papers that gave them to her. They were some papers that Microsoft gave to everybody, classified papers. You need to write the truth and he will only know. It was mostly about writing your birth date, age, and much more; the usual. Later she had to introduce it in a folder and write her name on it.

The female felt like she had something else to not worry about anymore. She was relaxed, but it didn't last for long. From the other wall, someone unknown; threw her with all-purpose boiling water on her face. Yahoo's! screams were full of pain, she sounded like she was dying. She fell to the ground crying of the pain. A bucket is thrown to the ground and someone running after it was heard. Obviously, this caught everybody's attention. So everyone decided to get out of their offices to see what just happened.

Everybody saw the woman crying and screaming at her top of her lungs grabbing her face, shouting loudly in agony of how she felt her face was going through hell.

" **IT** **BURNS** **! I-I FEEL LIKE MY WHOLE FACE IS** **TEARING APART**!"

Tears were falling out of her. Google saw her with so much pain.

" **WHAT ARE YOU GUYS WAITING FOR!? HELP HER FOR THE LOVE OF THE CREATOR!** " Yacy shouted and everyone went in a search for ice and water to calm down the burns.

Google came fast as he could with a bucket full of water and ice by also having a towel completely wet of cold water. He took softly her glasses off and leaving some of her hair to a side.

"Wh- Who's touching me? I can't see a thing..."

The pain was so strong that her eyes couldn't open, the touches were completely mysterious for her.

Other people also placed her cold towels by the other sides of her face. Google adjusted delicately the towel in front of her eyes.

"It hurts a lot..."

"Yahoo! you're just so pretty to be crying." Said Yacy.

Google nodded.

"You don't deserve this."

"It's such a shame that you can't go the Gala of the Winnings tomorrow" Aol said being pretty much disappointed.

Google looked at his bucket full of ice and sighed.

"I have to add more ice to this." He lied.

The man went to the kitchen and threw away the water and the ice. He filled the bucket with water and ice once again. If it was already full, why fill it up again and **MOSTLY** leaving it empty. What a weird behavior, am I right?

Google added a weird substance to the water, which he got out of his pocket. It was in a really tiny bottle; the liquid was lilac getting almost transparent.

"I know that this is very important, but it's for a great cause and that's all that matters."

« _Especially the one that you most_ _love dearly_ _._ »

Google threw the weird liquid to the water. Immediately he got the towel getting it wet with the water. He got the rest of the water out and replaced it with normal water.

He came fast to Yahoo! and he made sure to put the towel in the whole woman's face.

Yahoo! sighed feeling relaxed.

"I am feeling way better now."

"That must had to be the water and the ice. You should still feel some of the pain." Aol replied.

"No way, for some weird reason I am feeling more and more better. I am almost feeling nothing!"

Google got the towel out of her and saw all the dead skin of Yahoo's! face.

Yahoo! just sat on the ground. She stroked her face, feeling it softer than before. Finally, she opened her eyes; feeling like before. Strange...

When she opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was Google with the bucket and seeing disturbingly the towel he had on his hands. She immediately hugged him and his friends too.

"Thanks. All of you."

Yahoo! teared up a bit and Google dried up her tears with a tissue.

Yacy looking at her watch said:

"With all of this drama, it's already time to go home."

Google placed the can in its place and threw away that towel.

Yahoo! walked behind him and touched softly his neck by moving her hand up swiftly. Google felt some tingles and saw the woman by his side.

"See you tomorrow, Google."

He could see some pretty happy and somehow seductive eyes? Google blushed lightly and chuckled as a response.

"Hah, see you tomorrow too."

Yahoo! came to her office and grabbed her stuff, but she suddenly got a message from Pinterest.

《 _Message from Pinterest: I left the dress in your house :)_ 》

Yahoo! responded that it was fine, that she really didn't need that she came up with these details.

* * *

Google finally came home and from nowhere he saw YouTube trying to hide his tears. He got worried and asked what happened, but he got interrupted by the sound of the door of the boy's room.

Google sighed and whispered: " _Tomorrow is another day._ "

* * *

A/N: **WHAT THE HELL, WHAT'S THAT THING THAT GOOGLE HAD ON HIS HANDS!? WHAT KIND OF WITCH MAGIC WAS THAT!?** INTERESTING HUH!? STAY TUNED! And poor YouTube geez...

This episode was 4,114 words long

Oh well! Time for some deleted scenes! Oh wait... One of them does give some spoilers, well.. let's see what I can show!

 **Scene where Blogger breaks up with Youtube**

"Well I came here to tell you that-" Blogger was trying to tell him but the fear made him a lump in his throat making him swallow his own words.

"What? What is it?" YouTube asked nervous.

"Um.. I'm leaving you." He replied.

"B-but why?" YouTube said trying to hold his tears.

"Is that... I never wanted to be your boyfriend. I was your boyfriend just to not hurt you, but I realized, It hurts more making a person happy just lying. " Blogger said after he left the place.

REASONS OF ELIMINATION

1\. IT WASN'T HEART TOUCHING ENOUGH.

2\. IT DIDN'T TELL ANY INFORMATION ABOUT BLOGGER

3\. THERE WASN'T ANY EXPLANATION OF WHY THEY WERE A COUPLE IN THE FIRST PLACE.

4\. RUSHED AFFFFFFFF UGGGGG

5\. JUST GO SEE THE NEW ONE (This one huhuhuh), IT'S LIKE 100 LONGER THAN THIS ONE!

* * *

The damage that Sweet Page was doing to Yahoo! was cutting very badly her hair and it was replaced with boiling water.

REASONS OF ELIMINATION

1\. SPANISH SOAP OPERAS CLICHE PFFFFFFFT I BLAME MY YOUNGER SELF AND MY LATIN TELEVISION.

2\. ACTUALLY, THAT'S A SIDE REASON, THE REAL REASON IS BECAUSE I ACTUALLY WANTED MORE PAIN IN THE SCENE, MORE CRUELTY. A BETTER IMPRESSION OF SWEET PAGE.

YES, THIS IS ONLY THE START, FIRST YOUTUBE AND THEN YAHOO! BUT THAT'S NOTHING MUAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

* * *

Scene where Google fixes Yahoo's! problem. (caution: REALLY BAD WRITING)

Suddenly someone knocked at the door.

"Hey Yahoo! Can I come in? I came just to ask you a question." It was Aol who was behind of that door.

"No. Y-You can't" Said Yahoo! sobbing.

Later,the place was full of worried people and she had no choice ,everybody looked at hair ,stayed a while and left her all alone. Google watches her crying, he starts being thoughtful and gets out of the building.

After a while Yahoo's door was being again knocked.

"Who is it?" She asks.

"It's me Google. May I come?"

"N-no, I don't want you to come here" She replied trying to hide her head with something.

Google sighs and enters to the office telling her: "C'mon get here I don't like you see you crying" Yahoo! looks to a side and gets close to him. The man applies some kind of liquid in her head.

"Wha- What are you doing?" She stuttered.

"Nothing special I'm just applying to you a hair remedy." Google replied combing her hair.

"You know it's impossible ,there's no remedy. -touches her hair- My hair! It's back B-but how? How did you did it?" replied Yahoo! with a lot of mixed emotions.

"If I'll told you ,you will think I am crazy. My job here is done. See you tomorrow at the awards night." Google said going to leave the place.

"Google wait!" Yahoo! exclaimed.

"Hmm?"

"Thanks , thanks for everything."

"No problem" He replied.

/Can we talk that this scene ended up cuter than the one that's left?

REASON OF ELIMINATION:

1\. DIDN'T FIT THE REST OF THE EPISODE'S PLOT :( 

And that's it for today! Bye!


	6. Chapter 6 - Today is the day

It was the next day and like all of us know, it's the day of the Gala of the Winnings! To be exact, it was five and a half o' clock of the evening and in Google's home, he was getting ready for it but YouTube hmm... he wasn't. The poor boy was so and **SO** depressed of what happened the day before that he didn't wanted to do anything and this also meant going to the event.

Google knocked the door and asked the boy: "YouTube, are you getting ready? Actually, the most important question is; are you alright?"

"I'm not and I changed my mind. I decided to not go." The boy answered squatting on his bed, having a black blanket covering him completely by having his face as an exception.

"And what's the reason you don't want to come? You have to go, this is a really important celebration especially because this is the first time realizing it and also, those are the awards and you aren't any other website. People want to see you with that award on your hands." Said Google while fixing his jacket from his tuxedo while getting some cologne on.

Google sighed and knocked the door once again: "YouTube, can I get in?"

"No."

Google shut his eyes and opened the door.

"It's because of him, right?"

YouTube gazed at him surprised.

"Ho-How do you know?"

Google sat down next to the boy.

"Well, I got plenty of information and a rumor. To be honest is that I knew everything about this since the start. I watched your corporal language and the visual contacts you had with Blogger, and it was noticeable you wanted something with him. I also knew about the time you confessed to Blogger two years ago in the city's park. Blogger stayed quiet with nothing to say and he only started crying. I know about this because a week later Blogger came to me asking about what to do when your best friend just confesses to you. I knew about the details by telephonic gossips. You called Tumblr asking for help, she called Fanfiction so she could get the place arranged for the occasion. At the end of all of this Fanfiction asked you about how everything turned out and you told her **EVERYTHING**. By all of the excitement Fanfiction told this to Tumblr and for the same reason the  information escaped from her and came to Yahoo! which she was that certain birdie who told me everything."

"Is there not-"

Google interrupted him.

"Later I saw you two last year in the fourth of July together. Blogger just called you to tell you something and I was rushing you to come and go home because it was already too late. I already knew about the confession so I assumed that all about your happiness after that day was because he told you that his feelings were correspon-"

Google was interrupted by a sudden cry.

"It was all a lie!"

YouTube laid down his head over his legs covering his face and making them wet by his tears.

"Wait, what?"

"Blogger faked his feelings for me, he didn't wanted me to get hurt instantly."

"That's something expected coming from him. The poor guy can even die from anxiety."

"I also have knowledge about your bisexuality. Pinterest told me."

"Is it that you can't trust anyone to hide your secrets!?"

"Most of the time it is like that. YouTube, why didn't you told me? Did you just assume that by the fact I am heterosexual I was going to be homophobic to you?

YouTube nodded confirming that.

"Then that's bad for your part to be generalizing, but the past is in the past."

Google sighed.

"If I told you about this..."

"Probably you didn't go through the situation you are having right now. Do you really love Blogger?"

"What's that question about?"

Google ignored his question and repeated what he said.

"Do you really love Blogger?"

"Well yeah." YouTube nodded looking to a side.

"Then tell me, what to you wish it happened instead of this? Or at least; what would you have done to evade all of this situation?"

"I wish I "broke" with him knowing his sudden change of attitude, or at least detected his real desires. It's true what they say. Love is blind. I wish this never happened."

"Please do tell me that you guys are still friends."

"Yeah, we are and he seemed pretty happy about it, it was the same Blogger I met before, the one that I fell with."

"Ugh, it will sound cliché, but sometimes there are points where a friendship is stronger than a romance, but don't worry. If you really love him and if it is like that, if his happiness is the thing that you most want for him to have, then you should let him go. Maybe he was your true love coming from your eyes, but from his, it wasn't like it. Someday you'll find that person who will see you like that, and let's hope you will too. There's a plenty of fish in the sea and even though you obviously want to hide who you really are with a shell of being a tough guy, you are really a sweet one. Someone will fall eventually, that's for sure." Google smiled while playing with the boy's head.

YouTube smiled.

"That's right, thanks dad. You always know what to say. I should have told you about this from the start."

The young boy hugged the older. Google hugged him back.

"It's nothing, my boy."

YouTube stopped hugging him and dried up his tears with the blanket. The boy smiled while getting it off saying: "And about the corporal language and the visual contacts of someone in love, I suppose you know because of Yahoo! Isn't it? Don't ask how I know, because I've found the answer the same way you did."

"You don't seem smart, but you really are."

Google stroked the boy's head.

"While me, I'm not. I am supposed to know the answer of what she might feel for me, but I don't know. Maybe it's for the fact that people hide their feelings differently. Maybe she doesn't feel the same and I understand it. There's way too many defects on me and much more about the reason why she doesn't love me."

The poor man got anxiety.

" **AND I DON'T** **UNDERSTAND** **IT! I DON'T** **UNDERSTAND** **WHY I AM LIKE THIS! I AM NOT LIKE THIS! I DON'T WANT TO! THIS WOMAN IS A** **CURSE** **AND SHE'S FUCKING UP MY** **MIND** **ENTIRELY!** "

Google hid his face with his hands and slowly he was lowering them down till his mouth.

"No, she isn't a curse. She's a beautiful temporary curse that might end up everything wonderful or everything completely destroyed." He continued.

The redheaded was being an earthquake, YouTube placed his hand over the shaking shoulder of the man.

"And where is that anxiety coming from? What are you going to do with her?"

"I'm planning on telling my feelings for her."

"She'll surely accept you Google, not only you are great when it's coming to be consoling. I also feel like you can fulfill all of those needs that she might have; but, what if it doesn't go as we are expecting? What will you do?"

Google lifted up his face swallowing his spit while having a tear.

"Guess I'll have to deal with it."

The man dried up his tear and tried to change his mood.

"I'll ask you once again, are you going to go to the event?"

YouTube jumped out of bed.

"Of course! I can't wait to see the type of disasters that the guys will do!"

Google laughed getting up from the bed and told him:"That's the YouTube we all know, don't do anything illegal. Okay?"

The man was getting out of the room, but before closing the door he told him that he was going to tell him when was the hour they needed to leave, but now he needed to get himself ready.

And the door was shut.

* * *

Yahoo! was looking at herself in the mirror having her violet colored dress on. The dress didn't had a too revealing low neckline, which it got closed by a button that was behind her neck. The most revealing thing was the back of the dress which it let all of her back visible it was from a very stretched fabric but it started to be a more relaxed and wrinkled one. It had two spaces on the left and right side of the dress coming down her hips which they started from there and ended at her feet. In the spaces there was soft lilac transparent fabric, revealing her porcelanic legs to everyone's sight and of course in the middle, the wrinkly violet fabric; there was her exclamation logo in a diamond-like shape made of amethysts that let the dress bring a beautiful shine.

Even though she seemed to be ready to go there was so stuff left that she needed to wear and one of those were her shoes.

Yahoo! came back to the red package that Pinterest left in her home, the package where there was that gorgeous dress that she was wearing. She opened it and found again that little note that was handwritten in red ink.

《 _Here you go, and I left a gift inside ;D!_ 》

«Pinterest, being generous as always. I didn't need this! I already had a pair! Even though I'll admit that they are really pretty and if I don't use them that would be pretty rude of me.»

She got her heels on her delicate and tiny soft feet. They were lilac but they had so much opacity that they were somehow transparent. To help these lectors lovers of drama, what I was talking about is that they are the same shoes that were used by that princess in Enchanted. If you haven't seen the movie, its okay, this is to help to visualize better the shoes.

"Now the hair."

Yahoo! loosened up her hair covering her button that got the dress in its place. She grabbed two parts of her hair and put them back sideways leaving a nice bump on her hair.

After having her hair done it was time for the makeup, but first things first.

The contact lenses.

The woman didn't wanted to use her glasses. It was a bit hard but she got to put them on. This was one of those occasions that she truly did put makeup on, even though she left still a trail of her original face.

There was one thing left. The earrings. Yahoo! got her earrings that had a shape of an exclamation sign in backwards, they were also made in a diamond-like form and guess what! They were made by really little diamonds!

She was ready, she took the other card of invitation that she received saying that she was nominated. Some screams interrupted her peace.

Plenty rings were heard and a totally messy blue haired girl was running and shouting:

"The girls are here!"

The woman followed the young girl and laid next to a wall of the living room.

"What's with all of these screams Tu—"

Yahoo! was interrupted by more screams.

 **"OH MY GOODNESS, YAHOO! YOU LOOK** **BEAUTIFUL** **!"**

 **"THAT DRESS FITS YOU PERFECTLY!"**

 **"I BET SHE DID THIS FOR SOME CERTAIN GUY!"**

Yahoo! said what she only had in her mind.

"What."

DeviantArt and Tumblr gazed seriously at Fanfiction and whacked her head.

"Of course is not for that!" Both girls shouted.

"Exactly, it is an important occasion so everyone has to dress with etiquette. Also, girls, you can come in." Yahoo! answered.

"You heard her!" Tumblr shouted getting out of the way from the gate. "Come in!"

The three teenagers walked to Tumblr's room, but before of entering, she asked them something.

"You guys brought everything?"

The two girls nodded.

* * *

After a while of getting inside of her room, Fanfiction decided to ask a question to Tumblr.

"Tumblr, is 4chan going to come to the awards?"

Tumblr responded excitedly.

"Yeah! He told me he was going to come to only see me! "

While Tumblr was cupping her right blushed cheek for remembering of what her boyfriend told her, DeviantArt asked her something when she was combing her hair.

"Are you sure about that?"

Tumblr was getting on the last thing that was left, her blue heels and responded being doubtful.

"Umm, yeah. I think so…"

"Well, if you say so…" Fanfiction said being somehow insecure.

A knock was heard and behind the door the sweet voice of Yahoo! who was telling them that it was time to leave.

All of them got on the seats of Yahoo's! car and obviously she was the one riding it. Next to her, there was Tumblr, Fanfiction and DeviantArt were on the back seats.

After some time they arrived to the place. Yahoo! gave them the instructions, that they leave the car and she parks the car, that after the activity is over they had to go with her to receive transportation.

The woman parked her car and got out of it. She walked for a bit and entered the place, but of course, she got interrupted by a bodyguard.

"You are on the VIP list. You need to make some signatures." Said the man that was next to the big black gate.

"Sure." Yahoo! responded trying to hide her nerves.

A short black haired woman who had red lipstick and a formal shirt of the same color and black pants was sitting on a table that had a beautiful tablecloth of the color from the blood just called her happily telling her what to do.

"You need to sign these two papers. You just aren't invited, you are VIP! Aren't you excited? You are nominated! Actually, I believe that I am more excited. It's my first time meeting so many celebrities!"

The woman moved the two papers towards Yahoo!

Yahoo! was already signing them.

"It's your first time doing this?" Yahoo! asked.

"Yeah!" She shouted to after that say something under her breath fastly because of her emotion. "omgyahooanswersjusttalkedtome"

Yahoo! ended signing up the documents.

"And this one!" The woman shouted.

"But they were two papers?"

The woman of violet looked at the tiny black notebook which had plenty of signature in it.

"Ohh an autograph right?"

Yahoo! smiled and also signed the notebook.

The woman fastly gave her a tiny card.

"Ah! And have this card! In there it says the number of the table where you need to go!"

Yahoo! took the card and got past the gates entering the place.

"You know that you shouldn't be asking autographs to the celebrities right?" Said the Latin bodyguard.

"Pfft. Shut up." The woman replied.

When entering the place Yahoo! could see that there was plenty of tables with their white tablecloths that had many cards over them saying "VIP". The roof looked like it was made from a red metal, even though it looked it needed to open in a moment. There was a huge scenario upwards, it had lots of stairs to get the award. There was also other tables from the top that had the same cards and were on the left and right extremes of the place.

She read her card, "Table 118" She tried to search for the table but suddenly she was surprised by an unexpected hug.

Yahoo! gasped in fright.

"Hey! Are you excited? I am! I knew I was right, the dress looks wonderful on you!" Said Pinterest having way too much excitement.

"A bit, you didn't need to give me those pair of shoes Pinterest." She replied.

Pinterest started moving her hand to the other side looking away.

"Yeah, yeah I know, but you know that's the way of who I am. I have to go, the websites of arts and crafts are waiting for me."

Yahoo! nodded and Pinterest left her alone.

"Now, table one hundred ei-" Yahoo! looked up. "iight".

The woman sighed.

"It's one of the highest tables."

Yahoo! started walking through the stairs and remembered something.

Damn it.

He's going to be there. He's going to see her.

Google is going to be there.

From that thought Yahoo! almost lost balance and almost startled herself when Bing mentioned her name.

"Oh! Finally, you're here Yahoo! We were waiting for you!"

Bing, Yacy, Aol and him were there. Damn it. Google. She thought that the rest of search engines were sitting in other tables, but from what she knows only three people of that denomination were nominated.

The man seemed to be distracted getting his vest in its place, and so he did with his shirt. He didn't even noticed when the female just sat next to him.

Yahoo! tried to not tremble next to him.

But, was he really that distracted? Google only didn't wanted to see her to not get crazy over her.

« _Everything's fine, I won't talk to her or even look at her, I don't have any idea of how she is looking at this moment. I bet this was all planned by Yacy and Aol. Both wanted to sit together to take the seats. I just have to keep doing what I'm doing and everything is going to turn out as planned._ »

Everything seemed to be fine in Google's mind until Aol opened his mouth.

"Hey Google, aren't you going to say anything?" Aol asked with a grin and was also dressed with etiquette.

« _Son of a— no, he's doing it on purpose._ »

Google was looking at his phone with all the purpose to ignore everybody.

"Say nothing of what?" Google kept ignoring them.

"Hello? Are you deaf? Bing just told us about the dazzling lady that's next to you." Yacy said also grinning as well.

Yacy was right, Yahoo! was next to him. Ignoring her and not saying anything would get things worse. Google didn't wanted to ruin his plan, but in these cases, he needed a change of plans.

Google turned off his phone and store it inside of his vest, and assumed to cough a bit.

Yahoo! tried to hide her face from Google.

"My apologies, that was pretty rude of me doing that."

Google almost stayed quiet swallowing his words when he saw her.

"I-It's a pleasure having you here Yahoo!"

Yahoo! smiled and closed her eyes.

"It's a pleasure having you here too."

There was a tiny silence in that table.

"I feel like I'm being watched." Said Bing.

"We are going to be recorded by many television networks, so when this already starts it's going to go on live television." Aol replied.

"Talking about views, I wish that thing over there from the roof could open." Yahoo! said looking at it.

"It is truly a beautiful night."

« _But I suppose that there's something more beautiful than the night next to me right?_ » Google thought after saying his comment.

"I-I'm thirsty, I'll go to get a drin-"

"They are leaving drinks over the table, Google." Yacy interrupted him.

Goddamnit.

He couldn't escape.

Bing was bored and decided to look back to find out that there was a table full of snacks.

"Oh my god! There's a table full of snacks! Let's go Aol!" The midget shouted.

"Snacks? Count me in!" Yacy replied.

Aol sighed and smiled.

"Wait for me."

The man lifted up his brows and looked directly to Google making him signs to Yahoo!

Google looked at him badly.

« _You believe that you're so funny huh?_ »

Now Google and Yahoo! were alone together.

Oh no.

Yahoo! wanted to escape too, she could have said that she wanted to go the bathroom, the thing is…

That she didn't know where the bathroom was.

Google to break the ice told her a compliment.

"You look really great tonight."

« _Really? Of all you could have told her, that's all you had to say Google?_ » Google thought wanting to die.

Yahoo! smiled and rubbed her cheek that had a bit of blush. The woman gazed at him directly to his eyes.

"Thanks. I can say pretty much the same thing for you Google."

The man felt how his heartbeat just went a little faster.

Both of them took a napkin from the table to calm their nerves down and accidentally they touched hands.

And they separated them.

"Take it." Said Yahoo!

"No, you take it." Google responded.

"Seriously, take it."

"Ladies first, you take it."

"I give up"

Yahoo! dropped the napkin having her cheeks red and turned to the other side for the man to not see her. He did the same thing.

« _**FOR THE LOVE OF THE CREATOR, LET ME DIE!**_ » Both of them thought.

« _Google, you are going nowhere if you stay like this. I have to tell her tonight. It has been six years of the same thing, it has to be done today!_ »

* * *

A/N: THE DELETED SCENES ARE WAY TOO LONG IN HERE, SO FUCK THAT. THIS CHAPTER HAD A DIFFERENT DRESS FOR YAHOO! AND IT WAS ALL MADE IN POV'S. DISGUSTING. WELP! LET'S SEE IF GOOGLE GETS THE GIRL OF HIS DREAMS!


	7. Chapter 7 - Need for Answers

"Sorry for that." Said Google.

Google grabbed the handkerchief and got rid some of her sweat.

"I think you need it more, you have all of that makeup to look yourself presentable in here. In my opinion, I believe that you don't need it. You're way too beautiful to be carrying that."

"Oh! Really? Thanks..." Yahoo! exclaimed moving her head to another side having some blush.

« _You never stop being so adorable and gorgeous and that makes me crazy. I hate all of this and I want to get rid of it. I want to tell how much I_ _love_ _you and that maybe, somehow I don't know; we might_ _end_ _like the fairytales "Happily ever after"_ »

The tree co-workers came back from the table of snacks.

"Hello, long time no see. We just came back from the black hole" Yacy said sarcastically.

"And all of that sarcasm, is there a reason for it Yacy?" Yahoo! asked.

"Well you see, let's say that Bing even though he looks like a tiny son of a bit- what he has for a mouth is a black hole. You had to see him Yahoo! How he ate all of those snacks!"

 **"THAT'S NOT TRUE"** Bing shouted when he saw Yacy dying of laughter from what she said.

"There were two witnesses and they say the exact same thing. Do you have something to say about it, Bing?" Aol replied.

•

•

•

"Nothing, just help me to sit down, please."

Yahoo! smiled and Google tried to get his eyes out of her by he couldn't. Thinking about the fact that he was going to tell her was just too much for him. For him, she was like a candy and he was a child who didn't wanted anything else besides that candy. He wants to have it, appreciate it and eat with kisses.

Yahoo! noticed this and made a naive expression.

"Seems like you're lost. You must be thinking a lot about something huh?"

Google just blushed a bit while looking at her.

"Yeah." He chuckled.

«Yes, I am lost. In this curse you just threw at me. I am thinking of how I'm going to tell you, really, I love you so much...»

The anchorman shouted to the microphone: "In a few minutes we'll be ready!"

Google just got frightened by it and sighed. Yahoo! started laughing.

"Hey, you seem a bit scared today. Is everything okay?"

His thoughts were screaming.

 _ **«NO! I'M NOT! I WANT TO TELL YOU!»**_

"Yeah, everything's fine. It was just.. it was just that the sound from that speaker was so loud."

"I understand" Yahoo! giggled. "I know how annoying it is."

The waiter came to the table one hundred eighteen and left a plate on it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, today's dinner. Hope you enjoy it and have a good night."

The waiter winked at them before leaving.

"Neato! Because I was hungry!" Bing shouted hitting the silverware with the table.

"And then he says that he doesn't have a black hole for a mouth" Said Aol almost whispering at them.

"Where are your manners Bing?" Yahoo! asked joking at him.

"Nah, doesn't matter."

"Hm."

The announcer got up from the enormous altar.

"Now we are going to give the awards, but these are in categories. The first category is about social networks and after creative pages, websites about cinematography, search engines and much more!" The man confirmed.

Google and the rest stayed there waiting while eating until they get their awards.

"I am your host Linux!"

"Hmm, I didn't expect that. Linux never told me he was going to be the host of this." Google commented.

"You two know each other!?" The four shouted.

Google nodded.

"First of all, I need that all of you to stand up. We are going to be listening to the national anthem of the United States." Said Linux.

Everybody stood up and got their right hands on their chests while the patriotic song was reproducing.

After a while of a bunch of boring stuff that you might not see because you are only interested in seeing the people with their awards, finally, it was time to receive the awards.

"We are going to start with social media."

Linux took the card and opened it.

"The third place is for Twitter!"

Twitter got up from her table and walked through the stairs to grab her trophy.

Linux directed the microphone to Twitter.

"Thanks for everything, protect the planet and its creatures! Love the birds!" Twitter said before coming down the stairs.

* * *

Meanwhile in the table "VIP 98" There was Deviantart sitting next to Pinterest. Deviantart leaned a little to a side of the table "VIP 97" where Tumblr was sitting. Being next to Facebook was a headache and things were getting worse and worse, Blogger and 4chan weren't present in all of this.

Deviantart asked a question to Tumblr.

"Yo, Tumblr. Are you actually sure that 4chan did come?"

Tumblr moved her head looking to the ground and said: "I don't know."

Twitter went downstairs and came back to the table.

The host looked back to the paper.

"The second place is for Tumblr!"

Demotivated, Tumblr walked upstairs and grabbed the microphone.

The young one sighed and with her almost-broken voice, she told the audience: "Thank you so much for this material, but...does it really matter? You are only important if you are someone big and still, you are despised. Ladies, gentlemen from other genders. People of all races and sexualities and social classes, if one day you feel like being rejected or betrayed by someone"

* * *

Hey! Let me in!" 4chan shouted having an invitation on his hand, but the bodyguard didn't let him in.

"I'm sorry, but thanks to the law you are prohibited to go to these types of special events and all of us know how is your behavior." Said the bodyguard with arms crossed.

* * *

"It's not your fault, it'll never be. Unless you did something to that person before, if it is like that, tell me: Who are you? By our oppressive society, you are nothing, you are garbage and by the morality, you are also garbage for doing that. If you let yourself to lost so easily you will get to nothing and those monsters by their attitudes will also lead to nothing. People make millions of promises and just some of them are accomplished. In here there are lots of websites trusting the wrong people. Even though" Tumblr smiled. "Dream big! If you are strong enough to fight evil your dreams will come true!"

"Somehow I feel that something's wrong with Tumblr." Yahoo! said being really worried.

* * *

Meanwhile in table ninety-seven ...

"Dumbass..." Said Facebook.

"Surely something happened to her! Don't say that!" Twitter shouted.

"Do I look like I care?"

* * *

Tumblr gave back the microphone to the announcer and left the stage.

"Well, that was pretty emotional Tumblr... Now let's get to the first place... Facebook."

Facebook stood up all confident about herself and got into the stage as fast as she could.

"Hello everybody!" She said shaking her arms up.

"Your trophy mi-"

Facebook snatched the golden trophy out of the hands of the black long haired man.

"Something to sa-"

"Selfie!"

Facebook took a photo with the host out of nowhere and went down of the stage.

Linux organized himself getting himself just how it was before Facebook came in.

After a while of waiting it was finally the time for the last category.

"Well... Now it's time for the last category the Search Engines! The third place is for Bing!"

Bing just threw his plate madly:

"What!?"

Bing walked not so happily and got the trophy out of the man's hands and left without saying anything word.

The silence was so uncomfortable that only Bing had the doubts of who had stolen his second place... If he hates Google because he's the best... He will treat worse to that one who took what he only had left.

"Hey, what's going on with you Bing?" Aol asked laughing.

"What do you think? They had taken the only thing that made me compensate a bit, which it was the second place. That website who just took it will be permanently on my hate list."

Yahoo! looked at Bing and had some empathy for him.

"Bing, the third place isn't that ba-"

"The second place is for..."

« _What is she doing!? Why does she feel_ _sorrow_ _for him!? No. Google calm down, she's such a sweetheart who happens to feel_ _empathy_ _for everything. Is that one of the reasons I fell for her?_ » Google thought sighing.

"Yahoo!"

Bing and Yahoo! shouted from the impression.

"What!?"

Yahoo! went down softly from the chair walking in that red runway with a shy expression looking at the ground. When she got up from the stage the announcer gave her the microphone.

"M-Me so-something to say? Umm well, this was really unexpected, so umm... thanks, I guess?" Yahoo! said grabbing the award awkwardly.

Tumblr got swiftly close to the table VIP one hundred eighteen and got something out of Yahoo's! purse and got away from there running.

The audience made an "aww", but there was just one person in the public who was in disagreement.

* * *

A woman with a pink dress that ended on her thighs that also had some red heels and a bow near her stomach. That was Sweet Page and she was having something on her mind.

« _Fucking bitch; after all everything went wrong. Not for long..._ »

* * *

While getting down and coming back to the table, even though Yahoo! seemed nervous there was a tiny spark of something that made her lightened up, called happiness, but it was just a tiny extract of it, who knows what other surprise she might find out later.

"And the first place goes to the most known one! Google Chrome!"

"Chrome!?" The quartet of search engines asked surprised.

Google went up to grab the award and really didn't had anything to say.

"Thank you very much for all of you coming here today... and well to be honest I don't have anything else to say... I just wish for all of you to have a nice night."

He got out of the stage and walked to the table.

"Chrome? Where did that come from?" Said Yahoo! having her wrist on her cheek looking at him seductively.

"Ah... You didn't know? That's my middle name..., but since I find it so unnecessary I don't use it for anything."

« _Damn it Google, don't get blushed, don't get blushed._ »

"Well guys, seems like the event ended so I might leave. See you guys later." Aol said getting up from the chair.

"Same." Said the rest of them doing the same action, except Bing because he fell down the chair and made a big mess.

Everyone was getting out of the event.

Google forgot something really important.

« _Damn it!_ Ugh _Google! You're so stupid! So many hours staying there and you never told her! Your only chance and you_ _lost_ _it!_ » Google thought while he encountered Linux.

"Linux, no time for talk. Where's Yahoo? I need to find her!"

The yellow-eyed man answered: "Ah, that's the adorable chick you were talking about me on the telephone. I saw her. She was in the way almost leaving. If you find YouTube say hi to him for me!"

"Thanks!"

Google was about to leave immediately but Linux grabbing his shoulder and whispered.

 _"Go get her tiger."_

The man nodded and left Linux alone. He was walking almost running and he finally got to see her.

 _«Wait, is that Yahoo? Yes! It is her!»_

While he was walking Yahoo! could be seen somehow desperate to get out of the place and next to her was... Sweet Page? Oh no...

"Just one simple action can make her have a ridiculous moment." Sweet Page thought having a glass of vodka in her hand.

Yahoo! was walking next to her and Sweet Page had the glass just in time to pour the liquid and even to hit her with it but she was so distracted that she accidentally pushed Sweet Page's arm making the beverage to fall down the pink lady. Behind Yahoo! there was Google and because he was also so distracted, that without knowing he made her fall down with the glass, making it break in many pieces.

Sweet Page got up having the glass shards embedded in her face and roared: **WUAAAAAGH!**

An employee of the cleaning staff touched her back and asked:

"Miss, are you alright?"

Sweet Page turned her head and was a completely new person, no... she wasn't a person... she was a...

 **"VIRUS! EVERYBODY RUN!"** Someone shouted from the crowd.

She had green skin, black eyes with yellow pupils and a huge jaw. The people started going nuts and left the place as fast as possible, but someone was left behind.

* * *

Deviantart tried to walk through the big crowd, but the people from behind didn't let her. They were pushing her and she was almost going to fall and be stepped on, but fortunately, someone carried her.

 **"HEY! PUT ME DOWN!"** She shouted.

"It would be pretty ironic if you died here not because of a virus attack but instead of a website stampede. With this way you can escape faster." The boy replied grabbing her in a bridal style.

"YouTube!? You hate me! Wouldn't you love to see me die from that!?"

"Listen here you little piece of shit, there are lots of times that I am insensitive, but I don't want to see you dead okay? I have changed my mind lately."

Deviantart rolled her eyes.

"Where's Blogger?"

"If you wanted to flirt with him because he broke up with me, you can't do it. For some strange reason, he didn't appear."

 **"WHAT!?"**

* * *

Yahoo! already left the place and by her surprise, she didn't find her car.

"Ugh! Why does this happen to me!? I shouldn't have trusted Tumblr! Now I have to call a taxi... I wonder what's that girl up to..."

* * *

"Tumblr you are sixteen! You can't drive!" Fanfiction exclaimed.

Tumblr got out an apprenticeship license.

"Apprenticeship license baby!"

"Underaged girl driving a stolen car. All of this is so illegal, but... **LET'S GO TO THIS PARTY! I FEEL LIKE IT'S GOING TO BE A BOMB!** " Wikipedia shouted from the back seats all excited.

"#Wow! We don't see this Wikipedia every day! I knew that going with you would be more #fun than with Facebook! Also, where is DeviantArt?" Twitter asked.

"DeviantArt? I thought she was here!" Tumblr exclaimed as she was looking back. "Let's find her."

"Ehh, I don't think so Tumblr. In my phone says that there's a terrible traffic. We can't go back. Should we call her later?" Fanfiction asked.

"I #belive that she was in the #bathroom when all of us left..."

"4chan would love to be here in this moment! Blogger would die from a panic attack! Steam stayed on his bed?" The albino asked.

"Yup." Fanfiction responded. "The usual, though I wonder why both of them aren't here tonight."

* * *

Google approached to Yahoo! and saw her all worried. The man grabbed the female's shoulder.

"Yahoo!, seems like something's bothering you..."

"Of course I'm bothered! I was left in here without a car! Tumblr took it!" Yahoo! shouted walking side to side.

Google frowned.

"It's not to bother, but... I could take you to your house. It's just a favor between best friends."

 _«Yes! Another opportunity and I took it!»_

"Really? Thank you so much! For this and many more reasons I love your personality so much! You are always offering help even without needing to do it!" Yahoo! hugged him.

Google got surprised by that hug. Those words made his face go red.

"You have a heart of gold." Continued Yahoo! while she stopped hugging him.

 _«She's so delicate, shy and so...so beautiful... I_ _love_ _seeing her when she stops being so shy and shows her_ _happiness_ _.»_

* * *

YouTube managed to find Pandora while carrying Deviantart on his arms.

"What's this? Was there also a wedding that I missed? So many things happened this night." Said Pandora sarcastically.

"He's right YouTube. We are out of the danger zone. I have legs, you know?"

"Well, if you say so..." Said YouTube letting Deviantart fall to the ground.

 **"AUCH!"** Deviantart got up from the ground and fixing up her dress getting the dirt out of it. **"WHY DID YOU BROUGHT ME HERE WITH PANDORA!?** Not offense Pandora."

"No offense taken sweetheart, I am really enjoying all of this. Just don't start screaming because I'll end up doing the same but from anxiety." Pandora replied.

"Umm excuse me "Miss Artist" To go home and to the party where your friends are it's not by walking. I can't use Google's car. My buddy Pandy got out of there at the same time as I did, so we'll be using his car." YouTube responded.

"I have an apprenticeship license. I've heard that this party is going to **ROCK!** " Pandora shouted doing a peace sign with his hands, also known as the symbol for the heavy metal fans.

"Google wouldn't let you use his car for that right?" Deviantart asked crossing her arms and sighing. "You are a disaster."

"Not only that, but Google is busy doing something really important tonight."

* * *

Google opened the door of the vehicle and Yahoo! got inside. The man turned it on and from there they went to the street. Google tried to look at her but it was a constant war because he couldn't do it. He had to keep his eyes on the road.

"...Hey Yahoo!..."

"Hmm?"

"Before I take you home, would you want to go somewhere else?"

"Sure! No problem..."

«I _s this real? Is this a_ _dream_ _? Take me everywhere you want me to go, I'll never have no as an answer._ » She thought.

The man looked directly at the woman's eyes, sky blued eyes; totally sparkling ones. It made him go nuts. Google simply responded with a smile, everything was turning out great until...

 **"CAREFUL!"**

Yahoo! shouted frightened. Google was going to almost hit a car.

"I am so sorry, I was looking right. I don't want to lose you, it was just a mistake from me."

Google whispered softly to make the other thing he was going to say not heard of.

 _"And that's what I am..."_

"What?"

Yahoo! gazed at him with a completely red face. Google got rid of a tear without her noticing and said:

"What's all of this? Why is there so many traffic? I guess I should turn on the radio."

When Google turned on the radio the first thing that was heard was some romantic music. Both got their faces blushed as there was a silence with only having the music.

"Oh umm... **EHEM.** I'll change the station."

Google changed the station to one that had instrumental music, but... something wasn't right... The radio was giving news in the wrong station.

«In the place of AnexoAwards or as know as the Gala of the Winnings there was a virus attack detected coming from a woman of pinkish clothing. Right now everyone is out of the place and the streets are filled with traffic. The victim was Megaupload and he's actually having convulsions, right now is being received by the emergency room.»

"What!? An actual direct attack at an important event!? I understand they have done this in the TimeSquare, but Incognito always stopped them before they did their misdeeds. I suppose they decided to attack in a place where Incognito didn't expect for this to happen... Wait. Pinkish clothing... That explains it all..." Yahoo! said while looking at her hands.

"Yep, it was her. She was all a lie. Everyone was in danger, especially you."

"At least she didn't do anything to me..."

"I doubt it, I believe she was the one who threw you that boiling water."

"But if it was like that, then, why didn't she attacked me directly to end my life?"

"She didn't wanted to create a big conmo-"

" **IS IT BECAUSE SHE KNOWS THAT INCOGNITO IS AN EMPLOYEE OF WHERE WE WORK AND HE COULD HAVE AVOIDED THAT!? I STILL DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY THEY KEEP COMING. WASN'T THAT BY CAPTURING WANDEX EVERYTHING WAS ACCOMPLISHED**!?"

"Perhaps, that's why I felt something strange in her, but that's where you are wrong. The viruses never rest which Incognito doesn't. Wandex didn't either but they captured her." Google said having his hands on the wheel even though the car wasn't moving.

"So what you're basically saying is that Incognito is the new "Wandex" of this decade and century?"

"Exactly, apparently Incognito wants justice to be back where it belongs and the same for the movement that it was in the past."

Yahoo! nodded.

"True, it's strange, but... seems like the government hid all information about the soldiers and websites that had powers like Wandex after her death. I just hope that it doesn't get like it was in the past that the viruses came here often."

Yahoo! seemed to know a lot of the topic.

"And how do you know that? Do you have any parent or?"

"Nothing, I just got interested on the topic and I decided to do some research about it..."

 _«That is so much knowledge coming from any ignorant citizen about the topic. You must have something Yahoo! I have your eyes on you Yahoo!_ _Answers_ _, but how could I suspect from someone I appreciate so much with something so bad? No, it isn't terrible, but she could be a subject with lots of_ _classified knowledge_ _.»_ Google thought.

After a while, both could finally arrive at their destiny.

"We're here." said Google parking his car in a flower field full of pink flowers.

Both got out of the vehicle.

"Oh! A flower field!"

"I brought you here because it just simply makes me feel like I was here before..., but I can't remember... It truly is a beautiful place."

"I can understand that! This place is simply gorgeous! Especially that white flower with petals that have violet on their tips which is in the middle of the field!"

Google started smiling, he truly loved to see Yahoo! being happy for the most insignificant things.

"I also brought you here because I knew that these were your favorite flowers."

"Yes, I don't know why but when I see them they bring me so much peace and make me feel so happy. They make me feel innocent. Being really happy... that's something I miss to feel for a while."

"But we aren't here for the flowers."

"And what is it?" Yahoo! asked innocently.

Google coughed and fixed himself for a bit.

"Yahoo!, for how long do we know each other?"

"Seven years, I remember it was in the month of April." Said Yahoo! smiling remembering the past.

"We met because of how always Microsoft is lazy and he ordered you to be the guide for the new stupid guy who was a teacher of one of the best academies. Totally a bothersome."

"Google you aren't stupid! Actually, you are one of the most intelligent people I know!"

Google smiled.

"I remember when I opened the door and I mixed up what I had to say."

Yahoo! started laughing.

"Yeah! You said: My Google is name! It was so funny! Totally something unforgettable! I would pay to see it again!"

"You know why I acted like that? I really had everything like a script, but when I opened the door I saw this beautiful lady who just left me without words. It was just a surprise by beauty, nothing of attraction. So I ignored it. Even though the color red in that sweater looked terrible in you."

Yahoo! blushed but stayed in silence.

"That changed, after the accident. I saw how you tried to help me after what I helped you with, it wasn't something that big. I just simply separated you for being Bing's assistant to finally work in what you finally studied."

"Yes and Bing affected me a lot mentally, which is why I was so grateful for it. I was finally doing what I truly liked to do."

"Still, the accident did left me destroyed not only physically but also mentally. Luckily I am the same I used to be, just with some scars. You helped me with my biggest anxiety and that was taking care of YouTube, and you didn't have to do it I could have just called someone else for that. Is crazy, but... I was even thinking of committing suicide because of how much it affected me."

"Yes, I remember it. YouTube told me. He asked me if it was normal to put a chandelier in the middle of the attic. Because he saw a rope wrapped around your neck. I tried to help you but then I understood that I needed to help you more.

"And thanks to that you helped me so much. I am almost recuperated of it."

"Was it really seven years?"

"Yes, seven years ago in August you came to the hospital to visit me. I was with some bandages over my eyes and had some broken bones."

"And after that, I also decided to go to the hospital when YouTube was in school."

"And you shouldn't do it."

"I remember when they were cleaning your eyes you started crying from the pain." Yahoo! placed her hand over her mouth almost crying when she remembered that.

"And then I saw this sweet woman, that was so comprehensive, so sweet, so friendly. Including after some years of that accident you were like that and I see that's how you are. You are a woman who is so sweet that if you were a candy you could give me diabetes. A woman that even sees a dead fly and feels empathy for it. After a while, you didn't surprised me physically but also mentally. You are the best thing that came in my life. You have fixed me so much about events you don't even know, but you have also been the worst that happened to me."

Yahoo! felt like something inside of her was just broken.

"W-what!?" Yahoo! exclaimed almost crying.

"What I'm saying is... Yahoo! you just didn't helped me mentally, you have ruined me and I want to fix that. I want answers but I don't have any."

"What are you talking about?"

"You have cursed me, you made me sick. After of all of this, I stayed up some nights thinking about you, my heart got faster each and every time I saw you."

Google grabbed Yahoo's! hand and placed it over his chest, feeling his heartbeat.

"It is not supposed to a heart to beat like that. It isn't supposed that I am almost crying for the thought of someone being with you. This is not normal."

"I know where are you going with this, but please do continue. Surprise me." Yahoo! said seriously.

Google got really nervous and started shaking. His heart was going so fast that it felt like his heart was going out of place.

"Is not normal that I am suddenly shaking from what you just said. I don't understand why my heart is like this. I never felt something like this.

The man started crying.

"I don't understand why I am crying! I don't understand why you do this to me! The strangest thing is that if it is an illness it would be the best to keep you away from me but if it was like that then I would be left destroyed inside for eternity. I am scared. I am scared of the answer. I was scared of this happening to me. I was scared of falling in love, but I did and it was exactly you Yahoo!

Google fell to the ground crying and trembling.

Yahoo! leaned down on her knees towards him, making contact with the flowers. She got a napkin out of her purse and dried out the man's tears. She caressed his cheeks and looked fixedly at his blue, green? eyes. The woman got his glasses off and placed her hands cupping his cheeks.

"Google, tell me more. Tell me the reasons of why you act like this with me. Tell me why you are so in love with me. If this is something psychological tell me the things that I do that makes you crazy."

Google started laughing.

"I'll never end..." Google chuckled. "But I'll say some of them. They are dumb stuff, but I don't understand why they do attract me so much."

"Because when you're mentally sick every little thing can activate any attacks."

"When you get mad you do this weird thing with your nose. I believe you wrinkle it up. It's something funny but that nonsense ma-makes me crazy."

Yahoo! smiled.

"You mean this?"

Yahoo! wrinkled up her nose.

"Yeah! That!"

Yahoo! started laughing and smiling.

"No! Not that! Agh!"

Google hid his face with his hands.

"Hm?"

"Your smile, your lips... sincerely I love everything about you, your laugh is like a beautiful melody to me. I was so nervous for saying this to you tonight I made myself the distracted one. When I saw you being so happy for the flowers I felt like I was falling for you even more and it doesn't end, it keeps growing."

Yahoo! placed her hands over her mouth and felt so touched she started crying ruining her makeup while gazing at him not caring about her surroundings.

"What I love the most is seeing you happy. Seeing you have happiness, and if you are part of mine I wish to be part of yours. I wish to have you entirely and even get to know more parts of you that I may not have knowledge about. Yahoo! I'd love to make you happy, but you are something so pricey, so appreciated, something that I love entirely but I don't know it's price. I don't know if I'm the perfect one for the role of the one to bring you happiness and if I'm not I would end up broken inside.

Yahoo! smiled and got closer to him and pushed her delicate and soft lips with his. Google could felt how his cheek was wet not only for his tears but also from hers.

Google was astonished and started crying for a bit, did she really accepted him? It seems that all of this is a dream. If hearts could run away from themselves he would be already dead.

She was kissing him. It was a short one, even though both wanted it to be longer.

Yahoo! started smiling and crying of happiness. She continued grabbing him by the cheeks.

"Google you're doing it! You're making me happy! You just discovered what was needed! What I needed! What you needed! You have the answer! You are my happiness! You had me cursed too! It's not an illness, it's just love... a love without any control... Sincerely you are such a generous, careful, affectionate and many more things that left me completely breathless. You proved me all of this now and also protective, you just got worried about me since the start. Sincerely if you weren't I wouldn't even know how to reject you... I wouldn't have a heart. Google! You might already know this for now, but I love you!

Yahoo! was grabbing tightly Google's clothes, specifically his chest.

"Repeat it to me, please."

"I love you! I love you! I love you!"

Google smiled and shouted: "Shut up already!"

The man pulled her dress and started kissing passionately the woman. Yahoo! closed her eyes and let herself go. They stayed like that for awhile, but Yahoo! couldn't keep herself quiet.

The woman who was almost breathless said: "Google... when you pulled up my dress it got the part where it gets it all in place unbuttoned."

"I apologize for doing that... but what about all of this wet makeup all over my face!?"

Yahoo! giggled while buttoning her dress.

"It was an accident."

She got a towel and looked at the river that was pretty near to them. Yahoo! approached to it and made the towel wet, with various shakes she managed to get her makeup off.

She had another towel and watched Google when he was really far far away from her. Yahoo! got close to him and threw the wet towel to his face.

" **PUAGH**! What's this?" He exclaimed.

"Let me wash your face."

Yahoo! got rid of the trail of makeup that he had over his face.

She wiped with her thumb the right man's cheek.

" _Like new~_ "

Yahoo! was smiling once again but she started feeling cold.

"Brrr... I think the river made me feel a little cold."

Google unbuttoned his tuxedo and put his vest over her.

Yahoo! felt the warmth of the man inside the vest that was too big for her.

She kept smiling and hugged herself having the vest on, smelling the cologne that was on it.

"Smells nice...just like you."

The man got the little bow from his tuxedo off to be more comfortable since he had nowhere important to go.

Yahoo! searched in her purse for something to make herself a ponytail.

Google saw her doing the ponytail. He came closer to her again.

"That's how I like it! Now I can kiss you more!"

Yahoo! smiled and opened up her arms.

"Come here."

Google happily kissed her delightly. By time to time the kiss was intensifying, but Yahoo! got a call interrupting them.

The man started kissing her neck. Yahoo! let out a soft and almost silent moan.

"Don't answer." Google said having a penetrant look directly to the woman's eyes.

Yahoo! blushed more than she already was and gazed at her other side.

"It's Tumblr. I need to answer. I want to know what she has to say for getting away with my car."

Yahoo! answered the call.

"And now you call me?"

"I am so sorry Yahoo! If you want to I can come back with your car so you could get home."

Google kept kissing her neck.

"That party ended right? That's why are you calling m— ah."

Yahoo! covered the microphone of her phone.

"Google...I'm on a call..."

"Yahoo!? Is everything okay?" Said Tumblr without understanding the silence that there was on the phone.

Google hugged her having his arms wrapped around her waist. He lifted up one part of Yahoo's! hair and started kissing her ear.

"Yes, everything is okay. I don't need you to come back, I already have transpor- pffft! Stop it! It tickles!"

Yahoo! started giggling.

" **WHAT'S GOING IN HERE!?** " Tumblr desperately asked.

Yahoo! hung up the call and lifted up her head looking at Google.

"It's your fault that now Tumblr will be nuts asking me what just happened."

Google lowered his head giving her a kiss.

"It's pretty late, we should go." He responded getting up.

Google offered his hand to Yahoo! to help her get up. She grabbed his hand feeling how warm the man was.

She wished to not let go of his hand, but they had to do it when they needed to get inside of the car. Both got their seatbelts on and from there they went to the path of going to Yahoo's! house. Before leaving the car when they arrived, Yahoo! stroked Google's cheek having a sweet smile on her face.

"See you later."

Yahoo! was delicate when closing the door of the vehicle and got inside of the building.

Google watched her going inside of the house, before leaving he grinned when seeing her.

The woman closed the door when entering and to her surprise, there was Tumblr sitting on the couch of the living room.

"So, tell me Yahoo! What happened?" The young one had a little grin. "Can I get to know where did you got that vest?"

Oh.

She forgot to give Google his vest back.

"Do you really wish to be grounded for real of what you just did tonight?"

Tumblr stayed quiet.

"Wait, you were thinking of not grounding me!?"

The woman nodded happily and decided to go to her room.

She closed her bedroom's door with a key. Yahoo! threw herself into the bed. She was leaning down hugging the man's vest while she was smiling. She really didn't thought of him feeling that for her. She just thought that it would be possible in a dream, but let's suppose that destiny likes to change your expectations. It was something unbelievable.

* * *

Google's already home and he looked like a disaster. He didn't had his vest, his tiny bow wasn't even in a bow shape. He didn't care. Nothing else mattered to him of that night. It came perfect, even better of what he thought. He opened the door and found YouTube using his cellphone. The boy lifted up his sight.

"What happened to you?" YouTube asked.

"Nah, nothing happened." Google grinned looking like someone who was drunk even though he wasn't.

"How did that turned out? I suppose that it went great, I knew it was going to end in that way."

Google ignored him and also went to his room.

Tumblr's mischievous act was the best thing that happened for both of them.

* * *

A/N: **OOH IT TURNED OUT NICE! WHO'S THIS INCOGNITO GUY!? AND HOW DOES GOOGLE AND YAHOO! KNOW THAT KIND OF INFORMATION!?** HERE ARE SOME FACTS OF THIS CHAPTER!

this was going to be a fanfic only centered in Yoogle with lots of fluffiness. Which it explains why the fanfic starts in this way, but so many other ideas came into my mind and I mixed them together and formed this cluster of ideas which is this fanfic. That now it is not only centered around two characters. The fanfic originally was made to satisfy myself with some Yoogle, because I read all of the fanfics (which they aren't a lot) and there were even some aspects I hated from other people's fanfics. SO I WENT LIKE: FUCK IT, I'LL DO IT MYSELF AND I'LL BE HAPPY FOR IT!

2\. This pilot of this episode was full of POV'S UGH. (Sorry, I just tend to hate them)

3\. The original kissing scene was sexier, just saying.

4\. This chapter was originally named ''The best mistake'' referencing to what Tumblr did, but I changed it to ''Need for Answers" which is referencing Google's struggles by having these sudden new feelings that came to him after the whole accident (OOOOH WONDER HOW IT HAPPENED HUH?!) He is supposed to know all of the answers but he doesn't and he's desperate for them. He needs them. He and that's when I'll explain that his need for answers is also a metaphor that he needs Yahoo! (which is why ''Answers'' is capitalized) You see, in this fanfic Google's name is his first name, not the last and so does happen with Yahoo!, people call them like that because it's a common mistake in there. Neither last names exist but middle ones do! So if they have a middle one they need to be called with Mr. (middle name here), but if they don't then it is correct to use the first name after that. So Ms. Yahoo ! is not named like that in the logic of this world, it actually would be ''Ms. Answers.'' ,that's why they never call themselves in here Mr/Ms (first name) the only time you'll read that is coming from dialogues from the young ones that think that using the second name is way too formal or they don't know their middle names (which is normal lmao, I have a middle name as well, which I like more than the first one, to be honest) But for Google there's some silly backstory of why some young people call him 'Mr. Google.'' , his folks just call him like that in a way to joke with him.

STAY TUNED! AND THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE CENTERED IN A CUTE SOFTY BOY!


	8. Chapter 8 - Out of a chest

YouTube was sitting on the couch, thinking... For more than he tried to evade it, he couldn't stop thinking of her? Yes, YouTube was really thinking deeply about someone else that wasn't Blogger. Actually, he was thinking of the certain green-haired girl. In that party that they were together and the weirdest thing was that they seemed to forget all of the problems they had between both of them.

Was it that the drink had something in it?

Was everybody high, drunk?

But it was most likely that everything was normal.

Even though Blogger's words made him think and even made him feel worse for that kiss of pure selfishness to keep her away from Blogger, to make Blogger his.

And Blogger never was his.

YouTube wanted to cry when he just had that thought. Blogger never loved him.

« _He never loved you, fucking idiot._ » He thought.

The kiss was in vain and created something worse for the rivalry both had.

The boy sighed and went to his room. His bed was red and the room had a little compartment that was his desk, there was his camera, computer, etc. He had plenty of posters about various bands of rock, punk, and metal over the walls and let's not talk about that embarrassing shelf of Nyan Cat toys.

The boy took off his shirt from his tuxedo showing a whitish chest full of wounds by his left. YouTube looked at his left arm full of cuts he made himself. He likes to touch the tiny bumps that he had on that arm, the scars. No. What are you doing? That's what he thought. It felt right for him for the first few seconds because he felt relief but after that, he was ashamed, disgusted. Though it felt so right because every time he decided to hurt himself besides anything than cutting, like punching himself or burning some parts of his body he felt like everything was in peace.

To distract himself he stopped looking at his arms. He didn't need to. He doesn't want to. If he wanted to let his anger out he just needed to punch his punching bag. Life is better now, he's getting some therapy and stopped doing it. When he gets sad he often relies on Google and tells him everything, like he did when Blogger broke with him. He also makes some songs with his guitar, though it was a risk, he might get to cut himself with one of the strings and all of this bullshit come back again, but that didn't seem to matter for him. He isn't depressed, he doesn't want to kill himself. He just has problems of showing and expressing his feelings, negative emotions and the way to let them out back then was doing… that.

He also took his black pants off showing his underpants that he had as underwear, there were also marks on his thighs.

The boy laid down on his bed and opened one of the tiny drawers of his nightstand and grabbed a plushie of a half pop-tarted cat. YouTube hugged it tightly and it made a sound.

 **~SQUEEE~**

The teenager threw away the plushie to the other side of the room.

"Why I am like this?" The boy sighed.

YouTube took his phone and got his headphones on. While he was searching what type of music to listen to, he decided to select the option of sending a text message.

 **YouTube: Tumblr I need your help.**

YouTube left the phone in a corner knowing that the girl takes a while to answer his messages. While waiting the boy got up and picked up the plushie to keep it.

By little and little YouTube was getting asleep. He felt how his eyes were slowly shutting until…

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH**

YouTube got scared and punched something out of nowhere.

"Agh, right. I've put that ringtone for this. Tumblr answered. "

 **Tumblr: Sure, whatever it is for a friend ;)**

 **YouTube started moving his thumbs.**

 **YouTube: What took you so long to answer back?**

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

 **"AAAAAAHH! GODDAMN IT! "**

YouTube turned off his notification tone and looked again to the device's scream.

 **Tumblr: I was just thinking, analyzing… Yahoo! has been acting really weird tonight .-. Right now I am hearing her laugh. I feel… I feel that my OTP is becoming canon! :D**

YouTube replied to her.

 **YouTube: I know the answer, but I can't confirm it to you. Nvm, to continue of what I was going to say**

 **YouTube: Do u have any idea where is going to be DeviantArt?**

 **Tumblr: I would know that tomorrow, why do you want to this? Lol, you hate her, I don't want you to annoy her so I won't say a word.**

 **YouTube: I won't hurt her I promise.**

 **YouTube: I just want to talk w/ her.**

 **Tumblr: hmmm suspicious e-e**

YouTube rolled his eyes and sighed while moving his thumbs.

 **YouTube: Ok, let's make a deal.**

 **Tumblr: Hmmm... Interesting, tell me more :3**

 **YouTube: I'll tell u why Yahoo! is acting like she's doing rn if u tell me tomorrow where DeviantArt is going to be**

 **Tumblr: Nice offer I should say ewe, will you tell me now? OwO**

 **YouTube: No.**

 **YouTube: Tomorrow.**

 **Tumblr: D:!1!11!**

 **YouTube: TOMORROW.**

 **Tumblr: I see why, well, I'll give you that about DeviantArt tomorrow uwu I'm going to sleep.**

YouTube turned off his phone and got comfortable to finally sleep.

* * *

Next morning YouTube woke up not in the best way, he had a heavy sleep. Even though he could sleep more if he wanted to, after all, it was the second day of his vacations.

After eating for a bit YouTube got a message from Tumblr.

 **Tumblr: She's in the park. Specifically, she's sitting on a bench that's next o that tree that's full of Tweets :3**

The boy got his casual clothes on and left to go to the park. Google wasn't there because he was working.

* * *

Even though what happened last night was wonderful for both of them, being in the work area seemed way more difficult. The sexual tension was harder and that isn't a good thing.

They tried to stay like they used to be, but they couldn't. So they decided to ignore themselves until they get to their homes and talk each other on the phone.

Both felt terrible for doing this.

Until Yahoo! knocked Google's office door.

Google was pretty busy reading the files he had on his hand.

"Come in."

Yahoo! appeared and Google gazed at her and she closed the door with the lock.

"Yahoo! you didn't accomplish what we promised… "

"Sorry, I couldn't handle it." She said feeling embarrassed.

"I am working."

"I should be doing that too."

Google sighed and moved his hand trying to tell her to come closer trying to not smile.

Yahoo! got closer.

Google coughed.

 _"Closer."_

The woman got even closer.

Google got blushed and patted his thigh.

Yahoo! was surprised and covered her mouth with her hands, she got her sight away from a second and came back to the way it was.

" _May I_?" She asked being almost silent.

Google nodded.

Yahoo! sat down over the man's legs.

" _No… not like that._ " The man said softly under his breath.

"Hm?"

"I want you to sit in front of me, so we can have our chests together."

"That's something pretty specific..."

Yahoo! sat the way he wanted it to be.

"Like this?" She asked while sitting.

Google nodded.

"Mmh, like that."

Yahoo! just got blushed and hid her face once again with her hands.

Google got her hands out of her face and looked at her fixedly.

Suddenly, Yahoo! felt how his arms were embracing her.

Yahoo! accepted the hug and did the same thing. She could felt how Google simply leaned down his face on her shoulder. She also leaned down her face to his shoulder.

"I needed that." He said.

The couple stayed like that for like five minutes feeling each other's warmth.

"I think it's enough," Google said trying to stop, but Yahoo! didn't let him because she continued hugging him.

"Just a little bit more…" She responded clutching him firmly.

Google sighed.

"Yahoo! we need to work."

She nodded.

There was a petite quietness.

"Do you think we should tell them?" Yahoo! questioned.

"Sincerely, I don't know. I don't want to call much attention." Google answered.

Google let go of her and she got up from the seat. The man also stood up and grabbed the hands of the woman.

"I want to have a date with you"

Yahoo! smiled.

"We might need to check our agendas to see if we aren't busy in that day." Yahoo! replied.

The man kissed the female's hands.

Yahoo! giggled.

" _It tickles…_ "

"I see that you're pretty ticklish." Google said kissing her cheek.

* * *

Youtube came swiftly to the park with his skateboard and sat on the bench. Time was passing and she didn't come. For each and little time was passing YouTube leaned more over the bench until he just got on the ground. Twitter was seeing all of this from a tree where she was sitting on a branch while petting all of the fluffy blue skyish birds she had around.

 **"YOUTUBE!"** The girl yelled from that tree putting her hands over her cheeks.

YouTube moved his head looking at the tree having his eyes almost closed thanks to the burning sun.

 **"WHAT ARE YOU DOING OVER THERE?"** The girl continued her screaming.

"Twitter, you don't need to shout at me. You are literally sitting in the tree that's next to the bench where I'm sitting."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, but what are you doing in here?"

"I am waiting for DeviantArt to come, Tumblr told me she was going to be in here"

"She often comes here when it's 2:00 pm…"

YouTube got up from the chair.

"Where are you going?" Twitter asked.

"I am not going to stay in here three hours getting sun just to wait for her" YouTube said having his eyes on the path.

"But I'll be alone…"

"You were already alone and that's not my problem. What happened with the hot chick of Facebook?"

"She got mad at me because I went with Tumblr to last night's party instead of going with her." Twitter sighed.

"I see, well, forcing someone to do something it's pretty wrong." The boy responded.

"Are you saying that I should stop depending on Facebook and that I should have my own opinions without any fear of what's going to happen to me?"

YouTube nodded.

"Yeah, because if you keep it like that, things end up terribly."

"And also, who told you that you were going to be alone?" Said Instagram appearing in the way next of Pandora.

Twitter's face beamed from the happiness and shouted the name of the fourteen-year-old boy and ending falling from the tree.

" **WOOOAH, GIRL. YOU AIGHT?** " Pandora asked being worried sick looking at the girl that stood up from the ground thanks to the fall.

YouTube closed his eyes and crossed his arms being no surprised of what happened.

"It's more normal than you guys think. I am actually surprised that her skull isn't broken yet. What are you guys doing in here?"

"We just came to the park so Insta could take some photos, after that we will buy tons of food to have a sweet movie marathon." Pandora answered.

Twitter smiled putting her hands together and moving them slightly to the left making her head to do the same movement to the same direction.

"Sounds fun!"

"And what do you say YouTube? Do you want to come?" Instagram asked.

"Uff… I'm sorry guys, but I need to get something done. Perhaps another day?" YouTube asked shrugging with an expression asking for an apology.

Pandora nodded.

"Don't worry for that bro."

YouTube took his skateboard and left in front of them, getting out of the park and getting closer to the city. YouTube, was bored and didn't know what to do, he could have stayed with his friends, but they were already busy. After some time of silence, he realizes that Tumblr lied to him.

"Damn it! Sometimes Tumblr is not someone you could trust."

The boy got his sight up and saw some stores that were in front of him. The boy walked to the Arcade. When entering the store of the recreational machines it was in a somehow dark blueish color. Actually, the place was pretty dark and the only thing that was brightening up the place were the machines. From his side, two happy kids ran getting out of the store happily. YouTube looked to his left and saw some kind of machine where you put some money and it gave you the same amount but in arcade coins. YouTube did this process.

YouTube took the coins and he had them on his left hand. While he was walking looking at the machines, while carrying the coins he softly shook up a bit to the up and down his hand. It resulted that the one machine that called his attention was one that had a huge screen that said "Dance Dance Revolution" which it had a floor made of metal which it had horizontal, vertical and diagonal arrows from left to right. The boy introduced the penny inside of the device and the music started reproducing fast. Some songs appeared after that which he has to choose. YouTube stomp the right arrow of the horizontal direction and with many stomps, he finally got to choose a song, but just before starting he heard someone else that was next to him who already had introduced the game coin inside the machine.

The game turned into a game of two players. YouTube was really good at this game, but it was the same for the other player. YouTube wanted to defeat that player, after three minutes of intense tramping, it was time for the next round. YouTube tried to choose the song, but he heard a familiar voice interrupting him.

"I'll choose the song because I win."

YouTube didn't look at the player who was next to him, but one thing was sure, it was a girl. Holy shit, surely she was good at it. After two songs the winner was declared and it resulted to be the second player.

The boy was panting while saying: "No one has defeated me in that game." YouTube offered his hand without even seeing her face.

"Of course I am going to defeat you 'Tube. Wasn't me the best at everything you did?"

YouTube looked up.

"DeviantArt? What are you doing in here!?"

DeviantArt rolled her eyes while crossing her arms making her sight to come back to him.

"I just wanted to spend the time in here, nothing else."

From a smile the girl's lips went to stay in their place, leaving her totally serious while getting far way of the boy. He grabbed the girl's wrist. She felt such a similar movement to that time, the time he kissed her. Thanks to a reflex she did a brute movement to make YouTube let go of her.

 **"STAY AWAY FROM ME!"**

YouTube frowned and let go of her being a little scared of her reaction.

"I-I'm not going to hurt you."

The girl was flustered from what happened she turned back and hugged herself while lowering down a bit of her head.

"Then, what do you want?"

The boy sighed and looked at her after he shut his eyes.

"I just want to talk with you."

The girl kept being in the same position, but it was noticeable that she was nodding.

"Fine, but not in here. Okay?"

"Sure" He responded.

* * *

It was already two O' clock when YouTube and DeviantArt were in the park. The girl sat on the bench and crossed her arms with a body language that communicated: "What the fuck do you want, hurry up."

"It's really hard to have a conversation with you." YouTube said still standing in front of her and laughing nervously.

"Yeah, is like we were talking in different languages." She replied with the same expression.

"And well uh- What I want to say is th-"

"C'MON JUST SPIT IT OUT" DeviantArt shouted with no patience at all.

The boy got on his knees and grabbed the hands of the girl. DeviantArt got surprised, but she let the boy do such action.

"I want to tell you how sorry I am! I am so sorry for hurting your feeli-"

"Lies." She interrupted him letting go of his hands. "The YouTube I know is insensitive, that he does whatever it takes to do what he just wants."

DeviantArt got up from the seat and decided to leave walking, but YouTube grabbed her shoulder.

"I know! That's why I came to apologize! I know that I did was a complete disgusting act of selfishness. And the last thing I would like to do with you is to say sorry for it!"

"There's plenty of stuff that you need to apologize Broadcast." She said continuing her walk.

YouTube ran in front of her.

"I also want to apologize for all of that too, but the worst was that!"

DeviantArt sighed pretty angrily.

"And it was in vain, he didn't loved you, neither did he to me. I was a fight for nothing and it's worthless to continue for someone we don't deserve. I apologize for what I have done for Blogger."

"The one who needs to apologize in here is me. It's not your fault that you fell for him, while me I also did fell for him and I avoided you to give him your letter to Blogger. I am an idiot." YouTube placed his hand on his chest to after that to start pointing at her and himself and to end in a facepalm.

"And I acted like a whore. **SO WHAT!?** It already happened! It may hurt but those are old stories."

"Including all of what happened between us some years ago?"

DeviantArt nodded.

"Is this is an apology?"

"And what do you think?" She replied sarcastically.

YouTube sighed.

"Talking about whores, I believe I was a little bitch that cried about everything."

"Do you mean Facebook?" DeviantArt responded.

Both teenagers started laughing.

"Yeah…" Said the boy looking to another side.

"Also, thanks." DeviantArt smiled.

"Hm?"

"Thanks for saving me from that stampede, I got left behind because when my friends left I was in the bathroom while all of that crap happened. My question is: Why did you do that? I didn't needed it."

"Yeah, you needed it, if it wasn't for me you would have stayed there doing nothing and because the people were in panic they would have pushed you or walk over you and probably you would have ended up getting hurt or even dead."

"At least, you're a good idiot." DeviantArt laughed.

YouTube scratched his head and chuckled: "It seems that we do have something in common"

"Yeah…"

DeviantArt looked at the ground and gets her eyes back to YouTube: "And all about the foot fetish… it's fake, maybe you just saw me getting a foot massage because sometimes I suffer from some terrible pains in there by staying many hours painting stood up."

"It's okay, I uh… I said that just to annoy the hell out of you… This is what Blogger wanted."

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

YouTube made DeviantArt sit down next to him.

"You'll see before Blogger broke up with me saying the truth of not really loving me, we made a promise that we should stick together as friends, but he also said that I needed to apologize to you and patch things up. He didn't wanted to see me hurting you, in some way he's kind of talking for me. "

DeviantArt smiled and neglected by nodding.

"Classic of Blogger, it actually surprises me to see this side of you YouTube. I hope it isn't a trap. I think we should see that side more often, you used to be like this…" She responded leaving some seconds of silence while smiling. **"OH BLOGGER! DO YOU THINK WE SHOULD SEE HIM?"** DeviantArt eyes widened as being worried for the orange dressed boy.

The teenager nodded.

"He will be happy to see that I accomplished the promise."

* * *

Building Installing Accounts, Apartment 403

Hour: 3:10

 ***KNOCK* *KNOCK***

YouTube knocked the door of the apartment but no sound was out.

"Do you think he's there?" DeviantArt asked being concerned.

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure his mom must be inside. Mrs. OpenDiary! Hello? **HEEEEEELOOOO? GOOD AFTERNOON!** "

 ***KNOCKKNOCKKNOCKNOCK!***

The boy stopped calling the woman and hitting the door, moving away his hands from his cheeks that made his voice seem to sound louder. He shrugged as a response.

"Seems like Blogger went with his mom somewhere to do something."

"Do you think we should wait?"

"Nah, I'm going to leave."

YouTube started walking and the girl didn't wanted to be left alone, so she decided to follow him. The boy looked behind him and saw her. DeviantArt turned to another side.

"Now what?" She asked not staring at him.

"I am going to see some movies with Pandora and Instagram, I'm sure it's at Pandora's apartment. If you want to you could join."

DeviantArt simply nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile...

 ***KNOCK* *KNOCK * KNOCK***

Each and every time the hits at the door were intensified.

"Tumblr I know you're there! Please let me get inside! I need to talk with you!"

There was no response.

Tumblr was hearing everything inside from her room sitting behind the door. She was the only one in the house, Yahoo! was going to get back from her job at five O' clock of the afternoon. The girl was hunkering down hiding her face with her legs behind them and hugging her knees. Tumblr was tired of this, some days he's one guy and the other days he seems to be different. He was always like that.

4chan thought of assaulting the house, but if Tumblr was truly inside it would worsen things. The green man stopped knocking the door and left the residence.

Tumblr was tired with all of this. They always break up and come back together to end in the same thing. She hated this feeling. She wanted to end this.

It's time to end all of this.

The girl continued to stay in that same position, letting the room with a dead silence.

 ***KNOCK* *KNOCK * KNOCK***

Tumblr didn't respond.

" **TUMBLR! ARE YOU IN THERE?** " Two young voices were heard.

The girl reacted quickly and got up from the floor, she opened the door of her room and went running to the door of the living room for opening it.

 **"DEVIANTART! YOUTUBE!"** She shouted. "I swear I did gave you the wrong hour YouTube, I didn't want you to hurt Devi."

"Yeah, you gave me the wrong hour, but luckily I've found her on my way."

"Don't worry, everything turned out great. It's not like we are going to be really close friends, but yeah, no more fights. If that makes Blogger happy, we will always find a way to solve that." DeviantArt responded

"Anyway, Pandora is watching movies in his new apartment because you broke the walls of the last one, remember? I am getting off track, we wanted to invite you. You come?"

Tumblr stared to the ground, specifically her feet that had some slippers on and her sweatpants. The girl chortled awkwardly.

"Yeah, just wait for me to change clothes."

The girl went to her room running and got her blue skinny jeans and her Converse shoes that she's usually seen on. Tumblr came to them in the same way she left.

* * *

After seeing a movie in Pandora's home it was already time for YouTube to leave.

"What time is it? I see that it's getting dark…"

Twitter looked at her watch.

"It's 5:50" She responded.

YouTube groaned and rolled his eyes.

"I have to go."

"Aww! So soon?" Instagram whined.

The boy shrugged.

"I need to leave or else I'll end up grounded."

"Why don't they let you stay outside and come back whenever if you wanted?"

"They are afraid if something bad happens to me when it's the night, they are reasons I can't explain."

YouTube got up from the couch and stretched himself a little, saying farewells to the other guys. The boy got out of the apartment and entered an elevator that lowered him to the first floor. The teenager trespassed the place by pushing the crystalline doors.

* * *

After some good walk, YouTube finally arrived at the residence. It was an enormous place. YouTube got some keys out of his pocket and activated with the press of a button from a control a tailgate for it to open. He walked through the runway made of whitish rocks, which lead him to some beautifully tiny stairs and from there he could meet the door. The runway had on its sideways some nice bushes of red roses. The mansion was gigantic and outside it had some cream-like colors, the windows were shining and the grass looked more lively than it should be. The kid opened the big dark gates made of wood with golden handlebars. Inside, the mansion seemed to look antique, still with a pretty classy and fancy look. It had some wooden-like tones and had two big stairs of the extreme of what it seemed to be a dance hall. They were some hallways where they were a big amount of rooms. In the middle of those two stairs, there were really tiny stairs with not so many steps and you got to see another door and two more hallways that made you go to the second floor. Below those two stairs, there were two huge red curtains that covered what was next of that tiny stairs. In the large space, it had grey glimmering flagstones over the floor, tons of columns and whopping windows covered with crimson draperies. It also had a beautiful chandelier, which seemed to be off at the moment. It seemed to look like a scary mansion, but it was actually something beautiful. The mansion was located pretty far away from the city and it was in a private housing development.

When he opened the door, he stepped in a gorgeous colorful rug that looked like stained glass, it was a floral design and it ended in the little stairs that had the door. The boy walked for like thirty seconds to get to the door which looked the same to the door he first entered in. Inside it was a pretty dark room, illuminated by some white lights, it looked like a cinema. There were some black armchairs in a shape of an L which they were in front of a wood table. In front of those things, there was an enormous T.V of a flat screen of about some 90 or more inches. In the black couch, a man could be seen sitting there changing the channels from the T.V. He heard the boy getting inside and stared at him with his emeralds? sapphires? eyes.

"How was your day, YouTube?" Google asked looking at him and stopped changing the channels.

"Not bad, I got a thing out of my chest."


	9. Chapter 9 - Sinister Plans

"Hmm... that's good" Said Google with his eyes closed laying on the couch.

BEEP!

Google's phone beeped when receiving a notification.

Google grabbed his phone losing his attention to the television. YouTube took advantage of this and jumped to the couch with a smile on his face changing the channels that the T.V had.

The man ignored this thanks to the message he received from Yahoo!

 **Yahoo!: Google!**

Google responded Yahoo's! message.

 **Google: What is it?**

 **Yahoo!: Remember when you said you wanted to go out with me?**

 **Google: Of course I remember, that was today.**

 **Yahoo!: We can do it next Monday! Of course, if you don't have anything in your agenda.**

Google tried to think being a little confused.

 **Google: You are always going to be the first thing in my agenda, wait. We don't have job for that day right?**

 **Yahoo!: Didn't you heard it? They gave us the whole week to take a break, so I'll be totally available.**

 **Google: Where do you want to go then?**

 **Yahoo!: Sincerely, I don't know. I have been thinking in going to a restaurant. They say that NetGarden is really great, though I don't have any idea of what type of food they serve in there.**

 **Google: Sounds good, so it I'll be restaurant NetGarden at... at what hour?**

 **Yahoo!: Preferably at 5:00 pm.**

 **Google: Great, so it is going to be a date in the restaurant NetGarden at 5:00 pm. Hope you don't make me faint when getting to see you.**

 **Yahoo!: Google! Don't say that! You're making me blush! By the way, I think it's pretty obvious that we need to go with formal clothing** **.**

 **Google: Got it, do you want to still talk?**

 **Yahoo!: Sure.**

 **Google: But please, on the phone. I really want to hear your voice.**

 **Yahoo!: Okay, okay just don't make me go to sleep late.**

Google got up from the couch and left the living room alone with YouTube.

* * *

Three days passed by and the couple seemed to be preparing themselves early. Meanwhile, YouTube kept perturbing some certain girl's presence.

DeviantArt was sitting in front of a tree which was making her shade. In front of that tree there was a lot of herbs in the space between the tree and the lake. The girl had some certain materials for paintings. First, she got up and placed the easel to the ground, firmly. To prevent to get her good clothes dirty she got on some minty overalls and a pair of tiny brown boots.

The boy appeared behind the tree shouting while recording with his camera.

"Wow! What a work of art!"

"Aah!"

DeviantArt accidentallyby the fright she made a curvy brown line in the middle of the painting.

 **"AGH! YOUTUBE!"** Voices in  disappointment shouted coming from the tree.

"Since when a tree can hold so many people?" YouTube asked as seeing Pandora, Fanfiction, Instagram and Tumblr sitting on a tree.

"Since we decided to sit here, Twitter was also going to be sitting with us, but she decided to feed the ducks." Pandora answered as Twitter was far away but visible that she was running through the lake's borders with her arms up, screaming for help because the ducks were chasing her.

"I wonder why Blogger didn't come it was going to be more fun with him!" Instagram exclaimed.

DeviantArt screamed at YouTube: **"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS NEED TO BE SO NOSY!?"**

"Shhh! Silence! Silence! They're going to fight!" Tumblr shouted from the tree.

YouTube got his index fingers inside his ears, pretending to become deaf while showing his back to her.

 **"WHAT!? I AM SO LOUD THAT I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"**

 **"AGH! YOU'RE ALWAYS AN IDIOT!"** DeviantArt shouted throwing him the  ruined painting but the boy eluded the thrown object.

"YouTube and DeviantArt sitting on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

" **TUMBLR**!" Both teenagers yelled.

"What? I had to distract you two with something, didn't Blogger wanted for you two to be friends?

In some seconds of silence both teenagers hesitated with no words to be said.

Tumblr got out of the tree and stood in the middle of the boy and the girl.

" **AND NOW I WANT YOU TWO TO SPEND TIME TOGETHER!** "

"But Tumblr, what about my stu-"

"I'll take care of it DeviantArt. Au revour!"

Tumblr pushed DeviantArt and YouTube sending them to the other side.

Both started to walk to get out of the park. DeviantArt and YouTube were already walking through the streets of New Tab in a total uncomfortable silence, untilthey felt some metallic on their arms.

" **HUH!?** "

It was Cleverbot and she was pulling them.

"What's Cleverbot doing here? Isn't she supposed to be in reparations for what happened last time!?" DeviantArt asked.

YouTube just shrugged pursing his lips.

The android pushed them until they came to a store.

"Apple's store?" The green girl asked.

"Looks like Apple reprogrammed Cleverbot to get her advertisements to her store and products."

Cleverbot kept pushing them to the door.

"Hey wait! We don't want to enter!" DeviantArt yelled being now pretty much annoyed to the artificial intelligence.

" **YOU NEED TO ENTER!** " The piece of tin shouted madly.

"God calm down! We are going inside okay?" YouTube responded trying to calm down Cleverbot.

They both entered to the store when they pushed the doors made of glass still giving a bad glance to Cleverbot.

The android grabbed them by their hands and led them to a corner.

"What's with this Cleverbot?" DeviantArt asked.

" **COUPLES RECEIVE 50% OFF IN CUTE COLORFUL CAT SLIPPERS.** "

" **BUT WE AREN'T A COU** -" DeviantArt shouted but was interrupted by YouTube's hand covering her mouth.

"We are not any couple, we are the **PERFECT** couple. In that case, what kind of discount we receive for that?"

" **A DISCOUNT OF 100% OFF!** "

"Consider it done!"

* * *

3:30 pm.

Deviantart and the boy were coming back from the store with faces of complete boredom.

"This is totally stupid." She said grabbing the white bag.

Suddenly, Tumblr appeared running in front of them.

"Ehh, what seems to be the problem Tumblr?" YouTube asked.

The girl nodded swiftly.

"Do you guys know where is 4chan?"

Both teenagers neglected that statement by moving their heads.

"Agh, damn it."

The girl ran after that, disappearing for both of them.

* * *

Tumblr kept running searching for the green man, after many runs through the streets of the big Apple she found him sitting on the roof of an abandoned building. The girl got inside of it and started walking over the stairs that were next of a wall covered with graffitis. Finally, she managed to get to the top of the edification. 4chan turned his head back to see her. Tumblr bent over grabbing her own knees while she was panting for breath.

"I'm tired..." She gasped.

"Hm."

"Of you."

4chan turned around completely to see her.

"What are you talking a/b/out? I knew you weren't a/b/le to handle me."

"I'm tired of this vicious circle, you hurt me, you take me again, and we end up fine just to after end the same way."

"Is all of this about that night?"

"Yes."

"Tum/b/lr I'm sorry, but they didn't let me get inside the assholes that they had for /b/odyguar—"

"I think we need to take a break, for now I won't be with you like if I were your girlfriend. God! I don't even know why we were a couple in the first place!"

4chan ignored her and Tumblr ran away.

* * *

4:55 pm

Central Park

DeviantArt was making a new painting thanks to YouTube's error. The boy tried to search for his phone, but he couldn't find it.

The boy got up from the ground saying that he was going to leave to search something important. YouTube took his skateboard with the bag that had the slippers to get home. The teenager did all the protocol to enter the mansion. Like expected, no one was there to be seen.

* **PUAM** *

The enormous sound from the gigantic doors was spread to all the area the boy was in. YouTube escalated the tiny stairs from the middle until he finally got to the second floor where it was his room. The door was black with various scratches and with a typical and stupid cliché red sign of transit that said: " **NO ONE IS ALLOWED.** "

YouTube got the key out where he had it hidden and opened the door. The black and red room full of posters of the seventeen-year old young boy could be appreciated once again.

With his brown-almost-red eyes the boy started inspectionating the nightstand. He grabbed it throwing the bag to the bed and left the room by closing the door with the key he was going to hide once again.

The boy got downstairs with his phone inside of one of his pockets of his broken jeans.

When he got close to the door he heard some barks that got him off guard.

" **BARK BARK**!" The dog of the breed Samoyedo with red eyes barked.

YouTube looked down.

"Ah, it's just you Plus...Do you expect me to give you something?"

The dog panted and licked him, but he heard the footsteps of his owner and saw when the door was getting open. The pooch started running in direction of his owner and climbed his two front paws on his owner's leg.

"What's all of this mess?" Google said petting his furry pet.

"Nothing actually. It was just Plus being loud." YouTube rolled his eyes while crossing his arms walking next to him trying to evade them.

"Where are you going?" The man asked sitting on the floor to get at a better reach to pet his fluffy friend.

"I just got here to get my phone, I am going with my friends to chill for a while." The boy answered.

"Oh..." Google stayed in silence for some seconds to fastly get his head down to see his dog with a smile that ran from cheek to cheek. With an enthusiastic tone he asked: "Hey, are you hungry!?"

YouTube closed the door neglecting slightly with his head having a tiny smile judging silently the man's actions.

The boy left the big house and just when he just put his feet outside in the street, Tumblr surprises him.

"Tumblr?!"

" **YOUTUBE HAVE YOU NOTICED A WEIRD BEHAVIOR COMING FROM GOOGLE!?** "

"Tumblr! Slow down! Slow down! Google literally lives here!" The boy moved his arm pointing at the metal gates that left the mansion of a complete sight that it was far away.

"Answer the question!"

"Yeah, he has been acting strangely and I know the reason, but you don't deserve me to tell you because you didn't whatpromised in the deal." YouTube crossed his arms and started walking away.

The girl followed him.

"I just want to confirm it! She was wearing a blue vest that night. I have a theory that Google told her something and that they started dating right away!"

"That would explain why he didn't had thatpart of his suit when coming home."

The blue haired girl snapped her fingers.

"Bingo! I knew it! Wait... It is supposed that Bing says that..." The girl giggled. Hey, any ideas of where he could be tomorrow?"

"Noup, why?"

"Tomorrow we will get reunited with the others at 9:00 am to investigate them!"

"Ahg... That early?" YouTube complained.

"If we want to check on them properly we have to do it early!" She said rising her fist to the air excited.

YouTube just shrugged.

"Sounds risky, I'm in."

* * *

Next morning...

Central Park Entrance

9:30 AM

"All of us are here? Right!?" The blue curly haired girl said at the same time she was posing her hands over her hips.

"There's not all the people that we know in here." DeviantArt said looking around.

"Yeah! That's because in here there's only people interested to see their OTP and with a website that is relative to the case YouTube!"

"Thank you! Thank you." YouTube replied doing bows like if it was about a theatrical matter.

"Why am I here? I don't want to be here!" Pandora yelled looking at his mates with an absolute absurd look on his face.

"That! doesn't matter now! Use this!"

Tumblr gave them green military suits

"It's for camouflage."

Fanfiction responded with sarcasm:

"Nooo! It's for using it as a parachute!"

"And do you think that purple grass exists?!"

"Umm, no" She giggled.

"Also, take this."

The girl gave a new object for her friends, the time they were some Walkie Talkies.

"For communicating!"

"Nooo! I thought they wereused to makea military bomb!" DeviantArt answered being the sarcastic one now.

Tumblr turned back and made a glare for both girls.

"We must make groups of two! So we can locate better those lovebirds! The groups will be of...

YouTube with DeviantArt! And Fanfiction, Pandora and me!"

"Hey I don't want to get involved in this!" The poor dark skinned boy shouted.

* * *

A/N: Here it is, finally chapter 9! The original chapter was way different. Google and Yahoo's date was going to be in the park, but since I use it a lot I decided to change where the date was going to be? Any opinions on Google's pet? Finally Cleverbot is here!


	10. Chapter 10 - How did it happen?

"And now, let's go to the NetGarden Restaurant!" Tumblr shouted.

"NetGarden?" Everyone asked.

"Yeah! I managed to spy on Yahoo's! phone and I found out that they are going to have a date in that place! I also have its coordinates."

"Wouldn't have this been easier if you asked 4chan for the coordinates, right?" DeviantArt asked.

Tumblr stopped right there looking at the ground for a moment.

"Yeah... about 4chan, we broke up." She answered.

All of them gasped surprised.

"What!?"

"As more weird as it sounds, it's the truth" She sighed.

"But, why!?" Fanfiction asked shaking her arms.

"No— no, it wasn't him who tried to break the relationship... it was me."

The teenagers gasped once again.

"But, why Tumblr!? You were always the one that was the most affectionate in the relationship!" The green girl asked.

"Well, I figured that out relationship was pretty toxic." She responded firmly.

YouTube patted Tumblr's back.

"I know how it feels, and please! Let's be realistic! They were always breaking up all the time!" The boy responded.

Tumblr started walking to get to Net Garden while saying the following:

"It's just a break from all of this. That's all."

"That's what you always say and you always end up the same way!" DeviantArt shouted following her.

Pandora finally said some words:

"Tumblr, you should do something for once."

"I say, that you should leave it like that and never come back with him." YouTube advised her still walking next to her.

The girl looked at the grey sidewalk where her Prussian blue Converse shoes were stepping it each time she walked with the shoes of the others. She lifted her and slightly watched the night without moon haired boy.

She doubted.

"But, wouldn't that leave him with hope?"

"From how things are going Tumblr, I don't think that he would get hopeful for you again." YouTube replied being blunt with her.

She nodded.

"That's right."

All of her friends started clapping and cheering her.

"Let's forget this! What's our mission today!?"

"To spy Google and Yahoo!" Everyone shouted as if that was a normal thing to do.

The old Tumblr was back and Pandora forgot the fact that he didn't want to participate in it.

" **YOOGLE MISSION!** " Tumblr cheered up.

" **YOOGLE MISSION!** " Everyone repeated getting out of the park and entering the city.

DeviantArt was observing the streets of her city.

"Hey, it's 9:45... What time is it for their date?" She asked.

"At five'o clock." Tumblr answered being sure of what she was saying.

"We have plenty of time! I haven't eaten anything! Could we stop by to eat something?" The girl asked once again.

"It's true! I haven't eaten anything either!" YouTube shouted in response.

"Ehh, sure. Did everyone brought money more than enough, right?"

Everyone nodded at Tumblr.

"Luckily, we do have that Café really near us!" Fanfiction pointed out the mentioned place that had such a sweet smell coming out of it.

"Wow! How convenient!" Tumblr shouted with not so much expression while trying to open the door. "Don't you think sometimes our lives are being written by someone crazy?"

"What kind of questions do you make Tumblr...Tumblr, what are you doing?" DeviantArt looked at the other girl confused by her attempts at opening the door.

"I am trying to open this thing!" She kept pulling the door while the customers inside of it started judging her.

" **EJEM** " Pandora coughed. "In there it says " **PUSH** " "

Tumblr started laughing out of embarrassment.

"I knew that!"

"Of course not." Fanfiction contradicted her.

Tumblr opened the door and all of the teenagers felt that delicious burst of wind with fragrances of cakes, donuts and other stuff. Everybody approached that tiny "line" of one person that was in front of a counter. After the person left YouTube placed his elbow on the counter and looked at the cashier of lilac hair, dark skin and green eyes.

"What can I offer to you?" The lady smiled.

"I want a uhhh..." With his look and the way he was moving his index finger, it could be detected that YouTube was undecided of what to choose of the options that were shown above the woman.

"YouTube! If you're going to take so long to choose, let me do it first!" DeviantArt shouted.

"Shhh! Just a second." He responded shutting up the girl.

DeviantArt put herself back whispering:

" _I bet that you can't eat that option that is above that girl._ " She smiled at the end of that sentence.

YouTube glanced at the option that she mentioned which appeared to be a sandwich filled with spicy stuff. He made a confident smirk and grabbed the girl's arm making her go back in front.

" **YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT THAT ONE!?** " He pointed at the sandwich poster. " **YOU'LL SEE HOW I AM GOING TO EAT IT ENTIRELY AND YOU'LL SEE HOW I AM GOING TO SHUT YOU UP!** "

"Wow... surely he is competitive." Commented Pandora in astonishment.

"It's YouTube what were you expecting? You sound like if you never know him." Tumblr lifted one of her eyebrows while watching everything.

Fanfiction was quiet and DeviantArt just made a naughty smirk rolling her eyes.

YouTube hit the shelf giving the lady give dollars being that the price of the sandwich.

" **GIVE ME THE SANDWICH "JALAPEÑO DEL INFIERNO"**."

"YouTube, I don't think this is a great ide—" Pandora was silenced while raising his hand thanks to Tumblr.

" **SHHH** **SILENCE**. I want to see how this  ends."

The cashier got surprised in a good manner.

"Oooh, are you sure? I believe you're not getting out of this fine." She asked laughing

YouTube answered.

"Yes!"

* * *

 ***SLAM***

A cream paper bag fell over the table, along with the other plates of his friends. YouTube opened it and saw the big sandwich that was wet with the jalapeño liquids. The boy closed the bag and smiled sheepishly at the waitress while asking her: "How many things does this have?"

The Asiatic waitress of blue almost black eyes, green hair and with a cream uniform was getting whipped cream over Tumblr's pancakes.

"Hmmm, eleven jalapeños, dried meat, salami,pepperoni..."

The boy looked at that thing with horror while DeviantArt was laughing with humor.

" **MORE!** " Tumblr shouted looking at the tiny cream mountain over her breakfast.

The waitress continued to get more whipped cream over the girl's food.

"Chili, hot chili, hot ground beef, french fries..."

" **MORE!** " The girl shouted continuing to see that her mountain was medium.

"Three chesses; Mozzarella, Cheddar, and Creme..."

The waitress stopped giving the cream to Tumblr seeing that the mountain was in the heights of Tumblr's chest.

" **PERFECT!** " Tumblr yelled.

Still, YouTube saw with astonishment that pair of sliced bread filled with ingredients out of the same hell.

The Asiatic girl got out the syrup and started to spread it in her food.

"Oh! And nacho chips!" She shouted while throwing some blueberries to the food.

"That's all sweetheart." The waitress smiled.

"Thank you!" Said Tumblr ready to get out her cutlery.

By manners of her own culture, the woman bent over in a way to say thanks or go say goodbye to her.

"Ehh, would do the same, but I can't. I would end up in that mountain cream of my pancakes." Tumblr apologized feeling uncomfortable.

"No worries, sweetheart."

And in just that exact moment, another waiter came in with a silver tray that had lots of drinks over it, including a milkshake.

"Oh! Finally, you're here! I was already asking for you!" Said the waitress while seeing the Caucasian boy with black hair and blue eyes, which used to wear the same uniform as she did.

The man handed out the drinks one by one.

"The milkshake for the girl of the bubbly personality!" The boy left the drink next to Tumblr carefully.

"Milk for the minty boy!" He placed the milk over Pandora which he was eating a chocolate brownie with mint.

"A cappuccino for the purple girl and the soda for the green one!" The man placed the soda to DeviantArt and the coffee for Fanfiction.

"And a big soda for the boy that is filled with courage!" Said the lady appearing with an enormous jar full of the drink on YouTube.

"W-what's this? **WHAT IS THIS?** " YouTube asked confused.

"By ordering the sandwich " **JALAPEÑO DEL INFIERNO** " You win a big drink for free!" Responded the girl.

" **WOAH!** Did he really picked that?" The boy asked in astonishment leaning over the girl's shoulder.

She nodded and both turned back while everyone was saying thanks.

"Luck for the boy of the sandwich!" Both shouted disappearing from their sights.

Tumblr softly whispered:

"I ship them."

YouTube looked at the table. Pandora was eating some minty brownies. Fanfiction had two donuts. Tumblr was already eating the mountain cream from pancakes and DeviantArt was smiling deviously while she was eating a sandwich of ham, egg, and cheese.

He frowned and gave a daredevil smile to the bag. He grabbed a handful of napkins while the rest were watching in amazement about the fact that he was brave enough to do that.

He got the big sandwich out while he was grabbing it with the napkins. YouTube gave a big bite to it. Everyone was watching him carefully.

" **MMM!** " YouTube shouted loving the flavor of the sandwich " **IT'S DELICIOUS IT'S LIKE A BURST OF FLAVORS IN MY MOUTH!** "

"Are you sure about that?" DeviantArt asked provocatively.

 ***COUGH*** YouTube coughed.

"I'm fine!"

YouTube gave four more savage bites to his food. After ten seconds of chewing, he felt the burning in his mouth. His white skin was turning red!

 **"AHHHH! IT BURNS! IT BURNS!"**

YouTube swallowed a lot of his soda while his friends were dying of laughter.

"Aaaah, much better!" He yelled in satisfaction.

Everyone neglected with their heads and proceeded to eat their foods.

"I knew that no one was capable of eating that." Said Pandora finishing his brownie.

"Actually, I only know one person that is capable of eating that without any burns or any soda, and that's my aunt. She's capable of eating at least five of these!" Said YouTube biting the sandwich while drinking the soda.

"Aunt?" DeviantArt asked looking at Tumblr.

"Right YouTube! You've never told us about your family!" Tumblr shouted.

YouTube stopped chewing and swallowed everything he had in his mouth looking at his friends.

"My family doesn't like that I talk about them, so they prefer to stay in anonymous." He responded giving another bite, already being half of the sandwich.

"And nobody knows who are your family?" Pandora asked worriedly.

"Noup, no one. Not even Blogger which I consider him like a brother to me."

"Speaking of Blogger, I haven't seen him lately, have you seen him YouTube?" —Fanfiction asked changing the topic.

YouTube shook his head neglecting what she said while he had his mouth full he said: "DeviantArt and I went to see him one day and he wasn't there, neither his mother. Perhaps they are here today, and if Blogger is not here then he must be in Techmax with his father."

"Ahh, right... His parents are divorced." Pandora replied watching how YouTube ended his sandwich with tears and mucus falling down from his face thanks to the best from the sauce.

"It's 10:20 we should visit them, we have plenty of time!"

* * *

Hour: 10:40

Building Installing Accounts

Department 403

YouTube sighed and knocked the door. For this time, it opened and with a lot of difficulty.

When the door opened everyone looked down to a woman in a wheelchair that was wearing some gray jeans, a white shirt and a blue cardigan over it in the same color as her slippers. Her hair was in color mint and made in a loose ponytail at her next side. She with her grey curious eyes asked: What are you guys doing in here?

"We are looking for Blogger! Is he around here?" DeviantArt asked.

"Oh, no. He's not here, but please come in." The lady made her wheelchair to go back, leaving enough space for the five teenagers to enter the apartment.

The apartment was pretty big it had mint colored walls and a cream rug. Everybody sat on the black couch which was in front of a big T.V, the place smelled like cinnamon.

"Hey! What a lovely place!" Tumblr said observing the apartment pretty positively.

"Well, thank you very much, dear. You are Tumblr, right? Blogger used to talk a lot about you!" The mother of the mentioned kid smiled while remembering that.

"Actually, we wanted to spend some time with him, but since he's not here well..." Fanfiction said being somehow nervous.

"Oh no! Don't worry! If you want to you could stay to watch a movie!"

"Really? Thank you so much!" All of them shouted.

The woman smiled.

"You guys want something to eat?" She asked.

"No thanks, Diary, we just ate." YouTube responded politely.

«YouTube, being polite? That's something new.» DeviantArt thought.

"Well," The lady clapped. "Choose of the options there is. I'll do something if you excuse me."

The lady left pretty fast in her wheelchair. YouTube got out of the couch and went in front of the television to see the movies that were inside of the table that was under it.

"It can't be! They have "The Room" in here! One of the worst animated movies of 2006!" YouTube shouted looking at the movie's cover.

"Really? Put it on!" Tumblr shouted.

"But if it is so bad, why do you want to watch it?" Fanfiction asked.

"You guys don't understand, it's a movie that is **SO** **BAD** that it turns it good." YouTube explained while inserting the disk into the DVD.

YouTube sat and was skipping everything that came before the movie. Pandora got close to him and asked: "Hey, pardon me for asking this, but, why is in a wheelchair?"

"Uh, I don't know. I just remember that when I was little she wasn't using one, but something really bad happened to her to end up permanently in that chair." YouTube explained getting up from the couch. "I'll go to the bathroom for a moment, I'll come back later."

The boy walked around of the apartment's hallways and found the bathroom. When he entered it, the bathroom was in cream and brownish colors, being really clean. YouTube ended up his business and decided to wash his hands while he was doing that some cryings were heard near he was.

By curiosity and boldness, the boy started searching for that room where the crying was stronger than ever. YouTube knocked the door.

" ? Are you there? Is everything alright?" YouTube asked and without no answer, he opened up the door.

An orange and cream room was revealed. The bed was made out of wood and its clothes were white. The walls had posters and in general, it was pretty organized with some of his papers that were on the ground thanks to the breeze. Typical of Blogger. In the middle of it, there was OpenDiary showing her back crying while having some big folders on her hands.

YouTube approached her and bent over to grab her shoulder.

"He's not here, YouTube. He's not." She sobbed passing softly the pages of the folders.

Blogger used to have a pretty complicated and simple system of folders. Each folder had information about his friends and family. OpenDiary was grabbing the folder of color mint where Blogger put information about her, full of sentences that showed the appreciation from the teenager to his mother. One of her tears fell in one of the papers.

"What are you talking about ? I thought that the fact he hasn't been around it was to stay the rest of the year with his father in Techmax." YouTube asked confused.

The lady neglected that fact by shaking her head.

"He told me he was going outside to do something and he never came back. I know that Blogger would never escape from me, but of course, he would do this to his father. This doesn't have any explanation."

"So, what you're saying is that he's kidnapped!?"

" **YES!** " The lady shut him up in tears.

YouTube stayed thunderstruck his pupils started shaking but at least he came back to stay in the same world.

"Have you reported this to the police?"

The lady shook her head implying that she didn't do that.

 **"AND WHAT ARE WE GONNA WIN BY CRYING? WE HAVE TO GO NOW! BRING A PHOTO ABD I'LL ACCOMPANY YOU TO THE POLICE HEADQUARTERS."**

She nodded and got the photo. Both were already in the living room where the rest were in.

"Guys, I am going to help with something. She trusts you DeviantArt so you'll be in charge for them to not make a mess in here."

DeviantArt ignored him nodding.

* * *

Hour:11:20

New Tab's Police Headquarters

"Okay, try to explain yourself again." Said the official.

"Don't worry, I'll better explain him." YouTube said placing the palm of his hand on her shoulder. "The son of , Blogger has been missing mysteriously without any marks left."

"Since when was the last time you've seen him?" The official asked.

"It has been six days sir! He told me he was going to do something important and he disappeared!" The lady shouted.

"Six days ago? That was the day that Blogger decided to break up with me! What time was it the last time you've seen him?"

"It was five in the afternoon..." She answered.

"At that hour he told me the truth... after that, we left in different ways... left and right..." YouTube responded surprised of the conclusion they both got.

"So let's see this. Your sixteen years old son named Blogger has orange hair, white skin, green eyes; he uses black glasses, a peach colored sweater, khaki pants and blacks shoes converse. Am I right?"

The lady nodded.

Well, we will ask if he has your son if he doesn't then we will start the investigation. Have a nice day."

* * *

Hour:11:55

Building Installing Accounts

Apartment 403

The woman and the young boy were in front of the door of the apartment of the mother of the missing teenager.

"We did what we could. Let's hope they find him."

The woman sighed.

"I hope so." The lady made a fake smile, making YouTube to start worrying; still, he opened the door and saw how his friends were already more than the half of the movie.

They walked inside of the apartment and the lady smiled asking about the movie: "Of all the movies you had to choose that one?"

"Well, the movie is so bad that it's ironically good. The actual question is, why do you have it?"

The lady looked at the television.

"I have no idea how it got here, but it was one of the movies my ex-husband and I used to watch to kill the time.

"O-oh..." YouTube stuttered making an awkward silence in the living room.

* * *

Hour: 12:54

Installing Accounts

First floor

All of the teenagers were going outside the building.

"It's 12:54." Said Tumblr looking at the hour on her phone. "We still have four hours till five o'clock."

"I am pretty sure that Google will come before five." YouTube replied.

"In what time you think he'll come?" Tumblr asked.

"Somehow about four and thirty o' clock."

Tumblr clapped to bring out attention.

"When it's two and forty-five we should already start with the investigation. It must come out perfect."

Hour: 2:45

Place: Near to the restaurant NetGarden

"This is the place. Only one person needs to stay, and that's where you come in in the plan, Pandora." Said Tumblr.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah."

Tumblr grabbed her galactic backpack and got out of it a military uniform with a Walkie Talkie.

"And this is for?" The boy asked.

"You see those bushes over there?" She asked pointing at one of them, Pandora nodded. "You should hide and camouflage in one of them which is why there is a military uniform. The Walkie Talkie is just in case you're left without a phone. This is what you're going to do, you hide in that bush and wait till Google comes with his car. Google took a picture of it so you can recognize it, in case Yahoo! comes with hers I took a picture of it."

Tumblr gave Pandora two photos.

"When one of them arrives, first you're going to send us a message. If your phone dies you have your Walkie-talkie to replace it. When you finish you can go home because you already accomplished your mission.

"And what are we going to do Tumblr?" Fanfiction asked.

"Follow me. Pandora, you'll stay here until you do what I told you to do."

"Understood."

Tumblr started to walk while her other friends were saying farewells to Pandora.

"We are going to divide ourselves into two groups." Tumblr explained while looking at her friends. "Me and Fanfiction, YouTube and DeviantArt. We will get inside of the restaurant when Pandora warns with some disguises on. It's to enter without any suspicions from Google. We will sit in the last seats having the view of all the restaurant **BUT** there's a part that we can't see, but it's perfect to see for those who are outside the restaurant. That's where you two are going to be outside with the same equipment that Pandora used. If you they get inside we will send you a message saying "internal potato" "

"Why Internal potato?" DeviantArt asked.

"I was hungry while making this plan." Tumblr nervously laughed. "If it's in your area you guys have to say "External Potato"."

Tumblr gave DeviantArt a paper full of codes.

"When you receive the message you two should change your clothes for the disguises and when you enter you should text us "homunculus at home". You two are going to stay outside.

* * *

Almost two hours passed and everyone was ready in their positions.

"DeviantArt, tell me the hour." Tumblr demanded.

"Looks like it's four and twenty-four." She answered while Tumblr felt something vibrating in her phone."

 **Pandora: He's coming!**

Tumblr saw the message and immediately started to change her appearance, Fanfiction was seeing what was going on, so she decided to do the same.

Both girls went out of the bush and entered the restaurant.

YouTube and DeviantArt stayed inside the bush, seeing how they were getting inside, leaving them alone.

"Now what?" YouTube asked.

"Now we have to wait till Tumblr send us a sign." She responded.

They stayed watching the parking lot until they saw Google's car that was chromed blue. The man was wearing black pants and an opened vest revealing his Prussian blue shirt made out of silk it was slightly opened, showing off part of his chest.

Google entered the restaurant and wanted to get through unnoticed. He sat on one of the most isolated and distant tables. He glanced at his metal clock, looking really nervous.

Tumblr was in two tables behind him, watching everything. Google was getting distracted by his phone.

Ten minutes passed and Yahoo! arrived. She was wearing a black dress that was ending up her knees and it had long sleeves. She was also wearing Hugh heels of the same color. Her hair was made into a loose ponytail that was on her right side.

The woman opened the glass gates. When she entered, she started to search for Google. She saw him and had a faint smile.

She slowly approached him and he smiled seeing her sitting on the chair.

"Good afternoon." She smiled in such seductive tone.

The man giggled and responded the same thing.

"Good afternoon, pardon me, but seems like you got the wrong person." The man responded while laughing.

"What are you talking about?" She asked rolling her eyes.

"I wasn't expecting for someone so dazzling would come to me, each and everytime you don't cease to surprise me."

"Well, what can I say? Finding you is like it was a PresentHopes's gift. Changing out of topic, that blue suits you perfectly!" She replied trying to grab tightly his shirt, but the table wasn't letting her.

 ***CLANG* *CLANG***

—"Oof,... I can't." She leaned over the table laughing.

YouTube and DeviantArt kept watching from outside, inside the bushes.

"I can't see a thing!" YouTube shouted.

"Neither can I!" She responded.

 ***BUZZ***

Tumblr: Internal Potato.

DeviantArt grabbed her phone and looked at the message.

"Internal Potato?" YouTube asked.

"No wonder why we couldn't see them! That's the code! We have to get inside!" DeviantArt yelled.

DeviantArt immediately took the backpack to search the disguises, she got out her military uniform. Showing the clothes she was wearing before. She got herself on a blonde wig with a ridiculous blue dress with black dots. She was also wearing a black hat that had a red bow in the middle. Her shoes were completely sobered by the dress.

DeviantArt gave away the backpack to YouTube. The boy searched inside of it and he could only find an enormous green hoodie and some blue jeans. There was a purple wig with a black beanie. He got rid of his military suit to get his disguise on.

DeviantArt laughed as she was seeing herself in a tiny mirror that was inside of the backpack.

"Hahaha, I look like my mom with this blonde wig."

"So, does that mean that your father's hair is blue? And that's why yours is like that?" YouTube asked as a joke pointing at the girl's head, referencing her green hair.

"As funny as it sounds, it is the truth." She answered.

"Oh, wow." He responded with some amusement. "Give me that! I wanna see how I look!"

YouTube took the mirror out of the hands of his companion.

"You look ridiculous." She replied laughing.

YouTube looked at his disguise with certain disgust and contempt.

* * *

"I knew that you were born here in New Tab, and about you moving to Connection when you were at least eight years old to study in Unix's Inmate Academy. I want to know, how did it go?" Yahoo! asked placing her wrist in a way that was pushing her cheek.

Google sighed looking at his menu.

"The sudden moving affected me, it made me homesick. The academy was great and bad in certain aspects. It was great for the fact that lets you sleep in the own academy and all of the services were excellent. It was bad for the fact that after seeing my high results in a test to assign me to a group. They were the highest, so they made me skip four grades.

Yahoo! frowned.

"And, how was that?"

"It was..tiring, from time to time I had more demands and expectations over my shoulder like: "You're her son you should act like it." ,"You're the best student in this academy bring the best of you." I was a middle school kid with High school students. Actually, I managed to study with Bing for about six years!"

"Really? I knew that Bing was four years older than you, but I never knew that you two studied together! How was he?"

"What I can say is that he hasn't changed."

Yahoo! laughed.

"I bet you were popular."

"I was and I didn't like it. I used to dedicate myself to defend those students from bullying. The academy may be good, but it doesn't have a great system against that. I ended up few times with the nurse."

"Wow, that was truly brave of you."

"Ha... I suppose so, how was it for you?"

"For me? Normal I suppose, like any student, but before I was in high school I used to change a lot from schools. I ended up studying in the high school that was the closest to the city. I was always in good grades, I was even a member of the gymnastics team back in the day.

"Cheerleader?" Google replied surprised.

"The leader." She answered. "I was interested in gymnastics, but obviously that wasn't my passion."

From nowhere two weird subjects entered the restaurant. Google and Yahoo! looked at a blonde woman that had a blue dress and a purple haired boy with blue jeans. Both were just astonished after what they've seen.

"Do you sometimes feel bad for some people?" Yahoo! asked.

Google sighed nodding.

A waiter appeared next to the table.

"What can I order for you?"

* * *

DeviantArt and YouTube tried to find a table that was really close from the couple, not caring about the weird looks that they were catching, still, they couldn't find them. They had to sit in a table that was far away from them.

Both sighed trying to see from their sides.

"All of this for nothing." Said YouTube.

"At least we'll eat something." DeviantArt replied.

 ***BUZZ***

DeviantArt received another message.

 **Tumblr: I am taking pictures!**

She rolled her eyes and turned off the object.

Hour: 7:30

Outside the restaurant of Net Garden.

« _DeviantArt, Fanfiction, and YouTube might have left, but I'll keep taking pictures._ »Tumblr thought inside a bush seeing how the couple were getting outside of the restaurant.

"Today's been great, I expect to have more like these. Yahoo! said holding his hand.

"I have to say the same thing, well, see you later." Google responded letting go of her hand.

Both got separated, and Yahoo! seemed to be calling someone. Google looked back and saw her how busy she was.

"You don't have a car?" He asked.

"O-oh, no. Tumblr made it a **DISASTER** after stealing it." She answered.

Google opened the car's door and moved his arm in a body language, technically telling her to get inside while he lifted his eyebrows with a small grin on his face.

Yahoo! saw this and just grabbed her right arm looking at another side.

"So-sorry, I can't..."

"Why?"

"I feel like I've been asking for too many favors."

"Nonsense!" Google held both of the lady's arms while laughing.

"C'mon, get inside!"

She started to laugh and entered the car next to him.

Tumblr saw how the car was turning on and how it was being driven to the distance. She turned on her phone and looked at the pictures she took.

"With this is more than enough."

* * *

Hour: 8:27

Tumblr's Room

Tumblr opened an app and posted the photos anonymously. After two minutes she received a message from DeviantArt.

 **DeviantArt: I see that an "anonymous" posted certain "pictures". Aren't you scared you get in trouble because of this?**

 **Tumblr wrote a message to DeviantArt.**

 **Tumblr: Not at all, as long as I stay anonymous everything will be fine.**

* * *

Meanwhile... in the Central Park, nine P.M...

Google and Yahoo! were sitting on a bench, being in silence, contemplating the stars.

"Excuse me, but are you two Yahoo! Answers and Google Chrome?" The news reporter asked appearing in front of them.

"Uh, yes?" Yahoo! answered.

"Perfect! Because I have plenty of questions to ask you!"

Yahoo! smiled.

"Oh, well..."

"I am sure that the majority of his questions are stupid and out of his incumbency Yahoo!, don't fall for that." Google responded.

Out of nowhere another reporter of red clothes appeared, pushing the other one.

"Times now it's not the time to steal my show, it's my moment!" CNN shouted.

"Can't we just have a beautiful night in **PEACE**?" Google complained yelling at her.

"A beautiful night in peace, with your girlfriend! on **DATE**." A new reporter shouted, appearing in the middle.

"What?" Google asked.

"So what do you say about these photos?" Asked a new reporter showing the photos that Tumblr posted.

"H-how..." Yahoo! stuttered looking at the photos.

"Sincerely, at this point, nothing surprises me." The man replied. "Well, I think it's getting pretty late and that we should leave. Shall we?"

Google hold softly Yahoo's! arm and tried to stay away from them, trying that they didn't follow them. They arrived at the parking lot fastly. Before entering the car, more than twenty reporters were following them and various of them weren't letting the couple to get in the car.

"Get that thing away from me!" Google shouted, talking about the cameras while he was pushing the reporters to properly close the car's door.

The automobile turned on and ran fast enough to leave the crowd alone.

"Ugh, the press. They are so annoying." Said Google looking back. "They forget that certain people are just websites, just like them."

Yahoo! looked back having to see how the reporters were getting in their cars to follow them.

"Uhh... they are following us!" Yahoo! shouted nervously.

"I know, that's why I'm getting a shortcut."

Google took a curve on the road getting in a path that was on his right side. The oath was dark, but in this way, they would get to their destination faster. The majority went with the larger path while only two of them followed them in the shortcut. Luckily, they managed to get in Google's mansion before the journalists did. The man got out a remote control pretty swiftly. He pressed a button and saw how the entrance was opening slowly. His tension was intensifying due that he didn't want for the reporters to come. When it finally opened. Google entered the car as fastly as possible. He made sure that the gates were impossible to be open for the press.

The man panted out of exhaustion.

"Well, let's get inside, right?" Said Google.

Yahoo! nodded while observing the flowers of the path, thinking that they were pretty.

Both walked the whitish path and when approaching the door some scratches were heard behind from it.

"What, what's that?" Yahoo! asked.

"Must be my dog." He answered.

"True! You've told me about him!"

Google opened the enormous doors revealing a fluffy white canine with a red collar, sitting in the middle waiting for his owner.

The dog started barking at Yahoo!

"Shhh! Hey! Leave her alone!" Google sushed the dog.

The dog stood up quietly and started to follow his owner while they were walking.

Yahoo! looked around astonished at her surroundings of the beautiful place.

"I know that you are really wealthy and all of that, ¿but how did you get this mansion?" She asked.

"It's a long story." He answered.

"When will I leave?"

"Somehow at least, three days."

 **"THREE DAYS!?"**

"Generally, after three days the reporters are gone. You'll have to stay to sleep, my apologies."

"It's okay, it doesn't matter. I just want to know where I'm going to be sleeping."

"We'll need to find a room, I really doubt it that there's another one available that isn't ruined."

"Why do you have the rooms without any care taken off?"

"This mansion belonged to a family that was later destroyed. They had plenty of rooms, but they only used the necessary ones, while the rest were without any care. I don't fix them for the fact that I don't receive any guests in here, and laziness, but who knows that there might be that isn't being used and that's in a good state."

Google and Yahoo! went upstairs.

"On your left, there's the kitchen and the dining room"

Google opened both doors and revealed an enormous dark wood table in the middle of the room.

"And the kitchen?" Yahoo! asked while Google shook a big magenta curtain, revealing a wall that had huge glass windows from the right to the tiny door that was in the left, letting the metallic utensils of the kitchen to be visible.

"Wow! You use this!?" Yahoo! shouted in astonishment.

" **PFFT**! No! That's for the case if a huge amount of people is invited." Google answered while getting her out of the room.

"This one to your right is the living room." Google said opening the doors from her right.

Another room was revealed, this time it was a very dark room which had a big television, a pair of coaches and a dark table made out of turned the lights which had an cinematic aesthetic lighting up the place leaving it to see the gray of the walls.

"If you go upstairs you'll find stuff of entertainment."

Yahoo! heard him and went upstairs. There was a tiny room with the same color of the living room. It had a billiard table, darts, a chess game, ping-pong and some furniture that had a lot of board games inside. There was also a roundtable of the same color as the table of the living room.

Google held her hand.

"There's much more to see!" He exclaimed having a wide grin on his face.

Yahoo! smiled till coming to the room next to that one.

"Now, what is this one?" She asked provocatively.

"I don't have to say a lot about this one, but this is the one for practicing and playing instruments."

When the doors opened what was described was made true.

The floor had shimmering cream slabs, the walls had also something similar. A saxophone, violins, drums and an acoustic guitar could be seen.

"You play all of this?" She asked.

"Yeah, everything except for the drums." He responded. "The drums belong to YouTube."

The couple decided to leave the room.

"He lives with you?" Yahoo! asked.

"It's a long story." Google answered opening the next door.

"The library, it contains a lot of the books from the past, I always need to upgrade it. It's a problem when it comes to organizing them by alphabetical order."

"It's huge!" She shouted walking towards a bookcase reading the loin of one of the books. "Old English? Wow!"

"Yeah, they are really old enough to smell like dust."

"They are older than you!

"Haha. Funny. You're exactly the same age as I am, remember?" Google responded laughing sarcastically

"Seven months older! That's what makes me one year older than you!"

"Why does that matter?"

Both got out of the room laughing, they walked right next to some stairs and they came to a room that was next to them.

"And this is the bathroom. Something simple if I'm being honest."

The bathroom's door opened and the exact same slabs from the room of the instruments were shown. It had everything a bathroom needed a handwash, a shower, bathtub, toilet, an aid kit, trash can and other stuff.

They swiftly closed the door of the bathroom. Google kept guiding Yahoo! walking to the right. Another stair appeared and next to it, there was a room without any doors. It was just a simple kitchen, it had a stove, a smaller table that had the same color as the other one that was in the bigger dining room; a toaster, a fridge and other stuff that of course are always needed in a kitchen.

Google placed his hands on his hips while pointing at the kitchen.

"And that's the last room of the second floor, if you want to we can get upstairs."

"Is there any differences with both stairs?"

"If I say so myself, there's not a lot of them. It's just that with different stairs you get into different directions. The stairs from the right side will bring you to those rooms that are in the right and so successively, logic right?"

Yahoo! nodded leaving the room leaving her foot on the brown stairs.

"Is there someone in your house?"

"Well… Tumblr, I could order her to bring me a suitcase full of clothes…"

She got her phone out of her purse while walking over the stairs. Yahoo! was writing her a message and by being distracted she almost suffered from a fall.

"Wow! Careful!" Google shouted as he saw her wobbling and as a sudden reaction, he managed to catch her.

Yahoo! sighed.

"Thanks."

She stopped being inclined and finished the text she was going to send Tumblr. The man and the female finally ended walking over the stairs.

"Done, I sent her a text." She sighed.

"You should be more careful from where you're going."

Yahoo! assented and looked at the big hallways, soon enough another question pooped out her mind.

"So, is there more in here?"

"Well, of course, there is. In here there's simply more rooms."

Yahoo! was observing her surroundings but she gave a glance to a door that was in her left full of scratches.

"Uhh, what's this one?" She asked pointing out the door with her thumb.

"Ahh, that one. It's from YouTube's" He said coming closer to the door.

Yahoo! turned herself to get a better sight of the door. She saw how it had a logo saying ''NO ONE IS ALLOWED''.

"I believe he doesn't want to get anyone inside his bedroom."

"Pssh!" Google rolled his eyes. "Trust me, he doesn't. Seems that he left it unlocked. We can get inside."

The man opened the door and it made an almost silent noise. The teenager was lying down, leaving his chest over the red bed and when he heard the door being opened he started yelling and moving without leaving the bed in the direction where the sound was coming from.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I don't want you to open the door D-"

The boy's voice was interrupted when he saw both adults standing up in front of the door.

"The door wasn't locked, I didn't think that you were here." He responded.

"Lies, for what reason you want to get in my room?"

"I was thinking of giving a house tour to Yahoo!" Google said outstretching his hand next to the woman. "And well, I am doing it."

"Oh, hi Yahoo!" The boy replied ignoring the older man.

"Hello YouTube, sorry for the disturbance." She responded.

"No, it's not you. It is a certain person who doesn't know how to follow instructions."

"My house, my rules." Google responded closing the door.

There was a tiny silence.

"So, what's in the other rooms?" Yahoo! asked looking at the man next to her.

"Disaster, except mine."

Google held her hand and even if his face couldn't be seen, by the shape of his cheeks it could be known that he was smiling. Yahoo! started smiling as well feeling the warmth of her own cheeks as she was holding tightly his hand.

Both walked through the hallways smiling in silence. Until they passed by two big navy blue doors with golden knobs out of gold.

"What are those doors for?" Yahoo! asked.

"Ahh… I truly have no idea what are they for. It has been always a mystery to me since I don't have the keys." He responded.

"Haven't you tried breaking the doors?"

"Never! I believe they have a really pretty design just to get it ruined."

"You're right."

"But we didn't come here just to see this, right?"

She neglected him by just a simple nod. They continued their path happily until they saw another set of stairs.

"It has a third floor!? Why am I surprising myself?"

Google smiled and led her to his room. When the door was opened a big bedroom was shown. It had a bed made out of black wood with white and blue bed sheets in the middle of the room. In front of the bed, there was a gray rug with a pair of chairs and a tiny table to a side. It had a closet far away from the bedstead to the left. Also, In front of the furniture there was also a big television hanging on the wall, next to the bed there was another place to sleep that seemed to be especially for his dog.

Yahoo's! eyes widened when seeing the place. It seemed pretty comfortable. She walked slowly through one of the hallways of the room. When she opened it a tiny office was revealed, inside of it, there was desk made out of wood, various bookstands a computer and every basic element necessary for an office. When closing the door she saw another one in front of her. It was simply just a bathroom that had a shower, a bathtub, and every one of the essential things for the white, sky blued and golden bathroom. She closed the door and felt how her hand felt that familiar warmth once again.

She watched how Google was taking her near to some white curtains that were close, yet so far away from the bed. He turned on the lights and when he opened the curtains what was left to see was a beautiful balcony that was letting all the view of a stunning garden of the palace, not only that but also a big sized pool. The front of the mansion could be seen if the outdoors lights were on. Google took a remote and turned on the lights, finally leaving visible everything that was just described. Yahoo! gasped out of astonishment.

"Wow! It's beautiful!" She shouted not tearing her eyes apart from the landscape.

Google leaned over the railing of the balcony watching everything that was happening down there. From nowhere someone who was blue-haired threw a black suitcase.

"What the-"

"That must have been Tumblr with my stuff." She interrupted.

And just at that time, a white canine was seen taking the suitcase from its mouth.

"What is he doing?"

"Ah, that. Plus was trained that if they throw in here the newspaper he should get it, and now everything that is being thrown in here he catches it. That's how his logic works, my apologies for this.

"I see. No need to say sorry though!"

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Google responded grabbing her hand again.

Both left the room and went downstairs, already arriving at the ballroom the dog was already approaching them leaving the suitcase on the floor. The dog sat down having a marked happy smile. Yahoo! took the suitcase slowly, feeling the dog's saliva being impregnated on the handgrip of the object. She smiled and pet his head.

"Good dog?"

"I'll go to search some napkins!" Google shouted running to the kitchen.

After some seconds the man came back with napkins in his hand. He placed the napkin over the wet area of the suitcase, drying out the dog's drool.

"A thousand apologies for this."

"No! No! Of course not! I am not mad!"

The man smiled cleaning the suitcase.

"Do you need something else?"

"Just something to drink." She answered.

Google slightly nodded and started to lead her to the kitchen. When they arrived, he sat her down to a chair.

"I'll come back soon, I'll just take a shower. While I'm doing that you can get everything you want from the fridge."

Yahoo! watched how the man disappeared out of her sight which after that was focused on the silvery refrigerator. After a minute a teenager entered the kitchen. The black haired boy passed next to her ignoring her completely until he started to grab a gallon of milk inside of the fridge.

"Yahoo! if you want something from the fridge you can take it as long as it pleases you." Said the boy taking two bars of king-sized chocolate." Do you want some hot chocolate?"

"Hot chocolate sounds ni-iiiiiiice…." Yahoo's sight was planted on the kitty slippers that the teenager was wearing.

She smiled holding her giggle.

"Why are you being so educated lately?"

"And who says that I can't be educated?"

"Because you aren't."

"Just because I am a daredevil and a lover of danger, doesn't mean that I can't be educated." The boy responded back getting two mugs out of a shelf.

Yahoo! stayed quiet looking the boy and how he was getting a pot out of the same place.

"I've been having this question since I have seen you here."

YouTube's glance went from the pot to Yahoo!

"What is it?" The boy asked already opening and pouring the milk in the container.

"I was about to ask you first of why are you leaving here with Google, but I think a better question to ask first is: How did you and Google met?"

When he heard those six last words YouTube's eyes widened leaving him distracted making him spill the milk.

"Damn it!" He yelled. "Wait till I clean this disaster."

YouTube grabbed a napkin which absorbed all the milk.

"Where were we?"

"I was about to ask you about how you met Google."

"Ahh, right. Do you like dark chocolate? Because to be honest I'm in a mood for dark chocolate milk."

"I like its bitterness, yes." YouTube proceeded to cut pieces of the chocolate manually.

"Speaking of that… I don't think it's an acceptable story."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because society doesn't find it acceptable. That's how things work." The boy answered throwing the cut pieces of the chocolate into the pot.

Both stayed in silence. Yahoo! stared at the table without any life and YouTube at the pot.

The boy proceeded to move the wood ladle in a circular manner, mixing the milk with the chocolate making the melting process faster.

"But I have to say it right? It's a really important story where Google is involved **A LOT**."

There were no comments.

"And you two are already in a relationship, and in a relationship, there is a key which is being honest and communication, so I suppose that if I tell you he wouldn't get mad, right?"

Yahoo! shrugged.

YouTube started to pour the chocolate milk from the pot to the white mugs he got out recently.

"Sugar?" The boy asked pointing at one of the mugs while opening one drawer, showing the sugar.

"No thanks."

YouTube closed the drawer and walked carefully towards the table where Yahoo! was sitting. The boy of the jet black hair placed the two mugs over the wood table which happened to have a grey tablecloth over it. The boy pushed slightly one of the mugs, leaving Yahoo! to know that that was her mug.

"Careful, it's hot." Said the young one seeing how Yahoo! was grabbing slowly the mug. "Now, about me and Google; do you promise me to not tell a word of this to ANYBODY?" He continued his dialogue pointing at the woman making an emphasis on the last word.

"Nobody. I promise" She answered lifting her hand at the same level as her chest.

YouTube lowered his head and lifted it up slightly.

"Good, do you know who or what are the viruses?"

 **[ TO BE CONTINUED ]**

* * *

A/N: Hello there finally I'm back! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Since it's 8000+ words after all, 20 minutes reading experienced. Originally it wasn't meant to tell that Blogger was kidnapped in this chapter, but I felt like I was making it too long. If you guys are asking why "The Room" is mentioned as an animated movie even though it's a live-action one, this is because of the whole alternate dimension thing. All of the animated series are live action (which includes our characters to be live pieces of meat instead of pencils and sketched) Live-Action stuff is animated. This is to not break the logic o the websites being in fandoms that were originated by humans (with human actors to be specific, no not break the whole thing of the websites not knowing the existence of humans. A mouthful I know, haha but you'll catch on.


	11. Chapter 11 - Origins pt I

"Of course, I remember when they mentioned them in that conference that was given everywhere, even though I knew all about it a long time ago. Why?"

YouTube sighed with his eyes closed. He opened them once again and sighed for the second time thinking of how to paraphrase his story.

"It happened twelve years ago...

* * *

~ **FLASHBACK** ~

"Sir, I believe we just finished this experiment." Said a creature with a masculine figure appearing in front of some enormous containers having a white coat on.

"Dear scientist, please do repeat me what's this experiment about."

"We need to travel back in time your majesties, do you remember when we had that war with Wandex?"

"We remember it perfectly." Said one of the kings, which had a red cape.

"There were plenty of deaths from both species. We recollected the corpses and occurred us to make a new being. Website and Virus. Having the great qualities of both species. Capable of being superior to both species due to its abilities. Come with me if you want to see it."

The scientist walked along the two kings in his laboratory until they arrived to a big container which was being covered thanks to a big white cloth.

"This is it your majesties!" The scientist took off the cloth from the tube. "You see that red tube? There it is! Come closer, I want you to see it."

"Wow! It's a beauty! ,but... he doesn't look like a newborn child." Said the green king.

"Newly created you must say my excellency! This is a creature that looks like he's a five-year-old child, he also has the same age mentally."

"Hmm, sounds convincing." Responded the one the red king.

"And it is! He is going to emerge soon! I can imagine it! Breaking that red tube to get out of the—"

The creature only opened its eyes and tried to look at both of the subjects, but he was confused with everything that it happened not only that, he couldn't see anything thanks to the red liquids inside the clear container.

"It opened its eyes." Said the scientist with surprise, but not the good one.

"Is this supposed to be emerging!?" Exclaimed the man of green skin and clothes.

"Calm down, perhaps it's a surprise when we get it o-"

The scientist looked at how the creature was moving too much it's arms and legs with an expression that what was happening could be deduced with.

"He's drowning!"

That virus opened the capsule and got the creature and left it on the ground.

"Looks like a normal website. I was waiting for something frightening, after all it was supposed to be a war machine not an **ACCESSORY**." Said the green king.

"Calm down your majesty, like you said he might be a surprise. Maybe he has a foolish appearance."

The creature stared at the eyes of the viruses with an innocent look.

"So, that's it? C'mon roar, something! This is a failure. I was expecting a creature filled with hate!" Screamed the red one.

"It is not official yet! We just need to take a test. I'll go for the needle."

The scientist just approached to some shelves and opened a drawer, getting a needle and alcohol.

The virus made the creature to sat down to a really high table. With a bit of cotton and alcohol he managed to clean its arm and when he least expected it he pricked him with the needle! The needle started to absorb part of the scarlet blood. The poor creature started to scream and to flounder his legs; so much, that it made the boy to go nuts and bite the virus's arm. Leaving him a big wound.

"Not bad."

"Majesty, I am doing the test, by these results in here it says that he has eighty-five percent of a website and a fifteen percent of a virus. This creature is useless."

The green King placed his hand over his forehead sighing frustrated.

"This is just pure garbage. What are we going to do with "this"?" The king asked pointing at the kid.

"You said it yourself." The red king was surrounding him with his steps to the other virus. "The garbage. It shall be thrown to a dump."

The king got close to a bookshelf full of archives. He got out a paper that looked like plane or a map.

"Here." He pointed out the drawing of a planet being shown in the map that he just opened.

"World Wide Web? That's a great idea! It won't last there for at least a week, but if he does he would be capable to make damage to the websites!" The green one replied.

"Don't put your hopes too up." The other one responded while turning back. "Melissa, make the Drive ready, we need to launch a bullet-ship from here." The king said giving an order to the other virus.

Melissa pressed some buttons and commands making a ship with a bullet shape to appear. The crystal top opened leaving the seat free for anyone to sit. She grabbed the creature and put in inside. She buckled up the seat belt and closed the ship.

"Done, sir. Should I shoot?" She asked almost pressing a button from the control she had on her hand.

* * *

"Where is it? Where is it!?" Shouted a blue-eyed and red haired teenager.

The boy got his glasses on again and proceeded to search inside his backpack.

The professor started to call all the students by the order of the list.

"Exploratorium!"

"Here!"

"FarFaria!"

"Here!"

"Google Chrome!"

"Here!" The boy continued to shake the bag until he couldn't find the book.

Google stood up and started to observe every place his book. He took his backpack and went out of the bus.

" **CHROME!** If you leave now you will lose the bus, we won't wait for you!" Shouted the professor.

Google nodded and kept walking, most likely running. He moved his head to the right and to the left to check his surroundings until he was capable of finding it. He finally saw it over a bench next to a bus stop. It seemed to be pretty far away, so he started running faster.

"To the count of three" Clarified the scientist.

"Three...

Two...

One... **Fire**!"

Melissa pressed the button letting the encapsulated ship to get expelled.

"¡Wow look at that speed! It's going to arrive to the planet anytime soon!" Shouted the red one.

* * *

« _Here it is!»_ The boy thought while he was panting after he ran a lot. Google took the book and turned back.

« _Now I have to wait for the other...bus._ » Google sighed sitting on the bench, when out of nowhere a gigantic crash against the ground was heard. Pieces of dirt flew everywhere and the ground started to shake for some temporary seconds.

Like an instant reaction, the boy got scared and tried to run away, but the ship with a certain form of a bullet made him to get a big curiosity to see what was inside. So many questions, so many fears. _How did it came here? Where is it from? Why today? Why in here? Why did it had to crash when he was present?_ Many and much more questions circulated around his mind. While approaching it Google took out a tiny phone and opened it. After some typing he managed to get to the option of the camera. He pointed the old phone and took a photo of it.

The boy got closer to the ship when he knelt down. He noticed that the ship had some stuff glued on, like tiny warnings and stuff like that, even though, it seemed to be in another language.

"This isn't really English..." Google said touching the writings with his finger.

Luckily the teenager achieved at reading it.

" "Experiment Tube You vs Them, a mix of two hateful species, websites and viruses thus this creature comes out. When emerging it comes as a five-year-old child. From good qualities' something can come up better." "First Edition: **FAILURE**." Two species? What is it referring to?" Asked the red haired boy.

"Wait... Thi-This is the language that the viruses use! God! Oh god! What should I do!? I shouldn't have learned the language to not be capable of reading this!"

Google started to panic while walking from side to side. His hands crisscrossed with chunks of his scarlet hair. Even though that he was in a state of denial, his eye always escaped from curiosity to see what was inside of the mini-ship. The boy ended up falling next to the ship and tried to open it.

« _Seems like in order to open it needs to have a pressed button_.» The teenager thought in frustration by not opening the ship. He started to move around just to see the rest of it, after all, it was heavy. After various movements' Google found a red button from the back of the ship. The button had something written over it "Emergency  Escape". Google pressed it immediately and the black crystal opened. Revealing a kid from a short age, which seemed to be sleeping. He also seemed to have some injuries on his face.

"Pretty and everything, but I saw it, I'll leave now. I am a student from the academy the first one to actually graduate from college, having only seventeen years, I just can't leave all of that I achieved because of this."

Google walked for some moments, but he stopped for one second and looked back.

"Agh." He complained trying to move his head to another side just to ignore the ship. "What am I doing? Why am I doing this? Because of my feelings it is obligatory for me to do this. I would feel terrible for leaving him alone, I know how it feels, I wouldn't like it if he had to go through that."

He looked around in case someone appeared or was in the place. Luckily, no one was present.

From time to time the boy was pushing the ship inside of the forest that was near the place. When he managed to hide it, he left and abandoned the kid. The bus finally came just in time and the teenager got inside of it.

After a not so long trip, he achieved to get in the middle of a city. He saw a shopping center.

« _I'm lucky for bringing more money than what I needed._ »

Google entered to the mall and searched for clothes for little kids swiftly. He took a pair of shirts, pants, shoes and underwear. He didn't know if they were going to fit him, but that didn't matter, what's important is that it gets over him and that it wasn't too tight. The adolescent couldn't wait more, he felt like he was getting out of time. Running, the boy took a suitcase.

Google came back with the same bus, desperately, he ran inside the forest. The kid was still in the same place, and by his luck there was also a shovel. Google started to dig. In the end, he achieved to obtain a big hole. The teenager got the kid out of the ship and left him inside the suitcase delicately, while the ship got thrown to the hole to the end of getting filled with the dirt.

Google found the bus once again. When entered it was going to be a trip to the bus stop and to "home" or most likely the Academy. The young one finally came and got past through like he was invisible. Except for Microsoft obviously. Google was interrupted by the presence of the older man.

"Google! What are you doing outside at these hours of the night!? You had me worried!"

" I'm sorry... I was buying a new book. The one I had got...damaged." He lied.

"Very well, but, what's with the suitcase?" The very well-dressed man asked looking down.

"You know that I'm going to graduate soon, I'll need something where to store my stuff, so I decided to buy all of this, along with the book."

The man assented.

"Get inside. You're lucky that tomorrow there's not going to be class, you won't wake up with the need to sleep more."

Google got inside ignoring Microsoft entirely. Swiftly, he searched for his room and entered it.

He made sure that there was no way that someone could open the door. The tinkles of the metal handle were heard.

When he finished closing it, Google turned back and saw his pet. The white canine started to shake his tail, asking for pets. Google petted him. Still, the dog was smelling a lot the package. Google opened the suitcase and got the kid out of there, placing him over the bed.

« _And this? Get that back where it belongs._ » Communicated telepathically the dog.

"It's not a "that" it's a creature. I still don't have any idea of what exactly is, but I'm pretty sure it's all about a hybrid between a virus and a website."

The dog barked.

 ** _«MORE REASONS TO BRING IT BACK.»_**

The boy shook his head in neglectance: "That's the problem, there's no way how to bring him back, they literally throw him from the outer space. They won't like it if I give him back."

Google lifted up the creature taking it to give him a bath. The boy opened shower's handle to the left, making the water to be warm.

From time to time he started to make him wet and lathered. Still, the kid remained unconscious.

Rain

Lather

Rinse

Dry.

All of this process was completed and the boy was still in his sleep Google got some clothes that he bought a few hours ago over him. It was a red shirt and some sweatpants.

He placed the kid over the bed and wrapped him up with the blankets. He also placed his hand over the boy's head, just to check in case he had a fever, he also checked out if he was breathing or be alive at all. Luckily, he was. Google got out some cotton and alcohol and gently, he was trying to heal the sounds of the kid.

The creature woke up, and it seemed to be confused. He stayed still when seeing that he was in a different ambient, but at the same time he felt safe.

Google got surprised giving some steps back. He ran to the kitchen and the creature was still confused. When time passed, Google appeared with a cup full of hot chocolate. It was warm, so it couldn't do any damage to the kid.

Google brought it closer to him still holding it. The cup had a straw where he could drink of.

The creature seemed to be confused. Google pointer the tip of the straw to the mouth of the young one.

The kid opened his mouth and bit the plastic object. He seemed to have fun but Google snatched it from him.

He tried to show him how a straw should be used properly with another straw. He showed him how you should drink with the object, just absorb air, don't bite.

The creature took the cup fastly wanting to imitate him. She notice that he was finally absorbing the drink he stopped, having a surprised expression. The creature smiled and tried to suck the hot chocolate through the straw.

Google had a faint smile while getting up from the bed.

" **WHAT I AM THINKING!?** " The boy shouted having his stressed hands over his head. " **I** **JUST CAN'T TAKE CARE OF A KID IN HERE!** "

« _That's what I wanted to tell you from a start, but you never listen..._ » The dog communicated telepathically.

Google sighed.

"What's best is to have him for some time until I find an orphanage for him."

« _Let's remember that is it not any kid, it's a mix of a specie that it's really intelligent with another one that it's highly dangerous._ »

"Then the kid is not my problem. It's **THEIR** problem." Google responded closing his eyes.

« _That's pretty selfish of you Googs... Well, if he's gonna stay in here for a while, we have to name him something, right?_ »

"I'm bad at naming stuff..." Replied the teenager.

 **ACHOO!**

The creature had a tiny sneeze while grabbing the empty cup.

Google took a napkin and cleaned the nose of the tiny creature.

"God bless you." Said the teenager unconsciously.

"Gah Bleh Foo?" The creature tried to repeat what he said.

Google stopped being in that entrance and opened his eyes.

"Huh?"

« _Look at that, trying to repeat you._ »

Google smiled and opened his flip phone.

« _What are you doing?_ »

Google looked at the picture that he took various moments ago.

"How about YouTube?"

* * *

"And that's how it all started. For what I remember from the start and what Google has told me." YouTube said taking a sip of his hot chocolate.

"What happened after?" Yahoo! asked.

YouTube stopped his sip from the hot drink.

"Hm?"

"What I mean is... What happened after? Google said that he was going to leave you in an orphanage."

"Ahhh that... You know the saying that says that you can't name something or you'll gain affection for it? Well... something similar happened. I remember that he taught me to say a lot of various words back then, but what I remember is that Microsoft found out. I don't have any memory of how did he found us or how did it happen."

* * *

"From how long you've been having him?" Asked the man of the Prussian blue suit.

"Three...months." Replied the teenager staring at the kid that was in front of him. "Bu-Bu-But I was going to leave him in the orphanage!" He shouted nervously.

"You know that that can't happen knowing what he is." Microsoft responded.

"Yeah, I recognized that, they could've hurt him there, but I really didn't let go of him because... Agh!" The boy rolled his eyes. "Because I've gained affection for him!"

Google covered his face, Microsoft stayed silent with an expression of disgust and surprise.

"Someone had to do it." He responded muttering trying to not get any visual contact with the man. " Any way or another, it was going to end bad if someone didn't take care of him."

"Google, you have a month only to graduate from your profession. I have fear that you fail your studies Goo—"

"Won't happen. I've managed to do everything without the necessity of other stuff. Microsoft, I'll graduate and I'll become a teacher. I promise.

The man sighed and stared at him face to face.

"Please do tell me that I can give it to someone."

Google's eyes opened wide.

"No, it- It can't happen." Google took some steps back. "It took time for YouTube to trust m—"

"Oh, so now it has a name." Microsoft argumented with a pinch of anger.

"Well, I had to give him a name, right? I believe that I am the ideal website to take care of him, after all, I was the first person that he saw from Wide Web."

"But it's a mixture of viruses and websites! An abomination!" Microsoft shouted with a certain contempt against the creature.

The adolescent stood thunderstrucked of what he said. He turned back and through signs and corporal language just ordered YouTube to hide somewhere, far away from him. His insides felt wallowed, just as if someone opened his stomach and touched all of his organs. A sand storm, an electricity and various sensations that made him feel like he was about to pop like a corn kernel. His skin was goose bumping and his body heat was getting in a hell temperature. Who is he to have the audacity to talk like that out of ignorance? It's really disappointing that the leader of a country is saying stuff like that. Google's breath was accelerated and it was so-and-so compressed that he felt like exploding.

" **THE ONLY ABOMINATION IN HERE IT'S YOU FOR THINKING THAT SOMETHING SO INNOCENT CAN BE EVIL.** " He burst out from his lungs full of rage.

" **SOMETHING INNOCENT!? HA! YOU BELIEVE THAT HE CAN BE SOMETHING INNOCENT!?** "

" **YEAH! WITH ENOUGH AND GOOD EDUCATION IT'S POSSIBLE!** "

 **"And what if it doesn't work? Huh? You'll be disposed for him to kill you out of instinct!?"**

Google didn't hesitate or have a thought for a second.

"Yes. If he kill me, what will I miss and who is going to miss me? I am waiting in screams for it."

There was an uncomfortable sad silence.

Microsoft calmed down and frowned full of worry.

"Google don't say th—"

"Don't treat me like that."

"Treat you how?"

Google sighed and rolled his eyes, sitting over the couch of the tiny apartment.

"Treat me like you were Mom or Dad, when in reality you don't care about me. I know that I am just another burden for you."

"Google you're too young, you're only a chi—"

"I may be young, but I don't need you. In fact, you were never there for me. You're only here to keep an impression. Still, you want that the people never knows about my existence. I feel like the only one I matter in here it's Linux, and he's in the South Pole! Let's not even talk about your sister."

"Google you know exactly why I don't want any information of you and the one from your parents to get mixed up."

The boy sighed.

"I know, but you failed in your role."

The young one turned back, revealing his medium yet short lengthen hair.

Microsoft sent his sight to the ground and started to look at him again. He approached him placing his hand over his shoulder.

"I have a solution."

Google ignored him, but looked back out of interest.

"You'll take his fatherly figure, all the documents that are needed for him in order to be a citizen will be completed. If he needs to go to a doctor he will go to just a specific one and from a lot of trust. None of this information shall be revealed. In your house you will be his father, outside of it; complete strangers. Sounds good?"

The boy nodded, Microsoft released his hand and left the place silently, leaving him alone.

The boy bend over the couch, crying in silence.

* * *

"All that I've heard is that Google made an agreement with Microsoft to hide my origins."

"If Google was studying, then who was taking care of you while he was studying?" She asked.

"Google always left everything prepared sometimes I had to do stuff alone, that made me independent. Plus also helped me sometimes."

Yahoo! raised a brow without believing what he said.

"Plus? You mean the... the dog?" She asked.

YouTube nodded while scratching his head, showing discomfort.

"From what I remember Goo— I mean Dad, said that this information shouldn't be revealed to anyone. Because it can make me in danger. It may not be that noticeable, but in my left side it always appears a shadow that isn't supposed to be there and from what they've told me, that's the virus part." He said pointing at the area. "Because of being who I am I'm marginated from society. People would believe that I would lead the curry to its doom, they would hate me for that simple thing, so...why not pretend to be another website just like them?

"I am not in that list, yes, you may be so daredevil that you come up as annoying, but that doesn't get any of your rights that you deserve ditched up. After all, you are not of a website than a virus, I don't even think that you're capable of spreading any disease to the people. A big proof of that is Google, if you were contagious Google might've been dead for a while. If he's still here it's for some reason. Still, it is worth of admiration that he just risked his life to take care of you. I just want you to know that you're not alone, because now you have two websites that are supporting you."

The boy smiled and nodded. His expression changed when he saw the hot chocolate.

"Umm... Yahoo! I believe that your hot chocolate is no longer hot."

Yahoo! looked down at the beverage and smiled too, marking down her dimples on her cheeks.

"That doesn't matter anymore."

* * *

A/N: Finally it's here! I know that all of the whole "Plus communicating telepathically" is confusing. Seems like Plus is an exception of the rule that only some websites can have powers. Plus can talk through the minds of the subject that he desires, no one else can hear him except that ONE person.

And that's all ^^ Hope you enjoy!


	12. Chapter 12 - Innocence

**TRIGGER WARNING**

This story is capable of having sensitive topics or triggers for some people, discretion is advised, perhaps of representations of harsh stuff such as murders, sexual relationships, obscene language, and other stuff. This warning doesn't fit for all of the chapters, but to prevent anything, this will become part of the story's format. If you don't suffer from anything reading this warning is totally optional. People that are younger or not mature enough than a 16-year-old are not allowed to read this.

 **CHAPTER 12: Innocence**

There was a bit of silence. Yahoo! grabbed the cup and took a few sips from it. She looked at the young one's eyes, getting worried about how the kid was staring at the mug.

"You look overwhelmed. Is something wrong?"

The boy woke up from his dream, getting surprised at the question that was meant for him.

"Oh, nothing. Yeah, nothing." He answered drinking the hot beverage with the same expression he had before.

"It's not for all of this, right?" Yahoo! asked again.

The boy sighed and got up from his chair.

"I need to leave."

She saw how the boy was getting away and how he disappeared between the dark hallways of the mansion. Her eyebrows expressed preoccupation. She knew she couldn't do anything, obviously, but the only one thing that was left to do was to inform Google about the teenager's strange behavior. To know if he's capable of doing something, but for now, she stayed there drinking her hot chocolate.

Two minutes of silence passed until a familiar voice went around the kitchen.

"Seems like YouTube got here and made you some hot chocolate."

Yahoo! was lost by looking at the table's clothes. She took the mug and drank the hot chocolate while he was speaking to her. When she heard the sound she tried to follow it with her sight.

It was Google, the guy just came back from his shower. His body was still wet just like his hair. He was just simply wearing a white sleeveless shirt, gray sweatpants and blue slippers. His chest was slightly revealed showing part of his chest hair and very formed muscles, including his biceps. Which it took a lot of the woman's attention.

By the surprise, her eyes widened and choked on the hot chocolate and by losing her balance she spilled the not-so-hot-beverage all over her chest. All made a mess because of the blushing and the seduction to see him, this was the first time she saw his chest **SO** revealed.

"Ah! Are you okay? Sorry for scaring you!" The man shouted getting worried about her.

Google took a pair of napkins and tried to get the drink out of her chest, but as long as he tried to take it off, the liquid was already absorbed by the black fabric of the dress.

"Ahh! It doesn't matter! The dress is already wet." She replied looking how the man was getting his hands out of her. "Eugh! Now I'm all sticky." She complained.

"If you want to you could go to the bathroom, I can guide you." Google suggested.

She nodded.

"I really appreciate that."

* * *

"Here it is." Said the man leaving the woman in front of the bathroom. "If you want to go somewhere else make sure to call me."

She sighed.

"For now, I just want to tell you that I noticed that tonight YouTube was a little...blue."

"Oh yeah? Must be because Blogger broke up with him, but if it is something else I'll talk with him. Don't worry."

Yahoo! smiled and got inside of the room, closing slowly the door.

He waited for her to close the door to finally talk to the boy.

The woman was slowly getting naked. The onyx dress fell to the ground while her soft porcelanic legs were only seen.

Her bra fell too. Manually, she took off her shoes. Yahoo! searched for her purse and got a rubber band which she used it to make a bun to get her hair in place.

She opened and closed the transparent doors made out of glass from the shower. When getting inside, Yahoo! grabbed the platinum handle and moved it to the left, so she could get her water warm. She started to get wet with the liquid by moving her head a little while having her eyes closed. Yahoo! took the colored-mint-soap and started to rub it in against her skin. She sighed and stayed soaping her neck getting lost in her concupiscent thoughts. She didn't know why, but seeing him dressed in such way made her feel like something changed inside of her, nevertheless she got interrupted by letting the soap fall because of getting extraviated in her subconscious.

"What is it this time?" Google asked opening the door of the teenager's room.

The boy made a fake smile and an innocent smile.

"What are you talking about?" Lied the boy.

The man laid down over the wall with his arms crossed.

"Yahoo! told me."

The boy stopped smiling and his head went down to look at the floor with guilt.

"It's... Blogger."

"I was suspecting that."

"But it is not because we broke up."

"So?"

YouTube sighed and scratched his head.

"When Blogger broke up with me we walked out in different ways. Since that day he hasn't been found, and-and" The kid felt a knot inside his throat. "If it wasn't for me he would be still here, and they won't track him down until it is confirmed that he's not with his father."

"No wonder why I felt that something was odd, he was missing from this atmosphere."

YouTube slightly sobbed and was getting the tiny tears out with his left hand. Google made a face out of worry and bent over his knees in front of the bereaved teenager that was sitting over his bead.

"Hey, hey, hey." Google said softly with a lot of pity while one of his hands were covering one of the boy's knees. "This is not your fault. Some things happen because they need to happen."

The man cupped the kid's cheeks, taking off his tears.

"But if it wasn't for me it woul—"

"Shh. In any form or another it was going to happen if they were searching for Blogger specifically. Let's just simply think of the best scenario, that he's just with his father."

"I don't even know which one of those two options is the best one."

Google made a little hopeless smile.

"I am really sorry, I don't know how to deal with this. Does someone else know about it?" He asked pressing his lips holding his emotions.

"Just you, me and Blogger's mom."

Google sighed.

"Just try to get that out of your head, I know that the help of this is in vain, but neither do I know how to respond."

The man hugged him and gave him a few pats on his back.

"I know how it feels when someone is taken away unexpectedly, it's horrible."

YouTube ignored him.

"But think of the best, you're here."

"Suffering?"

"If it wasn't for me you would be in another place suffering more." Google responded.

The kid smiled.

"You're right."

Google stopped hugging him.

"That's much better! Try to make all of that fade away! Do the stuff that you like, even talk with your friends! Crying doesn't do anything, it just makes you waste time. Trust me, it happened to me. **A LOT**."

The teenager nodded smiling.

"I'll try."

Google smiled while he was getting up and stroked two times the boy's knees and left the room quietly.

The red-headed walked through the hallways and went downstairs until he saw Yahoo! getting out of the bathroom wearing a lilac dressing gown that ended on her knees, she also had slippers of the same color on.

The woman smiled and called him excitedly.

* * *

"Just in time!" She shouted.

Google couldn't help but to not laugh and blush, she was being too adorable.

He approached her and grabbed her arm.

"It's getting late, let me show you where are you going to sleep."

Google opened his room's door, the woman turned back and looked at him face to face.

"Google, this is your room."

"Yeah, and?"

"Well, I cannot sleep in here if you actually sleep in here."

Google's eyes rolled and his eyes went back to see her.

"I was not going to sleep in here."

"U-huh, yeah. Where?" She asked lifting one of her eyebrows.

"I'll think of something in the last-minute, no needs to worry."

The woman sighed.

"But I don't want to take away the place where you actually sleep."

"And I don't want you to sleep on the floor. I am NOT going to be on that bed."

Yahoo! closed her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Well I am not going to get on there either! I want you to stay with your own bed." She grumbled making her nose to wrinkle.

The man smiled and bit his lip, covering his face with his hand as a reaction of his blushing.

"What? What is it?" She opened her eyes while she was raising an eyebrow.

"You're so stubborn." The guy was looking at something else, still covering his blushed face.

"Yeah, you are pretty stubborn too. What's with that?"

"That I love it."

"What?"

Google got his hand out of the way, showing his red face.

"That I love it when you're like that. When you turn out to be so daring while in reality everyone thinks that you're a shy lady being just a ball of anxiety."

"Aww!"

Yahoo! grabbed the man's head making it go closer to her, giving him a kiss in the middle of his nose.

"Don't you think that you're going to fool me with your charms." She said smiling seductively.

"Who thought that this was a good idea." Google said in a monotonous tone at the same time of being surprised while sitting on the bed.

"Both of us." She replied sitting on the bed as well.

Google got out of the bed yawning.

"I want to drink some wine, you want some?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure..." She answered and saw how the man smiled and left the room.

She stayed there looking at the bed until he heard the man closing the door, with two glasses and a bottle of wine.

Yahoo! arranged herself and looked how he served the two glasses of wine.

"It's cold, so it doesn't need any ice." He said while giving to her the wine glass.

"Thanks." She replied.

"You're welcome."

The man stood up from the bed once again and turned on a pair of scented candles.

Yahoo! drank from the wine.

"What are you doing?" She asked looking at him while he shut the lights off.

"I like to have a nice atmosphere to read, hope that doesn't bother you." He responded.

Google laid down on the bed and opened one of the drawers from his nightstand, finding a book.

Yahoo! watched how the man was reading and drinking the wine. She used to bit her lip, feeling a heat in her body.

"Hey, doesn't it bother you if I take this thing off? It's that suddenly I'm feeling really hot." She asked holding the bow of the dressing gown.

"Go for it." Google responded reading the book.

The woman got her covers off, showing a tiny lilac dress made out of silk, it was pretty short since it's length was before her knees but it seemed like it was too comfortable for her. The man's gaze diverted from his book to her and as much as he didn't want to do that, the lady's beauty enchanted him.

She folded the dressing gown and left it in corner.

The time passed and Yahoo! was giving a few glances at Google. Google noticed this and...

 **SLAM!**

Google closed the book and left it along with his glasses over the furniture. After that, he looked at her with a smile on his face.

"Is there something you want to tell me Angie?"

Yahoo! blushed at hearing the lovely nickname he always had for her since he knew her middle name was Answers. She neglected what he said by moving her head.

"Nah, it's... it's nothing."

"Aww! Yahoo!" The man caressed the woman's cheek. "I know you well! You want to tell me something!"

The woman had visual contact with the man and tried to evade him. She sighed and took her glasses out to be more comfortable.

"It's about YouTube, he told me everything." She replied pressing the glasses with both of her hands as a way to soothe down her anxiety.

"I already talked with him about that."

"No, not that. I mean, about how you met YouTube and you ended up adopting him."

Google choked on his wine out of the impression.

 ***COUGH* *COUGH***

 **"HE TOLD YOU!?"**

"Yes! Because he thinks is the best for me to know it since I am dating you! He thinks that you shouldn't hide anything from me, of course I promised to not say anything about this to anyone. So from now on, never hide the facts that make you better than what you're already are." Yahoo! said calmly.

"And what is expected from me?" He asked being disillusioned.

"Nothing, because you are a surprise. I like surprises. You are a man who's careful, affectionate, honest, loyal, generous and obviously so handsome. I could never end telling you because you have so many qualities."

Google's eyes started to water, so he tried to clean them off with his thumb.

"You don't know how much I needed to hear that."

Yahoo!'s face showed how worried she was for him.

"A lot of pressure, right?"

Google assented.

"I feel like I'm being obligated to be perfect, if I make a mistake suddenly I'm the worst person in the world. I had to live with that all of my life."

The woman stroke the man's cheeks.

"Forget about that, it doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is you."

The man had a tiny smile.

"Yahoo! you...you are... You are indescribable, you're marvelous." Google placed his hand over hers without breaking visual contact.

The woman smiled.

"The same thing I can say about you." Yahoo! dropped her glasses from the one hand she was grabbing them with and leaned closer to his face, so she could kiss him.

Google felt the soft lips of the woman against his. He perceived her warmth and the delicious flavor of the fermented grapes in alcohol. She stopped kissing him and opened her eyes to stare at him.

How it was expected, his face was red, made out a complete mess.

" _Goddammit... I love you, so much._ " Google whispered giving her a kiss back.

Yahoo! kept continuing the kiss happily. From time to time they ended up laying on the bed. The woman was over the male.

 **[Little warning for those who aren't really into NSFW (lemon, smut etc) The author wants to be nice with you to let you know that some heated stuff is about to happen. You can skip completely this chapter now since you won't loose any important information, but perhaps some interesting facts or information. If this doesn't bother you, feel free to continue your reading.]**

They separated, noticing of what happened.

"I'm sorry! I took it too far!" She exclaimed sitting over him.

Google saw how she was getting his crotch uncomfortable. Not only that, but he also had the two breasts of the woman about to pop out of her pajama for the reason that she had no bra on, obviously because she was going to sleep.

"Yeah, ***COUGH*** you're provocating me." Google responded.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry!" She shouted after realizing what he actually meant.

"Don't worry, I'll get you out of there."

Google held Yahoo's! waist softly and made a turn leaving her the one on the bed and him being the one over her. She had fun and seemed to be laughing about it. The woman turned her face to see the one of her companion. He seemed to be happy and was softly caressing her cheek. Yahoo! was able to feel how his lips were next to her face, feeling his heated breath. Softly, he started to kiss her in the cheek. Yahoo! felt how her face was getting hotter, she raised up her head, showing her neck. The man couldn't lose such opportunity, so he kept kissing her moving to the neck. She tried to slowly evade him even though she admitted that she was liking it. Feeling how the man was slowly sucking her neck sometimes.

" _Ple-please, don't leave marks..._ " She whispered having her breath faster.

"I'll try." He replied stroking the hair from the woman.

Google grabbed her by the waist while he was now sitting on the bed. He led her closer to him, making it seem that she was taller that him while in reality she was just sitting over him.

The woman gasped surprisedly when she was thrown over him. Google held Yahoo's! hair softly and moved it to the left. He kept kissing her, and he was now lowering his kisses from her neck to her collarbone and from the collarbone to getting near to breasts. Each contact of his lips with her skin made it feel like tiny shocks of electricity. Her stomach was filled with that common phrase of "butterflies in your stomach". Helpless, weak, tempted, that's how she felt.

Should she feel wrong for wanting more?

And that's how in that exact same moment Google stopped.

"I think this is not the right thing to do." The man said abruptly.

"Yeah, I understand why." She responded getting away from him, forming a fist with her right hand that was glued to the bed.

She looked to the left, hoping for the other one to answer.

"It's that, we haven't been dating no less than a week and... are we really going to do it? I mean, is not that I'm being inconsiderate and all, but you know what people say of having a kiss on the first date that is inappropriate." Said Google being embarrassed.

"Yeah, I know where you're going with, but I believe that only applies to those who don't know each other, and they only meet to have a relationship. So, we know each other for about eight years. I don't think it should matter, and why should it matter about what the rest think? Do they really need to do our sexual li—" Yahoo! stopped herself by putting her fist over her mouth, blushing more than she already was. "I'm sorry... I don't why I can't dare myself to say it."

Even though the two tried to reject their sexual tension, both of them were dying to get fucked. Don't mind me by my puns, but both of the search engines were dying "to search each other."

"You know what? You're right. Yeah, you're right!" The man smiled and fell over the woman.

Yahoo! gasped surprisedly.

"Google!" She shouted his name as she was laughing.

The red-headed was over her and their gazes were intertwined, a silence where only their mild breaths were the sound of a dark room filled with the scent of a spice, a heat that both of them felt.

Google held the trips from the woman's dress, making them go up and down. Yahoo! stared at him with innocence.

"A tiny detail is that I've actually never done this before..." The woman said getting embarrassed by revealing her virginity.

The man cupped her cheek.

"Not by embarrassment, but because of how my life was, well... IS, I've never had any relationships with people. I mean, I've never went on a date with a woman until now so, you're not the only one who happens to be an inexpert in this. Whatever it happens, I'll try to make it as less painful as possible."

Yahoo! smiled and united her lips with his, ending in a kiss. The man kept giving her kisses and lowering them until they went too close of the woman's breasts.

The man had visual contact with the woman, waiting for her response.

"Have the honors." She answered.

Google slowly got the dress off, showing the naked curves of the woman.

Yahoo! covered her face with both of her hands.

Google threw the clothes away, being shocked of what he saw, like if it was some sort of new discovery. Completely slept at her appearance, made out to be amused.

" _God... you're beautiful_." Google smiled.

Yahoo! stopped covering herself, so she could see the face of his couple. She couldn't believe what was going on and to think that her co-worker was going to be responsible of making her not a virgin anymore.

The man kissed the woman's abdomen feeling how she was trembling as a response to his kisses.

Google went closer to her feeling how her breasts were rubbing against his chest. He was going to take his shirt off, but...

"Yahoo! I'm really hairy. Does that bother you?"

"No? As long as it feels the same with or without them the—"

"I am not talking about that!"

Google got his shirt off, showing his hairy chest and a happy trail. Something really attractive.

Yahoo! got lost with him, staring at the man's chest, she couldn't help it to not stroke her hands against it.

"You like it?" Google asked smiling.

Yahoo! softly smiled while she was touching it, until she heard Google's voice.

She nodded with embarrassment.

Google smiled and gave another kiss a bit higher from her belly. Consecutively, he kissed her in the middle of her breasts. He felt how fast the woman's heartbeats were as her breath. The man kissed her left breast.

Yahoo! moaned softly, while she felt how both of the man's hands were massaging her breasts.

"They are so soft, warm and..."

"Big?" She interrupted him giggling.

Google didn't say anything, but with his actions the answer was acknowledged. He just simply let his head fall in the middle of them, growling.

She caressed softly the man's ruby hair with a slight smile showing happiness.

He got up and continued to stroke the woman's tits.

The woman looked at him, lowering her sight to his hand to make visual contact after that. Google moved his head to the left, giving soft bites to the breast. The woman gave a loud moan out of pleasure. The man smiled while the woman of the chestnut hair was talking to him.

" _They are sensitive... please, be careful_."

Google heard her as he already started to give her kisses to the breast of her left.

"How about this?" The man seductively whispered while he kept giving it kisses.

 _"I don't know, but it feels good..."_ She responded with her voice almost silent, being all blushed while seeing how her boyfriend was tempting her.

The woman had a tiny smile while her breathing was slow and interrupted.

"Ahh, it feels good?" Google asked trying to act with innocence. "How about this?" The man asked grabbing the breast out of nowhere starting to suck the nipple of it.

Yahoo! moaned out of the surprise and covered her mouth with her hands.

Google laughed at the reaction of her partner, he thought that she looked adorable. He continued sucking on that nipple while he played with the other one stroking it with his fingers.

The woman still had her mouth covered, her moans were really silenced by her hands. Her face was red as hell and now it was visible how her whole body is trembling.

The man still kept at it until he saw that the point of the breast was hard.

The female watched him slowly, getting her hands out of the way.

There was a silence, which the only thing heard was the woman's breath.

The man proceeded to do the same thing for the right breast. Starting with a soft bite on the nipple, the woman gave a big moan and continued to cover her mouth.

Google stopped and got separated from the nipple, but he still grabbed it between his fingers.

"Why do you do that?" The man asked out of curiosity.

"Do what?" She lied, still covering her lips.

"Don't lie." The man pressed down his fingers letting out another big loud moan from the woman. "Why are you covering your mouth when you're about to moan?"

The woman started to play with her hair, moving it to the left and stroking it.

"Because I'm scared if someone hears me."

Yahoo! looked at the man embarrassedly.

"Yahoo! , the walls are sound-proof, so any sound that happens it won't be heard by the other rooms. So I don't want you to feel any embarrassment. I want you to be loud as you desire. The only one who will be hearing you it's going to be me and goddammit, I love it." Google replied giving a nice touch to the woman's cheek.

Yahoo! looked down and had a smile and went to have visual contact with him again.

"Yeah, it seems like your penis agrees with that."

The man looked at his crotch getting embarrassed.

"Shut up." He said jokingly.

"Make me." She responded in such a seductive and daring way.

Google leaned over and kissed her in the mouth. Yahoo! continued kissing him consecutively. Out of nowhere, the man let his tongue to get inside and explore the woman's mouth. She opened her eyes and moaned out of the surprise, letting her tongue to get intertwined with his.

Feeling how raspy his tongue was, she hugged him and stroke his hair.

The man felt the moans of the girl, a heat between the two, but he got separated from her. Leaving a thread of saliva pretty visible. The woman had her breathing really fast while he was giving those unexpected kisses on her neck. They were smiling, but she was laughing.

"Stop that! It tickles!" She giggled feeling how the man gave her a lot of swift kisses under her head.

"Stop being so fucking adorable." He responded smiling while kissing the woman's collarbone.

He was kissing her fondly while she was smiling with her eyes closed in complete peace.

"Gosh... Google, this feels like a dream... I still can't believe that this is actually happening." She commented with such a lovestrucking smile.

"No, **YOU** are the dream." Said the man giving a kiss over the woman's breast.

He kept massaging that breast and continued to suck it until her nipple was just as hard as the other one.

The moans and both of their fast breathing ended up as the silence. After a while, Google left it alone and ended up by grasping both of the breasts at the same time.

The woman formed one of her hands into a fist, wondering what was next for the search engine to do. She saw how he leaned back from her. Following his hands, these got on the borders of his sweatpants that he was wearing. Slowly, the man took the gray pants and moved them down, revealing his underwear. Her sight went directly to the protuberant bulge marked down on the piece of clothing. Her immediate reaction was to get her cheeks all rosy and cover her eyes, feeling dirty for that. Out of nowhere, she felt how a pair of hands were getting her cover out of her eyes.

"Boo!~" The man shouted playing with her.

She hugged him so happily whispered to him.

"Why do you exist?"

Google felt a tingling on his ear and smiled sheepishly.

"I-I I don't know. Why are you asking me that? Ask that to my parents." He responded being all red and smiley like an idiot.

"You're just too good for this world." She kept whispering on his ear.

He laughed.

"And you're fantastic." He replied.

"Who knows that maybe one day, I'll get to know them. It would be a pleasure to meet them, after all you're... wow. You're wonderful, that makes me sure that they're good people." She commented.

"I can say the same thing as well, but let's not think in the future, let's stay in the present." He responded giving her a kiss on her neck.

She tried to get away from him while he lowered slowly his hand. Google's hand was between her hips and thighs and unexpectedly, two of his fingers were fondling the soft cloth of that one piece before pleasure.

Yahoo! surprisedly gasped and squeezed her tights leaving the hand with no movement.

"I- I'm sorry! I'm not used to this!"

Google smiled and replied to her:

"It's your first time, and you're obviously not used to it."

The man kept trying to touch the area.

Google left the hand out of her groin and kissed the tights of the woman.

"Yahoo!... I can't handle it for much longer."

Google smiled and replied to her:

"It's your first time, and you're obviously not used to it."

The man kept trying to touch the area.

"You're so wet." The man whispered out of breath.

Google left the hand out of her groin and kissed the tights of the woman.

"Yahoo!... I can't handle it for much longer."

The man's sexual tension was high up in the sky, feeling that desperation, that rush. His temperature was really hot and crazy to give Yahoo! what she deserved. She deserves this and much more.

"I know, me neither." She responded staring at the guy.

"Do you think it's ti—"

"Yes, do you think now it's the ti—

"Yes..."

"Then, yes..." The woman continued.

Her eyes were strucked on Google's actions. The underwear fell to ground and a shocked gasp out of Yahoo! was heard. Her eyes were open as plates, her hands covered her mouth. Her expression looked so worried about it. Google watched her and had an immediate anguish.

"Is something wrong?" The man asked.

The woman looked at the erect member with horror. She sat down and tried to not look at it.

"I've never imagined it to be that... to be that size!" She commented. "I've never imagined it to be so... big." Yahoo! kept getting closer with it. "I fear that it's gonna be really painful or that it doesn't even get to fit..."

The woman left on her hands over the cock, touching softly the visible veins of it. The man gasped quietly.

"In any way or another it is going to hurt, and how are you going to know that it won't work until you try it?" He responded trying to hold himself in.

"You're right..." She said while rubbing her fingers against the reliefs of the penis.

She kept staring at it but her eyes went back at her couple's face, noticing that he was biting his lip and seemed to enjoy it.

"You like it?" She asked with curiosity.

The guy closed his eyes and swallowed his own spit, nodding softly.

Yahoo! tried to cover up the member with her hand, but didn't managed to do it. Her hands were way too small and the size of it wasn't a good combination.

"Can I help you?" He asked taking the woman's hand and leaving it on the place where it should be.

"Thanks." She smiled moving the genital from left to right. "Don't you think is a little thick?"

The man never gave an answer while she was on her way to make him horny. She smiled and started to run it against her hand going up and down. The man left some soft sighs each time she moved her hand. Yahoo! knew for a fact that he was liking it and that each time he was more tempted his dick was getting harder. When she noticed this she started to move it even faster.

"A-ah... Yahoo!..." The man whispered under his breath.

"What did you say?" She asked provocatively.

The man closed his eyes having his face all red.

"That's what I thought." She continued, moving the genital even faster. "Seems like someone likes it."

A white drop appeared on the head of the penis.

Google got her hand out of his member.

"I... I think I'm ready."

Yahoo! looked at him fixedly and took a few steps back. The man pushed her softly letting her fall over the bad. Google approached her. Both exchanged gazes and the man looked under the woman's abdomen. Slowly, he grabbed the borders of the lilac underwear. He gave her a look asking permission for it. She nodded letting him to get complete control of him over her. Google lowered her panties softly.

The man threw that last piece to not see her womanhood to the ground. Being both completely naked Yahoo! tried to not look, she was a ball made out of nerves. The man stared at her and asked her for a favor.

"Please, don't get like this." He smiled while stroking her cheek. "You're beautiful don't be ashamed."

"Is that... I don't know, I still can't believe that this is happening. Ha! I still can't believe that, that I am going to do this with my co-worker!" The woman laughed out of her nerves.

Google got closer and kissed her forehead.

"You know that I am more than a co-worker, right?"

"Yes."

"Even though you should've chosen someone better."

"That is not true. In the ocean there's plenty of fish, but there's always going to be one that is better than the rest.

She caressed his cheek, feeling the small hairs from his sideburns rubbing against her hands.

"Why are you so insecure of yourself?"

Google sighed.

"That's another story."

"You know that I won't forget that. Just think that you're lucky of being in here."

"Yeah, I know." The man answered closing his eyes and smiling while he turned his face for a bit to kiss his lover's hand.

She smiled while he opened his eyes.

"Are you sure about this? There's no turning back after I—"

"I know, and yes, yes I am. Even though I'm scared. Could you help me out?"

"I'll try, but what about if you spread those legs first and show me what you have in there sweetheart?"

She tried to not get her cheeks red and opened her up her legs slowly, showing totally her intimacy.

"Ahh... gorgeous." Said the man in such a calm and happy tone, somehow amazed by her.

She blushed and thanks to his voice being so soft in that moment it made Yahoo! drool over him, leaving her completely dazed.

"Let's start slowly, I'm just going to rub it in..." He said grabbing his member and approaching it to the vulva.

The woman looked how his hand was moving his genital slowly against hers. It was... odd, she has never felt anything like this before, but it felt good...really good. Yahoo! bit her lip having all of her body in shivers. She looked insecure even though she was enjoying it. Google saw this and accommodated her on the bed, leaving her head over the pillow.

"Just relax, okay? When you're ready you tell me, okay?" The man said touching fondly one of the woman's breasts.

She nodded with embarrassment, leaning her head back at the pillow without any visual contact.

The male smiled.

"Great." He responded giving her a kiss on her chest.

He went back into his position, but even before he started to tempt her he advised her to close her eyes and breathe deeply. Yahoo! followed his indications and everything was black like that night. Out of nowhere she felt that tingling again and how something thick and warm was going against her skin.

For him everything was so moist and so warm along with the same tingling.

"I had no idea that you were so..."

"Wet? Excuse me sir, but that's your fault." She said jokingly.

"Don't provoque me." The man responded looking at the woman smirking at her.

Google started to rub faster his penis against her making a more immediate reaction to Yahoo!

The female moaned softly with desperation to know what's next and he was nuts to be inside of her. While Google was rubbing it against her, he felt a hand interrupting him.

"I want to do it now!" The woman yelled in desperation making the genital closer to her.

"Wow...that just came right out of your heart, but are you sure?"

She assented with certainty.

"Just... don't hurt me. Okay?" She answered with insecurity letting her eyes glued to Google's.

"I'll try to make it as less painful as possible."

Google kissed her forehead once again, and lowered himself a little bit more to get a better aim for his target.

"I'll start with the tip." He warned her.

"If you get it completely inside all of this ends faster." She responded.

"I'll try to do that carefully, alright?" Google answered while giving a few soft pats over the woman's belly.

She nodded once again.

Yahoo! kept her eyes opened observing how her defloration was about to start.

The man looked at her with dread.

"Yahoo! I'm scared to hurt you." Google said worriedly.

"Don't worry. After all you even said it yourself, whether I like it or not it's going to hurt, besides, I know you are going to be careful."

The man gave a smirk while biting his lip.

"You're right."

Google proceeded to get his genital close to her just before he got to penetrate her.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

Google sighed and penetrated his girlfriend slowly. She gave a soft cry with her eyes shut frowning.

"Agh!"

The male felt how an electricity ran through all of his body when he got insided. It felt so wet and hot. He proceeded to move slowly. Yahoo! gave some painful moans along with moans out of pleasure. It was weird that even though she felt pain she was liking what he was going to her. Google decided to enter it a little bit more making Yahoo! scream loudly out of her pain and excitation while she had her eyes closed. The man stroked her thigh to calm her down.

"I'm sorry." He responded while making "ssshss" as an another attempt to calm her.

"Don't apologize! It's weird, but this feels great! How is it for you?"

"For me? Really good... it's really tight and it's making me go crazy." The man smiled swallowing his desires.

Yahoo! smirked and made him go closer to him, face to face. The ripped man felt how her nails were behind his neck.

"I know what you want Google Chrome." Yahoo! replied seductively.

"E-Excuse me? What!?" Google said awkwardly without not helping to make his face go red after the flirtatious gaze of Yahoo's!

Perfect, he's now an idiot.

"You heard me. It's not too much for you to get completely inside of me. Fuck me Google.

"I don't feel bad, but you're making me feel really flattered." He smiled scratching his head still being red.

"A million apologies for such obscene language, I didn't had any other ways to say it."

The man smirked and hugged her.

"Naughty or not, I love you." Google whispered penetrating her with more force against her getting completely inside.

The woman gasped and gave a yell out of the pain.

"It hurts! It hurts a lot!"

"I know! I know! I'm really really sorry!" Google shouted kissing her forehead.

He proceeded to stroke Yahoo's! hair.

"It doesn't matter... after all, it was going to happen." She replied showing a tender smile.

"You're right" He grinned without breaking any visual contact.

Both shared a soft kiss, enjoying each other's splendor.

He continued to stare at her with so much care while caressing her curves. Everything was going great until he saw something that surprised him.

"God! You-You're bleeding! I know this was going to happen and that I shouldn't be surprised, but uhh uh... Let me search for something to clean you up!"

Yahoo! was left confused while she watched how the man was searching for something inside of his nightstand. She lowered her hand where her vagina was and gave a slight touch to it.

« _Is it really my blood?_ » She asked herself.

She lifted her hand just to see how covered it was in blood.

« _It is my blood..._ »

"Let me clean you that." Google said passing a napkin over her finger.

She kept looking at him with wonder of what was going on. The man was already getting out the blood that was marked on his penis. He made visual contact with her giving a genuine smile.

"May I?"

She nodded.

"But you shouldn't, you have done so much for me." She continued.

"For me this is nothing." He responded passing slowly the soft material made out of paper over the area.

The woman was still hypnotized by her partner's movements, studying each thing he was doing carefully.

"But..."

"But?" Google asked.

"It's really cute from your part that you get really worried about me." She replied with a smile.

"What can I say, I'll do anything for my girl."

The man kept cleaning the blood while still grinning.

"Not yet."

Google had an expression of confusion.

"You haven't made me yours, yet." She answered with bedroom eyes.

He started laughing.

"Yahoo! you don't belong to anybody. You know how I don't like restricting other people." Google responded throwing the napkin away.

"Shut up, you know what I am talking about." She said still having that seductive expression while she pulled him up to shut his mouth with a kiss.

Google made himself comfortable and while he was kissing her, he grasped robustly Yahoo's! legs and made them spread away from her intimacy, so he could be in the middle. Her legs were bent from her knees being next to his. The woman made a tiny moan of amusement giving a little smile.

"And even if you deny it, you want do it. You've been wanting to do this for a long time." She continued to seduce the man with those whispers that made him completely crazy for her.

Google tried to deny her by shaking his head while smirking and biting his tongue. He looked at her stopping the glare he had when she was stroking softly his chest. Having that visual contact once again, he replied:

"I can't say no to that."

Both creatures completely heated and seduced by each one's presence couldn't separate their glued eyes from each other. They were smiling happily without still believing that this was happening. Google continued his smile and sighed.

"Should we continue?"

She nodded having a smile too. Google kissed her left thigh and grabbed his dick. Yahoo! was so hypnotized by its shape that when he got inside she didn't close her eyes.

"See? Told you that I was going to enter." The man said having a sense of humor.

Yahoo! couldn't hold in her laughter.

"Yeah." She responded still giggling. _"And it fits so greatly..."_

Google saw her and analyzed this and proceeded to fuck her without short notice. Obviously he did it softly, the eyes from the female widened while gasping surprisedly.

" _Oh my god..._ " She whispered having her fist over her mouth, holding in her pleasure.

The movement was still going on, the woman felt how the dick rubbed against her walls. Wet, hot, smoky. A delicious sensation.

Google lowered his head trying to confine his pleasure while he kept humping her.

"Does it feel good?" Google asked panting while rising up his head.

She nodded swallowing her drool.

"It's too much for me, I love it how it feels when it's inside of me and gets too tight that when you move it rubs everything of my insides."

Google blushed and stopped moving. Yahoo! noticed this making her cheeks also go pink.

"Sorry if I was too descriptive." She continued getting really embarrassed.

"Bah! Don't get embarrassed." Google replied with a smile.

He proceeded to penetrate with more force. The woman moaned with more volume.

"¡A-ah!"

Now the best part was going to start. Google started to hump her faster, each time it was harder to hold it in. Yahoo! had no longer shame, so she cried each time the cock moved, complete music for the man's ears. Since she was so wet each penetration made a sound of "Shlug! Shlug!". The wood from the bed ran against the wall making another sound as a reaction of the movement. The woman was going up and down, her tits going at the same unison from the humpings, her hair was loosing any trace of a completely combed hair, leaving Google entirely enchanted by her. He looked down seeing how her vaginal lips were dilating from each penetration. Those new sensations and the mixture of juices were making them crazy.

Yahoo! attached herself from the bed, feeling how she was being nestled by the good dick of her partner.

Google licked his lips looking how the woman was dying of pleasure. With one of his hands the male stroke softly one of the woman's breasts. Yahoo! didn't care, in fact nothing mattered anymore. She just wanted to continue this crazy departure.

She looked at him and caressed his hand trying to hold it, but each time it was more difficult. The male fucked her more deeply and harder from what she expected. Her eyes widened in surprise and left out an enormous gasp.

"A-ah ah...!"

He stopped groping her leaving his hand over the mattress. Things were about to get serious. The man decided to fuck her harder, grunts were heard from his part trying to maintain his composure, but Yahoo! had already lost it.

"Oh my god! Oh god! Oh god! Oh god!" Yahoo! moaned covering her mouth trying to keep her head over the pillow.

"You really are a loud one." The man laughed panting thanks to the action.

Her gaze went away embarrassedly to the left.

"I like it. Get those hands out of the way!" Google said non-stopping his movement even though he got the hand out of the place it was.

She tried smile but thanks to the moment she couldn't do it. Her head went immediately to the pillow screaming out big moans of pain and pleasure.

Google blushed and kept moving at the same speed.

"God, it feels so goooood!" Yahoo! yelled out making the "o" longer. Showing the desperation where she was at.

The man got closer and gave a little kiss on her neck. He raised up his gaze and asked: "Do you want it faster?"

"Fuck yes!" The woman screamed out of her lungs letting out her moans.

Google was shocked for some seconds. Yahoo! noticed what she just did and covered her mouths in shame.

"I—I'm sorry, I— I don't know what happened to me. I am not like this.."

"Who knows that you are like this on the bed."

"God no, that would be so inappropriate from me..."

"And I love it." He replied. "It makes me really horny."

The man gave a big and last push, leaving all of the penis inside.

" **A-AH! GOOGLE!** " The woman cried loudly hugging the guy with her legs and arms.

Google felt how her nails scraped his skin, leaving marks over his shoulders.

"Agh!" The man whined out from the pain.

Google continued his rhythm feeling how his stamina was being tested out. Yahoo! muttered "yes's" without any pause and without any shame. The woman felt that she was going to get out of breath. Her moans were getting at their highest point.

"You're getting close?" The man panted.

The woman nodded perceiving a big tingling and urge inside of her.

Nothing much was left for them to finish this.

"Perfect." Google responded giving more speed to finally put an end to this.

" **OH!** " The female moaned proceeding more of those. " **AH! A-AAAAH!** "

Yahoo! gave one last scream. She felt how all of that big pressure was long gone, her vagina was as humid as ever, without believing this was her first orgasm.

" **YAHOO! I THINK I'M GOING TO C—**

Google cummed inside of her. A viscid and thickish liquid entered her insides. It was pretty amusing, she felt something really warm inside of her. As a reaction she gave a tiny moan.

"I felt that!" She shouted.

"That...was a lot."

And if you're asking why without a condom? Don't you think he's gonna leave her pregnant like that? Oh, my dear reader! This is different for websites. Let's see when a male website gets his nectar inside of a female, this doesn't cause automatically a fertilized ovary. Because for websites get offered for an option to **NOT** get pregnant after days of the intercourse. The females get a red X and green check mark where they can make their option, so cumming inside it's not such as a big dilemma for them.

Google got his dick outside of her, filled with the liquid and tiny drops of the semen were escaping from the vulva.

"Good job." Yahoo! said smiling caressing the man's head.

"Don't treat me like a dog!" Google yelled panting with a grin from ear to ear.

"Sorry, but I can't help it because of that cute bedhead you're having right now!"

Yahoo! giggled until she felt the warmth from the man's hand. Their blue eyes got locked into each other's.

"I love you Yahoo!" Google whispered.

"I love you too Google." Yahoo! replied with a smile.

Then they shared a delicate kiss. Yahoo! stroke the back of her lover having some tears over her eyes. When they stopped kissing Google dried up her tears and leaned down over the bed next to her. Still panting from what happened.

"I needed this... I'm really tired..." Google said covering all of his face with his arm.

"Well, that's because my man did a really good job." Yahoo! commented getting his arm off, smiling and cupping his cheeked between her hands.

"Was it really?"

"Mmjm." She answered him confirming it.

"How would you describe it?"

Yahoo! went closer to him. Google raised his arm and let her be under it. Leaving the woman next to his chest.

"Well..." She laughed stroking the man's chest. "It was amazing, with pain of course, but that isn't relevant."

Google smiled.

"I'm happy with that."

"I still can't believe it Google, my virginity, my first orgasm, tonight and with you. I never thought of it being like this. My heart is going so fast." She said stopping her fondly touches to get his hand over her chest.

"How did you imagined it?" He asked feeling the woman's swift heartbeats.

"That it would never happen. I didn't want to have a relationship with someone because of... reasons, well, that was until a certain guy came in and changed the plans."

Yahoo! raised her head and got her tongue out to Google. He couldn't help but not smile against something so adorable like that.

"So I should be considering myself lucky."

"I suppose so, yeah." She gladly sighed.

"Well, Angie, the thing is that you're a great piece of a woman. Agh! What am I saying!? You're the perfect woman!"

Google gave her a few kisses on her head while Yahoo! was giggling thanks to them.

"Google, after you knew my middle name you always had a nice nickname for me. Maybe I should make one for you." She commented stroking his chest again.

She looked up and blushed.

"Sorry, it's kinda addictive for me to touch you there."

"Don't feel bad for that dear." Google replied.

Yahoo! kept her smile.

"I think that Chrome is a really pretty name. Does it have a meaning?"

"Actually yes. I believe my mother told me that Chrome comes from the greek "Khroma" it just means color."

"Aww! It's really pretty! I envy you, mines don't really have any special meaning. It makes sense, I can say that you're a man that really likes colors. In fact, it reminds me if it was a tribute of what happened a lot of centuries ago.

Google laughed.

"You can say it like that. Even though your name is pretty even without a meaning. If you get to really think about it, there's things in life that have no meaning and the only thing they need is... answers." Google replied booping her nose at the end of his dialogue.

"Haha, yeah... Hmm, how about 'Rome or Romy?"

"What?"

"Your nicknames Google!"

"Well, if it isn't Googs then for me everything's great."

Yahoo! leaned down on his chest but immediately got up again.

"Now is a perfect moment to drink some wine! I'm thirsty!"

"I don't know if it's still cold..." Google implied while Yahoo! was stretching herself to get the two containers and the drink.

Yahoo! touched it to feel its temperature.

"Room temperature." She answered. "Take this."

Yahoo! handed out a glass to Google and filled it up with wine. She did the same thing for hers. She knock it a few times with her nail, imitating a toast.

"A toast for a great relationship!" She yelled raising the glass.

"One with a lot of success." Google said while they were clashing their glasses together.

They drank the wine, Yahoo! wasn't finished yet until she heard the sound of a paper tongue whistle, giving her a good scare.

"What was tha— Google where did you get that!?" She shouted looking everywhere to see that Google was holding his glass of wine while he had a party blower on his mouth.

The man left the glass with the party favor over the nightstand and shrugged grinning. She sighed having her lips curved.

"What was that for?"

Google took her glass and placed it over the furniture.

"Well..." The man got himself comfortable next to her leaving one of his arms over her shoulders. "Shouldn't we celebrate?" Google smiled and closed his eyes, giving her a kiss on her cheek.

She was still smiling, she glued her eyelids to her cheeks and looked at his eyes again.

"I really hope we get to repeat this sometime. I love you 'Rome." She said getting closer to the man's chest.

"I love you more."

* * *

A/N: Now I need to revadilate my whole life. Sorry for the late upload tho! School was being a hell for the last two weeks! Not only that but I had to write this chapter TWICE (because it got deleted) Sophomore year ends! Summer starts! And what a better way to start it with something heated! Something that I need to announce is that from now on trigger warnings will appear in EACH chapter. I don't want to hurt anybody, this is for education and fun.


End file.
